


[朱修][勇者魔王架空设定]如阁下所愿  +番外【完结】

by ryuowl



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-11 10:26:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16473806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuowl/pseuds/ryuowl
Summary: 2013年写的旧文，在这里补档。





	[朱修][勇者魔王架空设定]如阁下所愿  +番外【完结】

**Author's Note:**

> 2013年写的旧文，在这里补档。

如阁下所愿

那是十分黑暗的一个年代。统治了大陆三分之一土地的布里塔利亚帝国正不断向外扩大势力、吞噬领土，企图征服整片大陆。若干年后，实力弱小的邻国尽数沦陷，只剩下极北的一块寒冷陆地仍然把握在魔族的手中。无论多少次进攻，人类都无法真正越过那一条漫长的界线。  
就在这个时候，帝国的尤菲米亚公主被魔族掳走。帝国以此为由，准备再次大举进攻魔界。就在此时，一位勇者挺身而出，要求只身一人救出公主，条件是归还被侵占的祖国领土与释放所有同胞。帝国的皇帝同意了勇者的请求，并与他立下约定——假如半年之内勇者不能带回公主，帝国将会把勇者的所有同胞派上进攻魔界的前线。

肩负起同族的荣辱与生死，勇者枢木朱雀与他的爱马兰斯洛特开始向魔界进发。

 

第一章  
勇者突入之夜

北国的狂风撕裂每一寸快将碎裂的皮肤。黝黑的大地上寸草不生，广袤无垠。魔兽咆哮之声响斥耳扉，投落之影遮天盖地。在这片漆黑的夜中，一抹刺眼的白色如箭矢飞驰，笔直朝往那一座深入云巅的幽深城堡。  
三个月的路程，被强行缩短成一个月。现在，就在眼前，近在咫尺，那座城堡里存在的，就是他所有的命运。勇者的呼吸更加浓重急速，透着血和冰的味道，即使知道自己快到极限，但他一步都不能停止。用力地夹紧马肚，有一种无由来的急躁，让他迫不及待地想要快些结束。  
很快，他就轻易地进入到城堡。完全没有臆想中的深严守卫，亦没有想象中的奢华血腥。偌大的一座堡垒，空荡死沉得恍如早就逝去。抽出的长剑没有发挥一点作用，正当他犹豫着要走左边还是右边时，身前挂满蛛丝的烛台忽地晃起一缕清风，紫色的火焰随之撩动，惊得他捉紧长剑，随时迎击。可为他展现的并不是敌人，只是敞开的一扇暗门。像是指引他前进一样，烛台逐渐点亮，幽幽地照满了阴深的一条长廊。或许是陷阱，但此时他只有顺着诱惑深入内部这一条路可走。  
路笔直延伸，一个弯都没转地将他带至偌大的一个礼堂。就跟常见的教堂无差，也许只是面积大了些，装潢太过陈旧而已。镂空的天顶投下魔界玄幻的夜色，拱形的七彩琉璃窗透出褪色的昏黄彩光。绘有神话传奇的云石地面依稀可见曾经椅脚的痕迹，几页写有陌生文字的纸张落在角落，不知待了多少个世纪。抬眼望去，就在主教站立的位置上，似乎朦胧着一个深黑的影子。  
笼罩在灰茫与斑驳之中，有一个漆黑的人形在安静熟睡。  
其实在刹那之间，他无法确定那是一位少年还是少女。那副画面太过美丽，如油画描绘的一样，深深地触动了区区的人类的心。  
少年黑色的拖尾礼服、黑色的柔软发丝、黑色的纤密睫毛。  
太过纯粹的黑色，如吸纳了世界所有色彩，没有一点杂质。  
如童话中白雪公主的肌肤，如睡美人的容颜。  
但即使拥有再怎么撼人心弦的一副躯壳，他还是必须抽出长剑，对准心脏。  
“回答我，你是魔王吗？”  
高扬声线，回音荡满一室。  
黑色的少年眼睑颤动，慢慢如蝶睁开翅膀般张开眼睛。就像每一个刚睡醒的普通人一样，一时半刻间他的提问并没有获得回答。勇者不耐烦地踏前一步，再次大声问道，“你——是魔界之王吗？！”  
这一回，少年似乎终于醒来。从浓密睫毛中显现的，是魔族特有的浓郁之紫。那双眼睛轻轻地转动，丰盈着荧荧幽光，一点一点地移动焦点，好久后才聚焦在勇者身上。  
“你……是谁？”  
少年的薄唇只是小幅度地张翕，声音已灌满一堂。微弱而沉稳的声线，颇具王者之风。勇者更加坚定了自己的猜想，捉紧剑柄，神色瞬间变得坚定。  
“我是帝国的勇者，前来诛杀魔王，救出公主！”  
一番话说得声势浩大，可少年一听，再见他认真表情，竟噗嗤一声笑了。  
“哈哈，抱歉……”这一笑，竟十分稚气。  
被看上去近似同年的对象耻笑，年轻的勇者竟忽地慌张起来。  
“你…………受死吧！！”多说无用，直接举起剑砍去。  
“哇！”一声惊叫，剑削过漆黑礼服的一角。为躲避他的攻击，穿着隆重的少年狼狈地跌落在地，惊慌的眼神，看起来手无捉鸡之力。“你这家伙，真的很没礼貌啊！”换上愠怒神色，少年不悦站起，刚一抬手他便警备后跳。他以为对方会使出什么厉害的魔法，没想到对方只是拍掉身上的灰土，仿佛非常厌恶肮脏的感觉。  
也许是那名疑似魔王的少年给他的印象与想象中差异太大，一时半刻之间他竟怀疑自己到底有否弄错，是否该弄清楚才再下杀手？于是乎，他第三次提升高问，“你到底是不是魔王！”  
从百忙中抽出一个小瞄，少年睥睨道，“没错，我就是魔王。”  
得到了肯定回答，他终于可以下定杀心。即便眼前这名少年看起来美丽得过分，甚至还没有一点还手之力，可他决不可心软。为了他的祖国，他的人民——  
扎马，坐后，蓄全身之力，汇集到这把剑上……  
在那一刻，白色的勇者幻作一道闪电白光，银色的剑尖直指魔王黑色的心脏。  
仅在数尺之遥的紫眸少年傲然孓立，凛凛然如同无惧死亡。锃亮的勇者之剑，飞散七色尘埃，魔龙的影子瞬间闪现窗外，压止了呼吸，逼人屏息，。  
他钢铁碰击的清脆声音意外清脆悦耳。一股庞然的力道挡在身前，眼前弥漫的深黑不知何时被抹上一股血的色彩，并顷刻喷涌出虐杀的渴望。  
是魔王的真正力量吗？！还没来得及思考，那股巨大的力道便将他弹飞，身体几乎砸到墙上。  
“你是谁！竟敢刺杀魔王陛下？！嫌那区区几十年寿命太长了吗，人类！！”  
晕眩的脑海注入尖锐嗓音，他耳朵轰鸣，努力聚精看去。黑色少年的身前，出现了一名红色的少女。拥有一头暗红头发的少女双眸并不是红色，身上氛围虽也吓人，但绝不比刚才感受到的诡异。他站稳身躯，再次举起剑锋。少女自然不甘示弱，姣好的身体拦在少年身前，纤细的一条右臂镶嵌着金色钢质，锋利五指堪比兽的爪牙，他刚才要是躲慢半秒，都要被撕成碎片了吧。  
魔族战士的少女不容忽视，但她身后的少年魔王似乎更加深不可测。想想也是，怎么可能如此简单地就杀死魔王呢。年轻的勇者整顿了混乱的情绪，向少女摆出挑战的姿势。只需一个眼神，战斗成瘾的一族便已明了。红色的身影翱于半空，又倾身急坠，白色的身影快莫能捕，攻防凌厉，刀光剑影之间，二人战得如火如荼，可苦少年魔王看得毫无兴致，数分钟后又开始睡眼惺忪。  
“魔王陛下，小心！！”  
少女的一声尖叫，又一次扰了魔王清梦。与上回合相似的风速及人类气息猛然逼近，这一回少年照旧冷静，简直就像是早已预知未来，公主会冲出来挡在他面前一样。  
“勇者，快住手！！”  
“…………公主？！尤菲米亚公主？！”  
虽然只在照片上见过，勇者还是能够一眼认出这名被掳走的帝国公主。身穿粉羽裙装的公主双臂张开，像护小鸡那样保护魔王。  
“公主殿下，您这是……！”轻易地就遇上了魔王，再轻易地遇上了公主，此回的两个目的人物现在就在眼前，只是情景有点太过出乎意料？  
“你不可以杀他！”  
“可是公主……他是把你掳走的魔王啊！”面对如此出乎常识的发展，单纯的勇者开始举棋不定。这剑到底要砍下去，还是不砍下去，迟疑胶着之际，手背被第三方轻轻按下，拧头一看，被唤作“魔王陛下”的少年笑得温软迷人。  
“要来一顿丰盛的下午茶冷静一下头绪吗，勇者阁下？”

 

看着面前一桌精致佳肴，勇者听见自己的肚子正不争气地咕咕作响。称不上豪华的隔间灯火盈盈，被称为“下午茶”其实感觉更像深夜晚宴。一路奔波下来体力消耗过大的勇者，人类的本能与仅余的理智乒乓打架着，垂涎欲滴的样子叫桌旁三人颇为汗颜。  
“露出这么破绽的样子，这家伙真的是传说中人类派来能拯救世界的勇者吗？”红发少女豪不忌讳地说。  
“哈哈卡莲，”黑发少年轻笑出声，“那些只是人类编造出来骗小孩的故事而已。”  
“勇者阁下，你肯定累了吧，先吃点东西如何？”对比起魔族二人的调笑，人类的公主则显得大方得体。  
“可是……”这可是魔王准备的食物啊，极有可能是有毒的！勇者的担心闪过大脑，公主已经把蛋糕上的草莓放入嘴中。眨着大眼看公主细细咀嚼的样子，魔族二人也拿起刀叉开始进食，剩下他一个人傻瓜般愣着。  
“好吃吗，尤菲米亚？”魔王笑着问公主。  
“嗯，非常好吃哦。”公主亦笑着回答。  
接着，这两个立场完全对立的两人更是闲聊起来，对话内容无非是生活上一些琐碎小事，气氛和谐得如同一对亲密兄妹。  
这样的想法闪过脑海，勇者急忙否定。坐在他对面的少年忽然停了动作，向他看来。  
“没错哦，我跟尤菲米亚是兄妹。”  
惊觉自己的思考被读取，勇者的神经立即紧绷起来。当他双眸杀气再起，名为卡莲的魔族少女亦目露凶光，餐厅的氛围立即如坠冰窖。眼见又要兵戎相见，公主差点又要挺身阻止，这回魔王终于清嗓发言，“或许你并不相信，但我的确曾是布里塔利亚的王子，和尤菲米亚是兄妹。”  
魔族之王与人类公主是兄妹？荒谬之极。早就变灌注了“魔族之言不能轻信”的勇者大声回答：“既然你知道我不会相信，就不要再说谎了！”  
魔王眨眨那对夜色中亮莹的眼眸，年幼的样子有点儿俏皮，就如同发现了新玩具一般。“尤菲米亚，你来跟这个石头脑袋的勇者说说看？”  
“……是的，皇兄。”温顺应允后，公主转而向他，“勇者阁下，很感谢你千辛万苦地前来救我，但我不能和你回去。”  
“公主殿下！您这是……！”勇者激动得拍桌而起，要知道他这次的使命是牵涉一个族群的存亡，绝不允许一个人的区区任性而失败！“要是魔王用什么卑鄙手段威胁您了，我可以为您杀死他！！所以请您跟我回去！！”  
“我并不是如帝国所说那样被掳走的，而是我请求皇兄带我来魔族的！！”  
“公主殿下，您这是被魔族迷惑了吗？！”  
“我已经受够了被当成政治工具使用了！所以，勇者阁下……！请你……放过我吧！”  
激烈的争吵后，公主已淌下泪水。少女悲恸与挣扎的表情并不虚假，倘若她所说的是事实，那么这个被蒙骗的自己到底该何去何从呢。扭曲公主的意志，便可拯救他的同族；而放走公主的话，自己将背负灭族之名。勇者的内心，正前所未有地动荡不安，难以抉择。  
“呐。”而就在此时，魔王低沉的声音响在耳边，那是温柔而蛊惑的恶魔之言。  
“需要给你一点提示吗，勇者阁下？”

 

时间仍然是深夜。逗留在这个废弃城堡中才两三个小时，所遭受的冲击却是史前无例的强。此时，他再一次置身在那个空置的教堂内，空气中飘荡有刚才残留的红茶浓香。魔界天空的烂漫色彩染满整个眼球，黑色少年那柔软如金鱼尾鳍的黑色披风在半空漂浮。张开双臂，仿佛就能拥抱整个夜空。  
这一切恍如梦境，却就在眼前。  
魔王背对着他，颀长的身体，背脊看起来非常瘦弱。倘若此时抽出剑，肯定可以轻易就刺穿恶魔的心脏吧？  
浮在空中的少年忽然转身，朝他露出的笑容如同天使一样纯洁。  
“即使刺穿这里，我也无法死去哦？”  
微笑指指自己的心脏，少年轻盈地降落在地。  
黑与白的少年，紫与绿的瞳色，魔王与勇者。  
这样的想法即使被看穿，勇者终究是没有抽剑刺去毫无防范的魔王。  
“你到底想要说什么？”受够了被注视，勇者率先开口。  
魔王看着他，在某个瞬间，笑着的面具仿佛有了一瞬的缺陷。  
“你愿意成为我的骑士吗？”  
这一句话说得爽快，就像是冲口而出那样，自然得让他傻了眼。  
“……你说什么？”  
魔王依旧看着他，看样子似乎不打算解释或重复。于是乎，他只能缓慢地消化这个唐突得过分的“请求”，并在好一会后坚定地回答，“我拒绝。”  
勇者认真的表情与魔王惊愕的样子，加上如此荒诞的对话，绝对不会是人类故事中所描绘的那种史诗情节。  
“嘛，虽然知道你肯定会拒绝，但还是有点受伤呢……”少年自语地念着，像是恶作剧不能得逞般尴尬。  
他盯着魔王有点丰富的表情，内心再一次怀疑起对方的身份。  
“开玩笑就到此完毕，还是说回正题吧。”一笑带过后，少年向他走近两步，而他也不再畏惧防备。四目相对之下，他才发觉那名黑色的少年似乎还比他高出一些。只是因为身体实在不够厚实的缘故，柔弱的感觉实在挥之不去。  
“你似乎有些非带公主回去不可的隐情呢。”  
“……”  
“无需用这么可怕的眼神看着我。我没有读心哦，只是推测而已。”  
“……”  
他知晓自己不擅长对付狡猾的魔族，所以始终缄口默言，等待对方一一剖来。  
而他也知道，他脑内所思考的所有对策，大概早就被对方看穿。然而对方还是愿意做出让步，这样的魔王，与记载中的不一样。  
“但我必须保护尤菲米亚不可。无论从皇兄的身份来说，还是以魔王的身份来说……所以。”  
少年的话间断。  
在那一刻，他看着少年的眼睛，如被下咒那样悸动了心脏。  
“让魔王来代替公主，跟你一起回去，好吗？”

 

勇者不确定他面前这名少年的确切年龄，但至少从外貌看起来跟他年龄相仿。明明身上没有任何一处属于魔族的特征，例如尖角或者长耳。除开能够悬浮与读取人思想之外，至今他都没有见识到任何实质性的魔法攻击。就是这样一名看起来跟普通人类无差的少年，向他提出了一个足够震撼的建议。  
“不用再怀疑这个怀疑那个了，即使在你心中魔族谎话连篇这个设定已经根深蒂固，但我是说真的。”紫眸的少年耸耸肩，对面如此一个执拗的人类勇者，耐心似乎多得过分，“虽然无法看清楚你心中最深处的缘由，但好像假如你两手空空回去的话，后果会很严重呢。”  
“唔……”被刺中痛处，勇者难免动摇。捕捉到这一细小反应的少年唇角一弯，继续游说，“难道…你不觉得把帝国最大的敌人带回去远比带回一个什么用处都没有的公主要更厉害吗？可能你还会因此而升官封爵呢。”  
“……我并没有想要任何功劳。”勇者沉声回答。  
见对方脸色实在不好，少年的脸上掠过一丝顽劣的愉悦，“是吗……我还以为人类会更加贪婪自私一些呢……我说勇者啊，其实你也是明白的吧？”  
“明白什么？”本应连贯的话突然中断，偏要他开口提问，魔王才肯把那个深锁于心的真相娓娓道来。  
“哼~明白……即使你把成功把公主带回去，帝国也未必如你所愿？我猜得没错吧，可悲的勇者阁下？”  
“你……！！”终于露出张狂笑容的少年，被无情袒露的内心担忧，逼得他快要抽剑，却正在这混乱得不能思考的瞬间，那名少年再起浮起，以一种肉眼不能及的速度闪现在他双眼的咫尺之前。  
“所以，把我带上吧。”漆黑的少年幽幽笑着，紫得发红的瞳孔渗人而魅惑。“一定、不会给你添麻烦的。”  
砰通、砰通。心跳的声音放大到难以忽视的程度，喉咙干涸瘙痒，有某种从未触及的画面刹那窜入他灵魂的缝隙，将这幽明的夜变得一片朦胧。  
勇者的下意识地后退数步，脚下还有些不稳。他惊觉到自己的不妥，一下间稚嫩的脸上竟有点发红。“你就不怕……我会…杀死你吗！我可是与魔王为敌的勇者啊！”  
为掩饰自己的异常，那句话被他说得过于浮夸而导致太假。  
“嗯……”聊有兴致地看着这位淳朴的勇者，魔王稍作掂量，随即轻松地说了，“你不会杀我的。”  
就像是在陈述一个既定事实那样。  
这种无由来的信心让勇者颇为无语，看对方朝自己的信任目光，他突然觉得分外别扭。  
“为什么这么认为？”  
“因为……我是你的人质吧？”孩子一样的笑容，不带有任何杂质，“啊，我不是人类呢所以不能叫人质？那么是魔质？”  
“……”身为勇者的他必须忍耐不能笑出来！  
“我知道你在想什么哦。”  
“不要随便读取人的想法！”

 

勇者朱雀完全不清楚为什么会发展到这种地步。现在的他正牵着他的爱马兰斯洛特，站在魔界与人界的边境上。长途跋涉消耗的体力已经回复，肚子也填得饱饱的，一觉醒来精神也十分不错。但是到底是为什么会变成这样呢？？  
就在他数米之外的少年，正被一堆以“国色天香”来形容都不为过的魔族少女簇拥着，性感的身材在那瘦薄的身上蹭来蹭去。女孩子吵闹的声音叫他心烦，那些柔软的肉团更是叫他眼睛不知让哪里看。  
好一阵牢骚之后，少年魔王终于摆脱了痴情粉丝，一脸厌恶地走到他的旁边。他脸红着看一眼少年，心想有此艳福还露出这样的表情，果然魔王不同寻常。瞎想之际，红发少女忽然飞奔过来，钢铁一般的爪子揪住他衣领，吓得他冷汗直流。  
“你这蠢货，敢对魔王陛下出手的话我就杀了你！”  
“诶？！”出手是什么意思？  
“卡莲，不要对勇者阁下无礼。”  
“哼！”幸亏魔王劝阻，少女虽不忿但只能听命放手。  
“勇者阁下，很抱歉，我不能跟你回去……”临行前，尤菲米亚公主向他致歉。  
“不…您不用道歉…”看着美丽的公主殿下，青涩的勇者有点慌张，“是没弄清楚状况的我的不对……殿下无需内疚。”  
“魔王陛下比你想象中要能干，一路上一定能够好好地照顾你的。”  
“哈…………”这个对话好像哪里不对劲呀？  
“人类！还要在那里说多久，尊贵的魔王陛下已经等了你很久了！”  
红发少女在一边大喊，他只好与公主挥别，领着兰斯洛特走向魔王。  
“对了，你的马呢？”见对方如此轻便地站着等他，行礼与马匹全无，不会要他这个勇者跟魔王同骑一匹吧？  
“它马上就来了。”少年话音刚落，天空便响起一阵龙啸，声音震耳欲聋天地间狂风大作。一个巨大黑影遮天盖地，当他能睁开眼时，眼前降临的竟是一条漆黑的巨龙。  
不会要驾这么一条魔龙到人界吧！！惊愕之余勇者的知识下限眼看要被打破，黑发的少年竟朝巨龙宠溺而笑，张开双臂。  
“蜃气楼，来。”  
随着一声龙啸，那个庞然的身体化作一团黑烟浓缩在少年面前，很快便显现出一匹马的模样。勇者看得呆了，那条由魔龙化作的黑马高大英俊，血色瞳孔金色毛发。它更是从笔挺鼻子里喷出一口气，十足一副看不起他的样子。  
“这样就行了吧？”拍拍马背，少年自豪地说。  
“可是……怎么上去？”他指指蜃气楼，虽然外表看起来与普通的马没差，可是那个马背看起来足足有一个人高啊！  
“你在说什么呢，很普通地上去就是啊。”少年莫名其妙地答道，接着便摸了摸蜃气楼的头，马儿低头颔首，竟折了四条袖长的腿跪坐下来。少年轻松地一跨腿坐上马背，马儿慢慢站起，便可居高临下地俯瞰他这个区区的人类。  
“……………………”这样的上马方式，他可是从来都不知道啊。即使多么无奈，他也只能用最普通的方法蹭上马背，忍受背后对这种上马方式的嘲笑声，开始这趟前路未卜的归途。

“你的名字……记得是叫做枢木朱雀吧？”  
“啊。”被人从头上放话下来的滋味实在不怎么好受啊。  
“我的名字是鲁路修，好好记着吧。”  
“…………啊。我会好好记着的。”恐怕还是再也难以忘掉呢。

看着朱雀矛盾的脸，鲁路修欣然一笑。  
“以后请多指教了，勇者阁下。”  
朱雀知道那个笑容里头深藏太多，但就是不能像刚见面那样板起脸来。  
“请多指教了………魔王陛下。”

 

 

第二章   
漆黑的少女

自与魔王鲁路修同行以来已经一天，二人跨过魔界与人界的边界，来到了人界最接近魔界的边疆之城。由于在魔界地域使用了大型转移魔法，使得二人的出发点由魔界首都变成边境，行程瞬间缩短许多，接下来的五个月时间只需要安全地从边疆回到帝都就行了。行程上得以稍微放松，剩下的担忧就是那个魔王到底会不会乖乖跟自己回去了。  
朱雀向上偷瞄魔王，从下往上的角度显得少年下颌的形状尤为漂亮。身穿高贵的礼服骑着高头大马，单从表面就能看出那名少年跟这个破破烂烂的自己到底有多大差别。看久了连这个不容易嫉妒的自己也不爽起来，赶紧甩掉那些无用的想法专注上路。  
果然魔族的外表就是比较容易引诱人类！勇者愤愤地想。不过撇开那超凡的壳子，鲁路修比他想象中要乖巧。一天下来没有逃跑也没有恶作剧，也似乎没有读取他的思考。虽然安分守己的魔王叫人安心，但也难免让他生疑。  
这个少年……真的是魔王吗？  
这样的疑问一直在朱雀的心里徘徊不去。

在太阳下山前，二人顺利来到了边城城门。  
“哦，这里就是人类的领域对吧？”抬头看那巍巍边墙，鲁路修新奇地感概道。  
“拜托你进到人类的领域之后不要再人类人类地喊，这样会很显眼的！”  
“我明白了，勇者阁下。”  
“还有不能叫我勇者阁下！”  
“……那要叫你什么呢？”  
“呃……”面对天然的表情，朱雀一时语塞，支吾一阵后小声道，“叫我朱雀吧…”  
“朱雀……”鲁路修默念他的名字，念了几遍习惯后扬声道，“那么朱雀，你也别叫我魔王，叫我鲁路修就行了。”  
“呃……”突然就互叫名字让朱雀反应不过来。见他呆在那儿，鲁路修说，“在进城之后要尽量表现得自然吧？”  
“嗯…好的…………鲁路修。”他只能硬着头皮喊出魔王的名字，而对方听了心情似乎不错，踢踢马肚子先领头走去。  
看那潇洒前进的少年，再对比一下扭捏停滞的自己，朱雀不禁叹气。才一天就与敌对的魔王互呼名字，亲密程度未免进展太快了吧。虽然对方好像没什么心机，但始终防不胜防。即使看起来多么地友善，但那终归是统领魔界、与人类为敌的魔王。  
坚定自己的信念，甩动缰绳，跟上少年。  
“兰斯洛特，我们走吧。”

这镇子他来时便经过一遍，第二遍时还是觉得边检实在是随便。他身边的少年全身上下用披风遮了个密不透风就剩下两只眼睛往外看，加上牵着的那匹怎么看都不普通的大马，竟可轻易进城。走在边城的大街上，朱雀一直忍耐旁人投来的诡异目光。可鲁路修似乎无特别感觉，依旧慢条斯理地走，十足一副把人类文明当新鲜来看的姿态。硬着头皮尽量加快脚步好让队友跟上，好不容易到了旅馆，马匹由马夫牵走照顾，两人便来到服务台前。  
“麻烦要一间房。”他如此道。  
“要两间。”没想到身边的少年突然插嘴，让老板娘一下子懵了。  
猛瞪了鲁路修一眼后，他坚持道，“要一间！”  
鲁路修不甘示弱地回瞪，“两间！”  
“路还远着我们要省路费！”  
“我大把钱用不着省。”  
“你知道现在是什么身份吗！”  
“说白了你只是吝啬。”  
“你说什么？！”  
谁都不肯退步，果然魔王与勇者一对上头就来气，活像前世搞乱骨头一样。  
“很抱歉打断你们……”夹在两人中间的老妇人好不容易才能插上个话来，只见她强笑道，“只剩下一间单人房了，请问还要入住吗？”  
听后二人皆一愣，都收了口，脸上不知为何有些发烫。

入宿手续跟边检一样随便。登记过姓名付过定金，老板娘也没质疑过他两名字的真实性，挥手就叫人招呼他们去吃饭。这个时候天色已完全沉下来，陈旧的旅馆里点亮所有灯光也稍觉昏暗。饭厅里早已是一派热闹，龙蛇混杂的场面就如每一个低档旅馆会有的那样，空气中充满烟酒、食物与男人各种体液混淆的臭味。两人在饭厅的一角坐下，鲁路修更是选择了背对所有不雅画面，冷静地拿起菜单豪快点菜。  
“点太多了吧！”他低声劝阻，这样子挥霍下去不会要露宿街头吧。  
但黑衣的少年比他潇洒太多，将菜单交回侍应生后还吩咐快点上菜。  
“不用担心，人类的钱财我有很多。”黑色的一团里头紫眸闪出凌厉光芒，让这个穷得响叮当的勇者无言以对。  
不会是通过什么手法、或者是咒语从人类那里骗来的吧……边喝水边想着，他惊觉自己这样想的话肯定又会被对方揶揄。含住口水停顿动作等待，只是好一会都不见那名唇舌犀利的少年有所反应，他便小心翼翼地吞咽，再抬头看看对方。  
是平常的样子……而且还有点等不耐烦了的感觉，是因为饿了吧。总而言之，好像并没有感触到他的思维。是没有使用魔法还是其他，见侍应生开始上菜朱雀也不再多想。  
见鲁路修以优雅的姿态用餐，把那些粗糙食物放入嘴中咀嚼，朱雀眨眨眼觉得奇怪。  
“你不讨厌人类的食物吗？”  
“笨蛋，人类和魔族没有你想象中差别大。”  
“呃……”自知没趣的人类少年噤了声，只好低头闷声狼吞虎咽。  
吃饭的过程中饭厅一直吵嚷，闲言蜚语小道消息不绝入耳，该会是收集情报的一个绝佳场所。一顿饭下来听得最多就是最近镇上发生的少女强奸案，政府悬赏缉拿犯人，一群糙汉子便嚷嚷叫着说要独占赏金赛谁比较厉害。有人说是单纯变态所为，亦有人认为是魔族所为，众说纷纭，无一定论。  
快快充饥后，未免生事两人早早回了房。虽说对刚才众人所说的话题有点介怀，但他也知道刻意避免和鲁路修讨论这种绝对会产生分歧的话题才是明智之举。经过一天的奔波，累垮的朱雀坐倒在简陋的床上，解开身上皮带，终于松口气。跟在后头进来的黑色少年冷观房间数秒，走到他的身边抽起叠好的床单。他正疑惑，就看到少年把被单往地下一铺，然后整理皱褶。  
“你……在干什么？”他不解地问。  
“如你所见啊人类——铺床。”少年理所当然地回答。  
“所以说了不要叫我人类呀！”  
“那是限定在其他人类面前而已吧。”  
“……”不得不说，这个魔王虽比想象中普通，但在某些地方却意外地难相处。看少年弯腰整理的样子，朱雀不禁冲口而出，“不可以用魔法变一张床出来吗？”  
鲁路修听了一愣，坐在地上直起腰杆，向他投来一个鄙视目光，“愚蠢的人类，魔法没有你想象中那么万能。”  
“……”遭到嘲讽的勇者后悔自己如此天真，竟然把心中的问题真的问出来。铺好床单，鲁路修把身上披风脱下，盖在上面直接就当了被子。见此状，朱雀觉得自己实在是不被人看在眼内——那名矗立魔界之巅的少年，竟毫无怨言地打地铺，把唯一的床让给被称为愚蠢人类的他。  
“挤一些的话其实还可以睡两个人的。”  
“感谢你的邀请，勇者阁下。但我没兴趣与人类同床。”  
“……”动听嗓音说着斯文敬语，但句子意思确实让朱雀恼火，“从刚才开始你就一直很嚣张呢。你到底明不明白你现在的身份是人质？到床上去睡，万一你夜晚逃跑怎么办？”  
绷紧一张脸厉声说完，坐在地上的少年眸色平静，你我互相注视数秒后，先由朱雀感到紧张，本想要再说点什么，对方闭去双眼，站了起来。  
修长的身体再一次弯下，这次是捡起披风与被单往床上铺回，轻易的妥协反而让他无所适从。

“我睡在里头的话就即使逃跑也会惊动到你，所以安心睡吧。”  
这夜的对话以此为结束。瘦弱的少年蜷缩在床的边缘，用黑色的大披风当做被子，把全身上下裹成一团，道过晚安后安然入睡。拎着与黑色截然不同的白色被子，看着身边占位不多的少年，他的心莫名地不是滋味。窗外夜色高悬，镇子却依然灯火通明。已到深夜时分，却仍可听见楼下不时传来打闹吵架的声音。  
上一次与人同床究竟是何时早已忘记，即使违和感始终不褪，但究竟还是要躺下休息。轻手轻脚地钻入被子，整个身板却是僵硬的。见身旁的人已经睡得安稳，他不由得暗自啧嘴，怨念自己干嘛这么紧张。一把将被子盖过头，背对同床的人，闭眼让自己不要多想。

 

一觉过后，吵醒他的依旧是楼下过大的动静。不知发生了什么争执，就连二楼的地板也在轰然震动，直接把他从睡梦中惊醒。缓慢睁开眼睛，大脑仍未完全清醒。残留的睡意麻醉着眼球，令视野蒙上一层白茫。他依稀见到一个赤裸的白皙胴体，就像每一个少年都会作的那些梦一样，在这梦中，纤细的腰肢让人生怜，小小的臀部娇俏可人，当那个身体转过来，肉粉色的乳首一瞬映入眼帘，荡起少年本就藏有暗涌的涟漪，亦破碎了梦的镜面。若被梦魇唤回现实的勇者猛地翻了个身，口中碎碎念着这是梦这是梦，不敢去看背后的艳色画面。  
穿衣的声响于耳畔絮絮撩人，等到好一会儿终于听不见了，他这才敢偷偷摸摸地侧身瞄去。沐浴后鲁路修已经穿好衣服，恰是此时亦觉察到他的目光，他一惊想假装还在睡，对方已发话，“还不肯醒来吗？我们今天还要赶路呢。”  
魔王句中的平静，似乎代表对方没有发觉自己偷看到裸体呢。于是乎，勇者悻悻然起了床，装作什么都没发生过一样。  
“早安，勇者阁下。”和煦的北国阳光自灰蒙的窗子照入，少年双目眯细，上下睫毛贴合与一起，浓密成两条好看的月牙弧。迎接他的清晨第一个微笑，不算灿烂但却温柔得溢出来。他顿时哑了嘴巴，感觉到眼睛有点刺痛感。就连一句最普通的问候，也说得尴尬别扭。  
“早、早上好……”

收拾好简单的行礼，办好退房手续，领回马匹后二人向南城门前进。眼看城门就在前方，却不断有人拉着马儿或货物回头，嘴中还不住骂骂咧咧。  
“可以请问一下发生了什么吗？”抱着疑问朱雀拦住一人问道。  
“好像是发生了什么案件，现在整个镇子都要封锁！天杀的，我的货物还要赶着送去的啊！”  
“封城了？”鲁路修低声问朱雀。  
“看来是这样……”朱雀低声念着，虽然情况似乎无可扭转，但他还是想看看有没有转机，“你留在这里等我，我过去问问守城士兵。”  
“恩。”  
鲁路修乖巧地回答，他转身就要朝城门走去，但没出三步又回来。  
又包得一身黑的鲁路修用那双亮盈盈的紫眼睛奇怪地看着他。  
他顿时觉得有些不自在，可还是咬咬牙伸手捉住鲁路修的手臂。  
“怕你会逃跑，还是跟我一起来。”  
“…………”  
稍经波折两人领着马来到城门，想要出城却果然被人拦住。  
“昨晚镇上又发生了一起少女强奸案，到现在为止已经是第十宗了，所以政府决定暂时封城，直到找到凶手才解封。”士兵如此解释。  
“没有确切的解封时间吗，我们有急事要出城。”  
“我说你们最好还是放弃，快点回去吧，早一点还可能订到旅馆呢。”  
“可是……！”  
还想要争取的他被鲁路修轻拍了肩膀，少年向他摇摇头，其中意思他明了——他自己亦是军人，知晓上级的命令就是绝对，再纠缠下去也只会是白费力气。  
“他说的没错，现在最好的办法是快点回到旅馆，说不定还可以订到一间房。那时候再想想怎么办吧。”  
“……也只能这样了。”  
万般无奈之下，两人只可原路回到旅店。与他们一样折返的人很多，旅馆被挤得密不透风，好不容易找到机会与老板娘对话，却被告知房间已被订空。  
难道又要露宿街头吗……？虽然并不是没试过，但习惯床褥的柔软之后对地板的硬邦实在厌恶。看着朱雀面上的遗憾，鲁路修凑着细长的身体挤了上去。与老板娘细语一阵之后，对方喜逐颜开，挥挥手就要小二把他们带入房间。同在订房的人见此大叫不公平，老板娘一声大喝，全都都不敢吱声。在众人瞩目之下两人逃离现场，随着小二来到一间比昨晚要好得多的房间。  
他讶得嘴巴都合不拢，难掩喜悦地到处翻看。原来这么破烂的旅馆还会有如此干净整洁的房间，而且绝对是他一路过来住过的最好看的。  
“如阁下所愿，还是单人房。”不知是认真还是玩笑，当鲁路修对他说出这句话时候他总感觉脸颊发热。  
“你跟老板娘说了什么？”不会是用了什么咒术吧？  
“蛊惑人类的方法很简单，我说出三倍的价钱，她就马上答应了。”还一副得意洋洋的表情。  
“三倍？！”贫困潦倒的勇者大叫，“你到底是有多浪费啊！”  
“……”魔王脸上闪过一丝不悦，“我只是满足你内心所想而已，难道这不是取悦人类的方法吗？”  
“呃……”勇者一下子无话可说，想要责怪却又不忍。他面前的这个少年，给他的感觉更像是人类七八岁的小孩，思维单纯笔直，可以善意地伤害人，亦可无意地蛊惑人。

百无聊赖地呆在房间，左逛逛右看看，体力无处发泄的勇者朱雀甚至开始做起了俯卧撑。鲁路修则坐在椅子上，专心看着一本不知从何搞来的通俗书。对于人类来说无趣无比的书魔王看得是津津有味，朱雀叫了他两声，才终于得到回应。  
“呐，可不可以用那个空间传送的魔法，把我们送到城外？”  
“万分遗憾，到了人界后我的魔力被限制，不要说传送魔法了，连读心我也用不了。”  
听此朱雀动作一滞，心想到了人界后没被揶揄果然是因为没被窥心，这样的话以后乱想什么也不用担心了。虽然保证了思维独立性，但如此一来就更难离开镇子了。  
“以阁下的能力，我相信可以轻易突破防线。”  
“不、这样的话…肯定会被当成犯人的吧？”  
“那就静待人类无能的政府找出真凶。”  
“你也知道政府无能啊……”  
运动流出的汗水浸湿他的脸，与少年的对话让他各种意味上的汗颜，在第一百遍撑起身体后，他的脑袋忽然灵光一闪。  
“对了，与其呆等，还不如由我们来找出凶手呢。”  
犯人到底是人类还是魔族，这一点始终令他无法释怀。  
“……”专注看书的少年明显一愣，冷静的脸上罕见地出现了惊愕神色。“据我所知，人类的体力与其智商成反比，所以阁下还是放弃吧。”  
“可是除此之外没有办法了啊！”被嘲讽的勇者脸红着从地面一蹦而起，嗓音刺得鲁路修捂住耳朵。合上书本，淡然的紫眸静静看着认真的绿眸。楼下吵闹声依旧不绝于耳，两位少年四目相对，空气中漂浮的尘埃在折射阳光中依稀可见。  
“这就是你所祈愿的吗，勇者阁下？”漆黑的少年与他如此轻说。浓郁的眸色灌注深刻的眷恋，让他于一瞬之间回忆起那空荡斑驳的礼堂，少年向他递来的邀约。  
——成为我的骑士。  
他无法理解，只凭一面之缘，竟可说出仿佛约定一生的话。是玩笑，是真心？就好比此时此刻，摆在他眼前的甜美诱惑。  
“啊，这就是我所祈愿的。”这样回答的话，你会满足我吗？  
“……我明白了。”半刻的犹疑，少年含了意味深长的微笑允诺，“那就如阁下所愿。”  
朱雀不自觉地咽了口水，他感觉到自己心跳异常。  
就像是作出一个鲁莽的决定，或者是下了一个难以理解的赌注。  
勇者与魔王，这两个注定相杀的少年，现在竟不可思议地合作了。

洗漱间的门吱呀打开，黑色的少年从里头走出，啊不。或者此刻，并不能完全称他为“少年”。勇者一时间目瞪口呆，甚至怀疑起自己那绝好的视力。但擦了擦眼睛，面前景象还是丝毫未变。  
“你……用了什么幻术或者障眼法吗？”  
“哈？”少年低头看了一眼身上装束，再抬首淡然答道，“只是假发、化妆和变装而已，并没有使用魔法。有哪里不妥吗？”  
“……”朱雀无法反驳。要说哪里不妥，也只能是为何男扮女装也可以逼真吧！除开那接近一米八的身高，还有那毫无女性韵味的眼神，就几乎是毫无破绽了。不过想想帝国高大的女性大有存在，比鲁路修那傲人气质更为雄性魄力的更是屡见不鲜，所以现在站于他眼前的这一位漆黑“少女”，还真算是亭亭玉立、美艳动人了。回想这几年，见到的也全是那种金发碧眼凹凸有致的西式女性，像那种纤细温和若小桥流水的反而稀奇。看着面前这货真价实的小腰小臂，特别是那黝黑长发与浓黑睫毛，对于他这个东方审美观念的人来说，实在是正中下怀。  
“这样真的把犯人引出来吗？”说这句话的时候他完全不敢看去鲁路修，生怕自己的眼光露馅。  
“我对于人类罪犯的心理了解并不多，只能说是碰碰运气，也比你去瞎调查的好。”拿起披风，鲁路修悠悠然往颈子上系好蝴蝶结，“还是说你有别的提案？”转头一看朱雀，对方竟咻地扭过头去，样子甚是奇怪。  
“呃……当我没说。”明明张嘴就是比自己都要低沉的声线，他的心就是砰通个不停，若是连声音也变了的话——“对了，你可以装出女孩的声音么？”这话不经大脑就溜了出来，对方诧异地看着他，他也瞬间觉得自己到底是有多失礼。  
“啊…并不是强迫你…但如果做不到的话还是尽量别开口说话为好。”他尴尬地挽救场面，而鲁路修盯着他，很快便平静道，“声艺的话我还是很擅长的。”  
“诶……？”那就是可以用女孩子的声音说话了？他的大脑霍地闪过一些乱七八糟的画面。但鲁路修冷淡的一句“但我还是尽量不出声吧”，把他的幻想全数浇灭。  
把宽大兜帽朝脑袋一盖，对着镜子做好最后确认，“好了勇者阁下，你只要假装带着一位普通的少女去购置旅行用品，明白了吗？”  
稍微抬高的男性声线，不知为何听在耳侧就真的有种少女娇蛮的错觉。他莫名觉得有些委屈，但这样的感觉并不厌恶。  
“……我明白了，这位美丽的小姐。”往前一步，努力摆出自己最为绅士的样子拉起那套了黑丝手套的右手。突然被温柔对待的“少女”不觉愣了，随即唇角一弯，笑意竟有点可爱。他只觉心头小鹿又开始乱撞，急忙喊道，“……走了啦！”

一昼购物归来，过程和平得叫他怀疑自己不是在进行什么身负民族重担的旅途，而是出来度假的。即使深感如此休闲真的没问题吗，但看看一旁正脱去披风的人，又实在不能埋怨。的确从最开始到现在，鲁路修都一直在迁就配合自己。当看到那把柔顺如丝绸一般的秀发倾洒而出，他的内心更是动摇——人家甚至连女装都为自己扮了。  
记得今天在一个路边摊看货的时候，一阵强风就是这么碰巧地把鲁路修的帽子吹开，黑亮的发线一下子倾泻而出，黝黑光泽灵动四溢，加上那自然捋住发丝的动作，双眼被风刺得闭起的细节，不单是他与摊主，就连附近路过的一些人都看呆了。蹲在旁边的他硬是愣了好一会，直到鲁路修给他眼色，他才急急忙忙把对方帽子盖回拉了手就走。  
现在想来，虽然没有大肆宣扬，不过应该有人认为他的同伴就是一名少女了吧。  
“接下来应该怎么做呢？”  
“等。”  
“诶？”  
“人类的气味弄得我有点头晕，我先躺会。”  
“喂……”  
才刚说完，少年脱去外套就缩进被窝里头，他有些无所适从地看着，不消五分钟鲁路修还真的睡了。看看时钟，这还八点未到，楼下餐厅正开始热闹。看样子只能够自己一个先去吃饭了。轻声关上门，下楼的脚步也特别轻快。但愿别被人追问跟在身边的少女是怎么回事，他还没想过要怎么回答呢。

到头来，还是没能躲过飞速传播的流言。几经辛苦才能摆脱重围的朱雀回到房间心想总算可以休息休息，可没想到演戏的效果快速而显著。床上躺着的鲁路修不见了，桌面倒是到多一张纸条，上面写着“我被拐走了”。  
言简意赅的一句话——诶不对劲啊为什么还能不慌不忙地写下这样的字条啊！  
本来就少条筋的勇者大脑面对突发情况更是死死卡主，即使知道应该立即去找鲁路修，但从何找起是问题呀！毫无头绪之下，他又突然觉得矛盾。为何身为勇者的自己要去担心敌人，况且对方身为魔王，应当所向披靡才对，区区一个罪犯是绝对不会伤害到他的吧？  
………………但是，还是觉得担心。心绪完全不能平静，手心亦直冒冷汗，他咬咬牙，真恨自己狠不下心来。  
“可恶！”为什么那个魔王给自己的感觉会这么弱啊！猛地一锤桌面，自暴自弃的朱雀抛掉那些所谓的坚持与原则狂奔下楼。才刚去到门口正迷糊不知往左往右，马儿嘶鸣声振刺耳膜。睁眼一看，魔王漆黑的战马停在面前，脖子上挂着挣断的缰绳，血红的瞳满载杀戮戾气。  
“蜃气楼……”  
他呆了喊马儿的名字，它眉宇一轴，似是十分厌恶的模样，鼻孔中喷出鼓气，又甩甩头颅猛踹地面。朱雀觉得它像是在表达些什么，便猜测道，“是叫我上来吗？”才刚说完，马儿就极其烦躁地朝他大噬一口，差点啃掉他一块肉，吓得他几乎跌坐在地。  
即使得到乘坐的许可，但蜃气楼也绝不会恭敬到跪下让他上去。朱雀只能用难看的姿势辛苦地爬上马背，还没坐稳身下魔物已拔腿奔驰。他连拿好马缰的时机都没有，只能以双手死命抱住坚实的马身，才能保证自己不掉下去摔个骨折。  
这么狂的马，也真亏魔王可以驯服啊！心头才刚闪过这样的想法，马儿便似通灵了一样猛来个急转弯，硬是把他活生生地甩在地上。  
“哇啊！！”除了自己的惊叫声外，似乎还听见骨头几乎碎裂的声音呀。大脑一阵天昏地暗，痛得龇牙咧嘴，他挣扎着爬起，视野还未明清，但已有一片区别于夜深之色的肤白直逼眼前。  
他顿时惊呆，或者说不知道该以何种表情去面对。那名以少女姿态呈现的少年正以被欺辱的姿态被一名男子压在身下，身上衣裙被撕破数处，露出堪比少女的幼白肌肤。纷散凌乱的黑发下，遮挡的那张总是冷淡的脸，此刻竟是那样的表情。  
惊慌与害怕，看去他的那双若紫若红的瞳孔，如玻璃破碎般四散着碎裂的光——他的胸口在一瞬之间揪紧，目眦尽裂，怒气与杀意顷刻随剑而出，“鲁路修！！！”  
就如马驹过隙所说的那样，他的步子没迈出三米，一道黑色闪电擦肩而过。高壮的黑马提起蹄子往自家主人上方一脚，那人随即飞了出去，接而重重地跌在地上，并翻腾十几米才得以停下。他愣在原处，维持着抽剑的姿势，深黑的暗巷里头只有死寂，那人没有动弹，像是死了一样安静。  
死亡。这个词颇为应景地出现于脑海。他面前的一切发生得太过突然，转折得太过迅猛，他没能迅速理清事状，只能单凭肉眼捕捉信息。受害者、魔王鲁路修捋捋头发，重新披好过大的外套，面上有过的那些表情，就像是谎言一样轻易擦走，不留一点痕迹。魔龙蜃气楼走到主人身边，垂下脖子倾听少年耳语。少刻，马儿抖擞了鬃毛，少年亦一副好整以暇的样子站起来。顿时，所有的目光都不约而同地汇聚在最深的角落、不知是死是活的男子身上。  
他从后方静静看着，破云而出的月光映清楚少年的身姿。即使伪装多么完美，柔弱面具之下的真实依旧残忍。在那双瞳孔彻底变红的前一刻，勇者挡在魔王的前方，抽出他坚信正义的剑。  
“已经够了，”他的打赌输了。犯下这无可饶恕的罪的，是与他一样的人类。“这场戏结束了。”  
少年瞳中的红犹在，那就像是用紫罗兰与红玫瑰榨酱混淆而成的一种浓郁而妖冶的色彩，美丽到诡谲的地步。  
看着勇者那无谓的执着，少年牵动一丝嗤笑。那张如同花季少女的脸庞、零落动人的秀发，都生生与他的笑容产生违和。  
“人类…真的跟蚂蚁很像呢。卑贱…但顽强的生命。”  
“放过他吧，他已经没有反抗的能力了。”即便紧捉利剑，他还是无法抑制自心而生的畏怕。那大概是类似动物面临天敌一样的反应，他前方的这名少年手无寸铁，无法使用魔法，却叫人不寒而栗。  
“嘶！！”  
鲁路修还未回答，身边的蜃气楼首先不答应。少年摸摸马鼻子安抚，让它先到一旁去。  
见最具攻击性的马儿走开，他稍稍松口气。考虑着要不要把剑收回免得把气氛弄得太僵，但又总觉得必须有所警惕，最后还是把剑放下，并不回鞘。  
鲁路修观察着他的一举一动，样子十分愉悦。  
“为什么不能杀了他？”少年提声问道。那样的语气，抱着好奇与求知欲，单纯得就像是仅仅想要知道自己不知道的事情那样，“除开想要侵犯我这一点，在人类的法律层面来说，他也犯下了足够判处死刑的罪了吧。”  
“即使判处死刑，那也是由我们人类来裁决，轮不到你这个魔族来说！”  
坚持自己的信念，罪恶必须以光明与正义来审判。他大声说出这些，强调人类的公理。  
少年圈着手臂，摆出一个站得比较舒服的姿势，眼神里显然有了厌烦。  
“明明最初的约定并没有触及犯人的生死，为什么现在非要人类来决定？这样有违契约。”  
“契约？”他搞不懂这名魔族少年的思维模式。  
“没错。你跟我约定的每一句话，都会成为契约的内容。”少年认真诉说着，可又马上撇头一笑，像是自嘲般地续道，“不过，人类也就是那样的生物。随随便便就许下承诺，然后轻易地忘记、背叛、掩饰……而且，还一副自大的样子。呐，我说啊。”少年沉笑着走近，而对方不住后退，少年的笑便愈发深不见底，“你刚才说，人类必须由来人类裁决，那为什么你们却擅自决定了猪牛羊马等动物的生死？  
“那个是……弱肉强食……“他的回答完全没有底气。  
“弱肉强食？好答案呢。那么魔族明明比人类强大，为何不可以决定人类的生死？“  
“总之……不可以杀他！！”他大喊着，仿佛只能通过声量才能覆盖掉心中难以抑制的动摇。  
少年停止了前进。他迷惑地看去沉默的对方，而少年也没有逃避他的目光。带着与外表不配的疲惫与苍老，鲁路修无奈地浅笑。  
“无论过了多少年，会坚守承诺的，都不会是人类呢。”  
鲁路修看着自己。那句话，恍若就是向自己倾述的。可句中包涵的到底为何，他不能了解。他只回望着少年的眼睛，光线的摇曳变换令那双瞳孔有种欲哭的错觉。  
他不知道自己该说些什么。而鲁路修也似乎并不奢求他什么。那些尖锐逼人的语言也只是说说，到底还是没有作出行动。那个时而冷酷时而温柔的少年，正一点一点地如病毒感染他的所有认知。  
看着这个迷惘的勇者，魔王兀自暗笑。那笑中所含的狡黠或真心，是他无法看透的。少年看看外边，似是感受到什么般忽然冒出一句，“啊，好像差不多了。”  
他还懵然着，对方突然向前倒去，吓得他赶紧接着，刚好抱了个满怀。  
是太累了吗？！还是说………………真的被侵犯了啊？！  
比起那些复杂的东西，这种担忧他倒是想得很快。还未等他问个究竟，巷口那头便出现了灯光。  
“……你们怎么了？！”该是听到响动而至的人上前查问，在看到他怀里抱着的衣衫褴褛的少女后，每个人的脸上都好像懂了什么。  
“诶…那个……其实是……”他脸霍地红了想要推开怀里的可怜“少女”，却被鲁路修捉着衣服不放。  
“笨蛋，快点说找到犯人了啊！”  
少年低声跟他说，他这才反应过来，结结巴巴向众人解释。结果，奄奄一息的犯人被捉走，有人询问他的恋人有否被侵犯，他连忙摆手摇头说那不是恋人，人家笑笑说年轻人害羞，他哑口无言只能认命，“少女”则擦擦假泪笑得怜人感谢大家帮助，又骗了一票倾心。

边城的封锁很快解除，被硬冠上英雄名衔的勇者携着他的同伴，在众多歆慕或妒忌的眼神下被欢送离开。犯下严重罪行的男子目的似乎是收集少女的初血来进行某种禁忌仪式，但到底有否判处死刑，二人也无从得知了。从那晚直到现在，鲁路修没有再与他争论人类与魔族的问题，虽耽搁了一点时间，两名少年依旧朝着目的地缓慢进发。  
这出城的路上鲁路修照样骑着高人半截的大马，把浑身上下裹个密不透风。偶然的几句闲聊也只觉对方漠不关心，是否那夜的争执让对方不悦现在还耿耿于怀，还是说那夜的经历留下不好回忆，或者只是普通地还不习惯人界……  
满脑子的想法乱成一团，而他身边的少年仍然沉默得叫他好不自然。偷偷仰望对方的侧脸，他忽然醒起鲁路修已经不能对他使用读心了。这样一来就说得通了，所以就算他装了一肚子坏话，对方也不会察觉。不再被擅自窥探内心所想当然是求之不得，但郁闷感又确实挥之不去。就像是习惯了某种坏习惯，明明知道这样不行，却上瘾了般难以割舍。  
自己的想法无法传递出去，而对方也不来探知自己所想的话……这样的同伴与旅途，到底意味何在？  
“距离下个城镇还有多久？”  
对方的突然发话令他愣了一下。像是等到了期待已久的事情那样，他的心情一下子豁然开朗，笑容随即流泻而出，看得鲁路修连眨大眼。  
见他一脸傻相不回答，鲁路修只能接着说，“假如你希望的话，我们可以加快行程。”  
“不，”他即答道，“现在这个速度就好了。”  
鲁路修对朱雀的爽快感到诧异，心想人类果然是善变的动物。但无论如何，只要是那个人所祈愿的话……  
“那就如阁下所愿，慢慢地享受这段旅程吧。”  
少年朝他微笑，在漆黑的颜色当中，那抹笑容显得犹然动人。  
如黑夜中的一抹微光，如绝望中的一点希望。

不明原因，亦不去多想。  
他发觉自己想要逐渐地去了解鲁路修——至少，在成为真正的敌人之前。

 

第三章   
猫之城

朱雀其实早已习惯独自旅行。漫漫的一条路，望不到边际。他驾着不会离弃他的兰斯洛特，走过无数条孤寂的道路。只是现在，他有了不知可否成为朋友的同伴。虽然那个同伴总是居高临下地俯视他，还总是露出“你是异类”的嫌弃表情……  
人类与魔族的鸿沟怎么都不可能在短时间内拉近，更何况他也没这个心思。同样，他的同伴——魔王鲁路修似乎也一样。今天，从出发到现在坐下休息，鲁路修都没跟他对上超过三句的话。  
“明明那天夜里莫名其妙地说了一大堆话……”他一边拴好马缰一边嘟囔，脑内挥之不去的全是那夜的画面。难以想象此刻就在身边闭目养神的这名少年，竟会拥有如此癫狂的表情。但他应该知道，即使自己多么寄望，对方也不会成为他真正的同伴。  
这所谓的友谊，等回到帝都就结束了吧。  
默默地想着这些，绑好马儿后他正想在草地上歇一会，忽然耳根闪过一个激灵，他整个人瞬间精神起来。这个声音是……！  
好久都没遇到了……快来抚慰我受伤的心灵吧！！  
沉浸在人界清新草木香气中的鲁路修耳根突然遭受某种尖声的强力冲击。极不情愿地睁开眼睛，油绿的视野中似乎有一只四肢修长的动物正跳着某种扭曲的舞。  
看了一会，少年终于忍不住发问。  
“你在干什么？”  
“啊鲁路修，吵醒你了吗！”眼角迸泪的朱雀痛得龇牙咧嘴，手掌上挂了一只把牙齿深深钻入他皮肉的深灰色猫咪。  
盯着朱雀痛苦的脸，鲁路修淡然道，“没事，你可以继续。”  
“诶？！”朱雀顿时备受打击，难道不帮帮他吗！  
他的注意力一松懈，手上猫咪忽地松开了嘴，然后一溜烟地钻到鲁路修的斗篷里。  
两名少年明显都有点吃惊，在呆愣三秒后，鲁路修的衣服中开始有东西在蠢动。朱雀紧张地看着，并一步一步地接近。鲁路修则漠视了衣服里头的动静，无言看着勇者脸上兴奋的神情。做着嘘声的动作，朱雀慢慢伸出手来企图捉住那只小顽皮，没想到一个黑黑的小脑袋猛地从鲁路修的领结中钻出，还给了他迅雷不及掩耳的一爪。  
“哇！！”  
勇者夸张地喊了出来，还一屁股跌在地上，样子要多狼狈有多狼狈。  
看至此，魔王终于矜持不住，“噗”地一声偷笑了。  
“为什么它会那么亲近你啊！”一股脑翻起来后朱雀就不服气地大声申诉。  
忽略掉怀里朝朱雀炸毛的猫咪，鲁路修作出冷静分析，“据说在人界的生物里头，猫是最能与魔族产生共鸣的。现在看来也确实如此。我能感受到他对你的厌恶感。”  
“………………”朱雀的爱猫之心简直就像被鲁路修无情地刮了几刀。但他一昂头，绝不气馁，“呐鲁路修，那你知道我为什么总被猫咪讨厌吗？”  
“这个……”  
“喵喵喵喵！”  
还没回答，下巴底下的动物已经抢先。朱雀双眼闪亮地看了它一会，再转睛向鲁路修，“它刚才在说什么？”  
看朱雀欣喜的样子，鲁路修果然还是不忍心告诉他。  
“鲁路修……”  
“呃……”  
这个人类的眼睛也未免太闪亮了吧！！鲁路修深感自己快要被击破，只能选择扭头不看。而此时衣服中又起了一阵骚动，还惹起瘙痒逼红脸颊。  
诸如“你不要乱钻啊”或者“让我来捉住他”这样的话还未能完整说出，少年之间窄狭的距离刹那被生生插入一线迅光，刮裂的风声还不绝于耳，锐物刺入地面引发的震荡回响就已吓破胆子。冷汗自额边渗出、落下，吞咽口水，难以置信地看去——那是一支锋利的箭矢，杆子仍在微微颤动。  
“切！射偏了！！”  
人的声音划破这一片骇人的宁静，朱雀神色一变，拔起箭矢怒气腾腾地向来者走去。吵嚷声果就在下一秒钟炸开，鲁路修无心思去听人类愚蠢的争吵，只凝目看去猫咪逃跑的方向。灌木丛窸窸窣窣，一直延伸至黝黑的密林，猫咪的踪影也就消失不见。

“那群人实在太不可理喻了！”  
直至找到旅馆下榻，朱雀还是十分气恼。  
“那支箭差一点就射中我们了！！这还算了，那些人竟然说要杀死整个城的猫！！！”  
人类的愤怒与不解情绪涨满小小一间单人房，而黑色的魔族少年则冷淡听着，脱去披风与外套，就像最普通地入住旅店那样，检查各种用具的完好与洁净，放置行礼，收拾明天要用的东西。  
一股脑说着的朱雀看见鲁路修正准备拿衣服去洗，脑袋就是一热，捉住对方手臂声音毫不温柔。  
“你不是说魔族和猫很要好的吗，难道你就不同情他们吗？”  
一看勇者的颜，魔王就知道这家伙又热血过头，要多管闲事。  
盯了勇者那双浑身上下唯一值得观赏的绿眸半刻，鲁路修阖目道，“同情。”  
朱雀顿时喜出望外，“那我们就帮帮忙吧！”  
紫瞳再睁开时，里头剩下的就只有睥睨。  
“我说啊勇者阁下。您实在有点正义感泛滥了。”冷淡地甩开朱雀的手，鲁路修整整自己被弄皱的衣袖，“上次是犯下死罪的人，这次是与你毫无关系的畜生？下一次又会是什么呢。”  
欣喜被冷水一浇，空气顿如凝结。鲁路修看见朱雀握紧拳头，紧咬下唇。  
少年突然想要笑。笑的是自己。  
在人类的书上读到一句话叫做“期望越大失望越大”，大概也就是现在这种感受。  
面前这一位人类的少年，即便被自己寄予多大的期望，但也只是个活了区区十七栽的屁孩而已。  
不经意漏出一声的浅笑，让朱雀怀疑鲁路修到底是不是又在唬他。  
看着少年可爱的笑颜，他深刻感受到对比起鲁路修，自己真的太过幼稚。  
“我会帮忙的啦。”少年眯细着眼睛浅笑，那个笑容幽幽深深，让他联想到自己最爱的猫科动物。“可是，要适合而止。”  
羞恼与不忿，还有难耐的心跳。他感觉到差距，想要追上对方。  
“因为…我不是天使，是恶魔啊。”  
是啊，他应该时刻紧记的。  
他正在委托的，是只恶性难处的恶魔。

 

戴上猫的耳朵、猫的尾巴，扮演成猫的样子，这一切看起来如此梦寐以求，但实际操作起来的唯一感想就是——丢脸。朱雀觉得这绝对是他有生以来做过的最蠢的事情了。  
但是偏偏那个魔王鲁路修就是少条筋非要想出这样的馊主意，还要他来配合，最可恼的是他还就范了。所以沦落到现在此等光景，只能算是自作孽不可活。但是，站在他前面的少年可不这么想。戴上黑色猫耳与尾巴的黑发少年比违和感满载的他要可爱得多，细长的身子好比猫咪优雅的身姿，略带妖媚的眼神也足够相像，就这么往那一站，披风哗地一甩，气势足够震住过往行人亦把他的脸皮削到最薄。  
站在这随便找来的高处，鲁路修就把这当演讲台开始大肆宣讲。  
“愚蠢的人类啊，我们是来自魔界的猫妖！！同时也是这个城镇的新统治者！！投降吧人类！被你们虐杀的我族同伴，我俩将会一一要你们填命！！此时向我俯首称臣，我还可以大发慈悲，让你们成为奴隶！来吧，用你们仅余的那少得可怜的智商想想吧！哈哈哈哈哈！！”  
张狂的笑声加上关节拉伸到极致的夸张动作，或许在路人眼中比起猫妖鲁路修更似疯子。被扯下水的无辜人类少年只敢窝在鲁路修身后铁青着脸，原本预定的剧本他是要适时迎合的，但此时朱雀只感到前所未有的羞耻，站在台上跟条棍子似的石化。  
不过，总而言之，在这个正实行杀猫政策的城镇如此大肆宣扬了自己是猫妖的话，被捉住关入笼牢是当然的了。两名猫耳少年如预料之中地被粗鲁地推入地牢，锁上锁链，听候发落。  
即使事态发展都正中下怀，朱雀果然还是无法忍受自己突然之间就变成阶下囚这个事实。“啊……竟然被关到监狱里面了……”即使只是个挂名勇者，但自己也总算是正义的使者啊！按着脑袋碎念这不是现实，当碰到脑袋上的柔软耳朵时，他才突然醒起这阴暗牢房里还有另一个与他处境一样的家伙。  
当平静下来，周遭的环境才逐渐清晰。诸如每一个监狱，阴森、冰冷、并伴随着尸体、血肉的微微恶臭。一身黑色的少年在这里简直就有如隐形，仿佛只有两只荧光的紫瞳在空中静止，烁动着幽灵的微光。那样的眼神让他无可言喻。如似寂静的等候，又像消弭了希望，一切都随漫长的岁月沉淀到最深处，曾经的辉煌都化作历史，一一沉湎入这深远无底的漆黑。  
少年眸子一抬，发现了他凝注的目光。  
“变成阶下囚的感觉如何？”  
看着鲁路修突变的调笑的脸，他故作轻松地回答，“糟透了。”  
假装着无奈的口吻，用虚伪的苦笑来掩饰自己泛动涟漪的内心。这种难以解释的不安感让他坐立不安。  
朱雀不住咽了口水，“……我们要在这里呆多久？”  
紫眸的少年似乎看穿了些什么，但并不挑明，“假如一切如预定发展，我们很快会被送去这场猫虐杀的主使人那里。一定是出于某种原因，或者为了获得某种利益才会发生这种事，所以我们不会在这里呆太久的。那个人……或者魔族，肯定很急不及待地想见我们……”  
冷静地作出分析，机智的头脑实为朱雀自愧不如。对于策略他无可厚非，反正自己也不是出谋划策那类人，他对认识不久的魔族少年有着莫名的信心，但徘徊困扰着他的，并不为此。  
“刚才还那么严厉地责备我，现在却干劲满满呢。”  
极其罕见地，他竟然揶揄起那个言语之力胜他百倍的少年。对方自然是颇为震惊，看这个深沉起来少几分傻气而添几分俊朗的人类勇者，不禁牵情一笑。  
“别误会哦。到现在为止，我仍然是觉得这次的行为十分愚蠢。把自己变成众矢之的，送往最危险的地方，就是为了救出一大堆与自己毫无瓜葛的人界生物……如果被我的臣民知道了，肯定要颜面无存了吧。”  
仰仰头，少年似笑非笑地看着上方唯一透出阳台的通风口。不知是否因为仍戴着猫耳的缘故，那番话和那个景象远没有达到其原意那么帅气。  
朱雀的视线一直在鲁路修的脸和猫耳之间选择犹疑，手臂欲伸又止，心头的瘙痒难当。  
“但是，你还是做了呢……”用低沉的声音作掩饰，他终于压抑不住内心的渴望，不动声色地伸手想去触摸那只看起来栩栩如生的黑色耳朵。  
为什么明明都是假的猫耳，戴在这家伙的脑袋上就是这么适合？！  
“那当然是因为你了。”  
“诶？！”  
一声惊叫，起因并不是鲁路修的回答，而是因为鲁路修突然转头他的手捉了个空。  
“呜……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……”  
从今天一早开始自己的爱猫之心就惨遭践踏，现在就连赝品也不能安慰一下，朱雀欲哭无泪，可不敢厚脸皮对鲁路修做出什么过火的事情。  
鲁路修不解人类为何会如此难懂，想要的东西都不敢说出口，自己一路迎合，却从来得不到认可或答谢。两位少年的思考模式差了十万八千里，这前路似乎多舛了。

在这个鬼地方耗了一阵，鲁路修果然察觉到什么，推推一旁昏昏欲睡的朱雀，压低声音说，“有人来了。”  
朱雀一惊，赶紧擦擦嘴角流下来的口水，怎料被对方见着了，一脸鄙视。他尴尬地赔笑，全然没有半点将要面临大危机的紧张感。两条长影投入监牢，棕色与黑色的两只猫妖咕噜着眼睛等待命运的安排。  
“真的要这样做吗！被发现的话可不得了！”  
“那你难道要眼睁睁地放弃这个千载难得的机会吗？！”  
前来的两人似乎发生了争执，你一言我一语地在铁牢前面相持不下。  
“呐鲁路修……怎么好像有点奇怪啊？”  
“确实不像是主使人派来的……”  
“那怎么办？！”  
“嘘……！！”  
朱雀的一声高音引起二人的注意，装睡的两只猫咪被识破，铁门被打开，人类的腿正一步一步靠近。  
朱雀下意识地捉住了鲁路修的手臂，其反应就好比是即将遭到逼害的当地猫咪，让鲁路修汗颜他干嘛如此入戏。  
“猫妖，够胆出声的话就宰了你们！”  
面对刀刃逼迫，两名少年只能吞声忍气，顺应突发事件发展了。

被强行携至的地方无非也就只是一间极为普遍的房子。要说不普遍的地方，大概便是大白天也乌漆墨黑，室内温度要比室外低得多，仿佛是刻意杜绝阳光与温暖，营造一个低温阴暗的环境。一来至此，朱雀首先捂住口鼻，惊恐地后退数步。看这平日骁悍的人竟如此反差，鲁路修亦不禁提高警觉。  
由于手臂都被锁链束缚，两名少年只能贴在一起，以防突变。  
“怎么了吗？”鲁路修低声问。  
“我嗅到尸体的味道。”朱雀厌恶地答。  
而就在此时，一盏烛灯被点燃，微弱的黄光形成一圈难辨的昏暗视野，照亮了一小处死白的色泽。通过这可怜的灯光，鲁路修终于看清了摆在他们面前的到底是什么。极其普通的、一具铺着白布的僵冷尸体。从四肢的长短程度来看，死者应该是一名孩童。由于无法看清细节，房间又做了防腐措施，所以无法辨析死亡了多久，但是大致能从散发的臭味来推断并不新鲜。看周围成人的言行表情，那该是这家人非常重要的孩子吧。那到底是为了什么而冒险带他两回来呢……  
冷酷得过分地作出分析，那边的人已向他们亮出利刃。  
看见这一幕的朱雀立即把鲁路修挡在身后，“你们到底想做什么！”  
捉着匕首的男人面色阴沉得就像僵尸一样可怕，受到朱雀的威吓之后手腕颤抖得更为厉害，“没必要告诉像你们这种害人的妖怪！都是因为你们这些可恶的猫，城里的孩子才会死的！！”  
“猫害死了孩子？”朱雀愤然怒斥，“这不可能！肯定是有什么误会！！”  
“不要再说了，你们只要乖乖地献上性命就可以了……”深黑的眼眶中，人类缩细的瞳孔正疯狂颤动。咧开的笑容，癫狂的语言，在魔族少年的眼中，这样的人类更似妖怪，或者比妖怪更为悲悯。  
推开朱雀的手臂，鲁路修无畏地向前一步，“你说‘献上性命’……是某种仪式的步骤吗？”  
被捕捉到话中线索的人类明显漏出破绽，神色慌张之余还掩饰不了对魔族的畏惧，即使手持武器并占有人数优势，只消少年一个眼神，气势凛冽刺骨，如永夜的深寒，令人感受到前所未有的恐惧与绝望。见人类轻易便被自己震吓，少年心中倍感无趣，脸上不禁露出藐视，顽劣性格逐渐显现。  
“进行仪式、杀死魔族……你们该不会天真到想要救活这个小孩吧？”鲁路修戏谑地说出自己的推敲，看见人类都一副惊愕模样，便无奈地叹口气，摇了摇头。  
“没想到时至今日还会有人想要尝试那个禁忌的仪式……并且天真到以为只用一个或者两个魔族的血就可以成功……我说啊，你们真的不怕仪式失败，孩子变成行尸走肉一样的怪物之余，你们这群人类也会因为反噬而断送黄泉么？”  
又是这样，用烟余饭后闲聊一样的语气来评述别人的生死。朱雀不知道鲁路修到底是否有意挑衅对方的底线，但假如在这样煽动下去的话，一定会非常危险。  
捉住鲁路修的手臂，朱雀给以眼色，“不要再说了，人类失去理智的话什么都会做出来的。”  
“呵……”少年坏笑出声，朱雀劝阻的话起了反效果，这下少年似乎更有兴致了。“那我更要看看人类丧失理智的样子呢。”  
“喂！！”  
再次甩开朱雀的手臂，绽放出最唯美的耻笑，少年眸中有对未知事物的热情与期待，那颗非人的心脏从未如此刻一般泵动得热血沸腾。  
“来啊人类。不是说要杀了我吗，为什么会不动手？还是说你在害怕，害怕即使一切都完成了，心爱的孩子不能复活，你们还要付上生命的代价啊？”  
“鲁路修，不要说了！！”  
“你们这群人类就是如此懦弱，满嘴仁义亲情，一旦要以自己的生命来交换，全部都退缩了。那还不如让这个孩子永远地变成尸体，你们就苟且偷生……”  
“鲁路修——！！！”  
少年冰封死去的躯壳、冰冻凝固的灵魂，嵌入的鲜红血液第一次激流澎湃。朱雀嘶吼的声音在耳边回响，鲁路修看见眼前飞溅出破碎红宝石般的血雨，他的体内撕磨着金属与肌肉碰撞的血花，人类的尖叫声、呼吸声、心跳声，全部都有如近在咫尺，在他的脑颅中闪烁行雷。  
插入少年心脏的匕首染成浓郁的深红色，腥甜的美味瞬间笼罩了整间屋子，连透明的空气也变成浅红的薄雾。行凶的男人吓得扔下刀子，与其他人类一同退避在屋的一角，不敢再去触碰这名引发异像的少年。蔓延的血液就似一只蜿蜒的魔掌，轻轻触碰朱雀的脚下，再慢慢浸湿他整个鞋底。他站在鲁路修的血泊当中，如同被红色的魔咒束缚捆绑，心跳狂乱精神恍惚，踏出的每一步都飘忽无力。他的视野朦胧振动，这场悲剧来得太过汹涌，就像一场突如其来的车祸，把一切都搞糟了，在他还没能反应过来的时候，浸泡在粘稠血液之中的少年已经听不见呼吸的声音。  
“喂……”他难以置信地唤着，进而双膝重重地跪在鲜血里头，轻轻扶起少年的身体。那个漆黑的少年，如今竟变成了凄艳的红色。他怀里的少年似是安静地睡了，表情没有丝毫痛苦，任他多么轻柔渴望地呼唤，那双漂亮的紫色眼睛就是睁不开来，像是永远地沉睡一样，让他与一刹之间回想死第一次与鲁路修见面的场景。  
只是，这一次——魔王没有醒来。  
“你们都做了什么啊……”抱着死去的少年，朱雀发觉自己的心里头尽是恨、尽是痛，他几乎想要哭出来。活了十七年，他第一次如此地憎恨人类，他们的愚蠢、他们的自私、他们的残忍……！！  
愤恨地扔掉头上的猫耳与身后的尾巴，他听到人类发出震惊的声音，但这对他来说都是多余的。他一句话都不想多说，再多一秒都不想逗留。抱着浑身鲜血的鲁路修，他在众人的瞩目之下破窗而出，留下一条惨烈的血痕，他的身后有人类高举着武器追赶，身边不断擦过尖锐箭矢，他只咬紧牙关忍住泪水，抱紧这一位魔族的少年。

鲁路修，或许你说得很对。  
人类是丑陋的……而我，就正是那个丑陋人类的一员。  
只能抱着你一味逃跑，除此之外，什么都做不了。

 

温热的泪水滴落在鲁路修的脸上，划入嘴角，那是一种咸涩的味道，虽然带着苦楚，温暖的感觉却十分可爱。这种矛盾的味道与温度，就是人类的缩影吗？  
“…………朱…雀？”  
微弱怜人的声音忽然在怀里传出，让正流着泪的人吓得僵住，悲怆的神情仍然停留在那张青涩的脸上。少年幽幽将手伸出，柔软但冰冷的指尖蘸着暖热的血液，触碰在朱雀的脸上，像是确认一般地轻抚。  
在那个瞬间，朱雀仿佛听见了自己心中传出了某种易碎品破裂的脆响。  
“鲁路修……！！！”  
霎时转悲为喜的朱雀大叫着鲁路修的名字并激动地抱紧那个受伤的瘦弱身体，过大的力度才真叫复活的少年要再一次死去。  
“好痛啊—！”  
“啊！抱歉！”猛地松开鲁路修，朱雀擦擦眼泪笑了，“你没死真是太好了……”  
“……”看着勇者哭了又笑泪痕和血痕画得乱七八糟的傻脸，鲁路修收回嘲笑他流泪的想法，禁不住偷偷捉紧这热得过分的人类身体。

——这样的温暖，是魔族所不能具有的，也是魔族不能依恋的……

 

“现在应该怎么办？”躲进隐蔽角落，避开人类的追击，原本以为已经绝望的朱雀现在重新整理了慌乱的心绪，低声询问比自己要聪慧得多的魔族少年。靠坐在墙边的黑色少年胸口的伤口正以惊人的速度止血并愈合，但看现在的情况似乎仍然无法站起来。看到鲁路修以痛苦的表情捂住伤口，朱雀惊觉自己应该率先担心对方的伤势。  
“抱歉，你受了这么重的伤，我还……还是先到安全的地方吧！！”他伸手便想扶起鲁路修，却被对方一手捉住。少年抬起头，皱起眉头凌厉看他，“你这家伙，不会还想去打倒那个主使者吧！”  
“呃……！”自己心中所想被瞬间猜中，那个少年，即使不使用读心术也能轻易理解他的想法。被少年严厉看着，他也觉得自己心里没底，但无论如何，有些东西就是无法放弃。握紧拳头，他咬咬牙说，“你不去也没所谓，我自己一个就行了。告诉我那个人在哪里，我把他解决之后再来跟你汇合。”  
听到朱雀说要单独行动，鲁路修气得伤口都要再次裂开，“你知道你到底在说什么吗？敌人可能是拥有强大力量的魔族，我不在场的话你没有一点胜算！”  
朱雀的脸上擦过一丝大概是对自己的悲怜。那样的笑容让这名青稚的少年看起来有些沧桑，像是习惯了厄运的突然而至，对这个世界失去希望，即使面对死亡，他也不再拥有人类该有的害怕。剩下的这个装着空虚灵魂的躯壳，绽放的笑容如生命濒临最后一刻那样凄美。  
朱雀的这个笑容，比刀刺入心脏还痛。  
鲁路修知道自己说什么也没用。那个固执的人类、愚蠢的人类，就是这么地叫自己难以割舍。  
“教堂……”像是自暴自弃一样，鲁路修说出了地点。  
朱雀有点惊讶，但还是无奈地笑了。  
“你在这里等我，知道吗？”脱下外套披在鲁路修寒冷的身躯上，当凑近少年的脸庞时，他仿佛听到了某种啜泣的声音。  
“我会逃走的哦。”像是嘟囔的一声，让朱雀愣住了披衣的动作。他呆呆地看去鲁路修，却因为对方低垂下来的长刘海而无法看清底下的表情。少年的猫耳早已在逃窜的过程中不见，但此刻他面前的鲁路修却好像更有猫的感觉。  
耐不住心头渗出的些微瘙痒，他摸摸少年柔软的发顶，在那微红的耳边温柔威胁。  
“你可以试试逃跑。但是，我会把你捉回来的。”  
留下这句话，勇者的身影便消失在这片阴暗之中。剩下那一只漆黑的猫咪，裹紧了满布人类气味的外套，用谁都没听过的甜蜜声线怒嗔。  
“这个笨蛋……！”

 

 

转眼夜已深，这场战斗不经不觉竟然已持续了好几个小时。任他再怎么骁勇善战，以人类的血肉之躯始终还是无法与魔物匹敌。循着鲁路修的提示来到这座教堂，破坏掉某个怎么看怎么诡异的布阵后，他便陷入了与这头巨大老鼠的苦战。  
说是由猫引起的瘟疫，其实源头竟然是老鼠，这可真是讽刺啊。带着唇间的苦笑，他避开一次又一次攻击。教堂早已成为一片废墟，皎洁的人界月光自破碎的玻璃映入，他的耳畔不断回响魔物的啸声，这样的境遇还真是新鲜又可悲。  
大口地呼吸冰寒的空气，聚力跳跃，人类沉重的身体凌在半空，洒下的深红血珠闪耀出白银光芒。这一次的落地，几乎把他的气力用尽。未免毒素蔓延，他不得不勒紧自己被咬伤的右臂。出血量比他想象中的多，他的手掌已经慢慢发黑，精神亦开始恍惚，恐怕再也撑不了多久。  
以剑支撑身体，朱雀的身体摇摇欲坠。  
真的要在此死去吗？似乎还有太多事情需要做呢。一瞬间，太多的往事掠过眼前，而他无法看清，视野的定格顷刻就变成了魔物的血盆大口，他的脑海刹那空白——  
而就在这生与死的界限模糊之际，他的世界响起猫的叫声。  
高昂而飘渺的，如同神迹即将降临那样，响斥了整个教堂、整个心脏。  
他的意识被牵回，在视线再次凝聚之时，一只黑色的猫咪出现在他眼前——纯黑的身体，姹紫的眼眸，尖锐的两只利齿正咬噬着魔物的皮肤。只需黑猫稍稍用力，魔物的叫声便愈加凄厉。那庞大的身躯从被咬穿的牙洞中弥漫出令人作呕的浓黑气体，他赶紧捂住口鼻，那股气体瞬间竟化作一股黑烟，全数吸入了黑猫的嘴中。扔掉那个恶心的魔物，黑猫轻盈地落在一边，还像个人似的抬起一只可爱的爪子放在嘴边，神色厌恶地打了个嗝。而被丢在一旁的大老鼠很快便显现出原来的模样，那是一个普通的人类身体，躺卧在那里不知是生是死。  
朱雀惊讶地看着这些，最终把惊愕的视线放到把他救出生天的猫咪身上。  
小小的猫咪优雅地停在那儿，舔舔爪子洗洗脸，样子颇有余裕。注意到人类投来的注视，猫咪眨了眨大大的双眼，翘起屁股向他慢悠悠走来。即便多么爱猫成狂，此时的朱雀也不禁吓得后退几步。怎知那黑猫走着走着又散成一股黑烟，构成一个少年的模样，再迅速地描绘出精致细节。上下浓密的睫毛分开，那其中的眼瞳与刚才的猫咪一模一样。  
“……鲁路修！”  
惊喜地喊出少年名字，这下他终于可以放下所有警惕，身体也顿时失去所有体力跌坐在地。他的意识因毒素扩散而开始模糊，只能依稀看到鲁路修走近自己，对方的表情却无法辨清。  
“被它咬了吗？”  
少年的声音听起来波澜不惊，这叫他稍稍有点失望。  
“啊……可能快死掉了呢……”  
死到临头还要自嘲一番。  
盯了一眼朱雀那青白色的笑脸，鲁路修不屑地哼出一声，然后张开嘴巴。  
“也许会有点痛，给我忍耐。”  
还未能理解这句话的意思，他便感觉到自己的手臂被两瓣柔软而弹性的东西含住，随后一阵刺痛插入血管，伴随有某种湿润温暖的暧昧触感，如被电击一般令他全身都颤抖起来。  
“你用不着这样……！”他尴尬地叱道，但鲁路修没听他说，仍然闭着双眼专注地为他吸吮手臂的毒液。舌尖、嘴唇，与尖齿。柔软与刺痛的矛盾冲击好比被猫爪是时感受到的肉球与爪子，但给予他的羞耻与难耐却是百倍难及的。  
那样的凝注、更或是虔恳，在月色满照的教堂中，他所见到一切越来越清晰，那副画面就更加深刻地烙印在脑海深处。  
并不是第一次，他错以为自己目睹了天使。  
明明是恶魔，明明如此地黑暗。  
那个少年，总会在某些时刻，纯白得无半点瑕疵。

在他还未回神过来时，鲁路修虚弱的身体已倒入他的怀抱。他惊得肩膀一抖，赶紧抱好怀里的少年。  
“你还好吗？！从刚才开始就好像一直在吸收坏的东西啊！”  
“恶魔什么的……本来就是戾气、诅咒、贪婪、猛毒一类的集合体啊……会有问题也只是……呃！！”  
还调笑着的少年面色不佳，紧捂嘴巴看似想要作呕。  
鲁路修所说的问题难道是……吃多了吗？  
不知是否又猜中他的所想，少年抬眼怒瞪他，“阁下多管闲事的目标完成了，还不快跑难道想被那些白痴人类追上吗？”  
“唔……”一窒，他赶紧赔笑，“说得也是……”  
横抱起黑色的少年，在众人寻到这里之前逃离。

夜晚的消逝总是一瞬之间。骑上马儿，踏上露草，当两人继续旅途之时，已是日出照耀时分。骑在蜃气楼背上的少年似乎疲惫非常，一路来都是哈欠连连。看对方苍白脸色，朱雀的担心始终还是放不下。  
“呐，我说你真的没事吧？”  
揉揉惺忪睡眼，鲁路修从高处俯瞰他，虽知道没有恶意，但那个眼神那种角度就是让人很不舒服。虽然鲁路修的伤势自己的确有责任，但更大原因是那家伙乱来而已吧！即使很想申诉辩驳，但知道自己欠缺口才，只好闭嘴不言。  
“城里的猫……应该得救了吧？”换个话题，他这才发觉自己好像完全没弄清楚事情的来龙去脉就脑袋发热地大干了一场，然后还匆忙逃离……  
见他一片混乱的样子，鲁路修扬声道，“能做的事情我们已经做了，它们最后会否挣脱厄运就要看它们的造化了。”  
“……”虽然觉得鲁路修说得没错，但朱雀总认为有点太过默然。或许，那就是魔族看待事物的态度吧。不施加多余的感情，不干涉与己无关的事情……  
可是，他就是觉得，他身边的这名少年不如表面那样冷漠。

“呐，鲁路修。”  
“嗯？”  
“你喜欢猫吗？”  
“喜欢。”  
“诶？！可是你看起来超级冷淡的啊！”  
“……你以为喜欢某样东西都要像你这样夸张表现吗？”  
“哈哈……”朱雀尴尬地挠挠脑袋，既然鲁路修也喜欢猫咪的话，那就好办了！这样就带它一起上路吧！！”  
看到朱雀从行囊里捧出来的深灰色动物，鲁路修顿时傻了眼。  
“喵~”一只眼睛圈着黑圈的猫咪先是朝鲁路修甜腻一唤，接着张大嘴巴往朱雀的手狠狠咬去。  
“呃！！我还……帮它取了名字……叫亚瑟…………不要咬了好痛的！！”  
被朱雀一吼猫咪吓得挣脱他的手，一下蹦到鲁路修的身上又是舔又是蹭的，很是一副自来熟的样子，看得朱雀忘掉痛楚心花怒放。  
看这一人一猫把自己无视得，鲁路修的脸马上由白转黑。  
“……不准养！！！”  
这大概是旅途开始以来，朱雀听到的鲁路修最洪亮的声音。  
“你们人类就是这样，一开始抱着新鲜好奇的心态抱养动物，但是时间一长就会感到厌倦和麻烦，再也没有内心去照顾动物，把已经失去狩猎与自卫能力的动物置之一旁或者索性丢弃！你们人类就是贪新厌旧没有责任心缺乏觉悟……”  
耳朵不断充斥鲁路修的唠叨，朱雀嘟囔着“能不能不要把我归类到‘你们人类’里面去啊”挥动缰绳，让兰斯洛特快跑起来远离这场话唠的炼狱。  
“喂人类！你这是想要逃跑吗？我还没说完！”  
朱雀直到此刻才深刻体会到，被称为“勇者阁下”也许是一种无上的幸福。  
蜃气楼抬腿奔跑，被追上恐怕也就是下一秒的事情了。

 

“我命令你立即停下来！！”  
“不要！！”  
“喵~~！！”  
“你给我闭嘴！”

 

 

 

 

 

 

第四章  
赤诚相见

距离下一座城镇虽只剩下一段不长的路，但由于天已渐黑，置身在森林中的两位少年便不再前进。驱马到达湖边的一片较为平坦的草地，朱雀放下行礼开始着手今晚的野外露营。鲁路修在一旁学习着稍微帮点忙，在某个偶然间竟看到人类少年叹了口气。  
鲁路修停顿了手头动作，在呆呆地看着朱雀数秒后，作出如下猜测：“露宿有这么让阁下厌恶吗？”被戳中要点的人肩膀一抖，不敢转过来看鲁路修。只听见那声音尴尬地说道：“总觉得睡了几天床，有点习惯了呢……现在晚上温度很低，地面又很硬……”  
听着人类的怨言，回想起那几晚同床的温暖，确实连魔族也有所眷恋。习惯这种东西，果然对每个种族都是一样可怕的。  
正怀抱着沮丧心情想象凄惨的夜晚，旁边突然蹦出来一团黑乎乎的东西，睁着两只紫莹莹的眼睛看着自己。  
“那么今晚还要一起睡吗？”  
“哇！”朱雀承认自己的确被吓到了。从很多方面来说都被吓到了。虽然心里清楚同床只是迫不得已，但这样的话一旦从对方的嘴中说出，意味就变得暧昧不清。  
看看天空，时间确实不早，用大嗓门来掩盖掉脸上的赤红，他喊着“我去找可以吃的东西”就急匆匆地逃离现场。  
黑色的少年看他的背影隐没在森林之中，感叹了人类的神经质后也随之进入。

勇者隐伏在暗处，无声拉开弓箭，瞄准猎物，随时等候离弦时刻。  
魔王同样藏在暗里，一声不吭只袖手旁观，是想看勇者偷猎成功，还是大出洋相？  
一个短暂瞬间，勇者的目光与兔子的目光对上，本来这该为出手的最好机会，但不知怎么勇者竟呆了，手一松，射偏了。  
“啊！让它逃跑了！！”  
从矮木中冲出的朱雀不忿地叫着，这时鲁路修也从一旁现身，看着他的脸上未退的某种表情，淡淡地说了一句。  
“兔子、很可爱呢。”  
“……………………”  
朱雀的脸莫名就红了一大片。

一个傍晚的狩猎下来，猎物没捉到，来自魔族少年面无表情的嘲讽倒是不少，弄得他有点无地自容。虽然没有猎到动物，鲁路修倒是采了好些蘑菇与野菜，和干粮凑合着应该够熬过今晚。  
回到露营地，朱雀开始熟练地生起火来。看着人类用最原始的办法点亮小小的火种，再小心翼翼地吹气，扇风，最后照亮你我的脸庞。魔族少年隔着篝火看对面的人类少年，一时之间心头有种莫名的鼓动。  
“火……生得很好呢。”裹了裹自己寒冷的身体，鲁路修低声地说，  
“再好的火没有肉在上面烤的话，还是很遗憾呢~”朱雀开玩笑一样地述说自己的食欲。  
鲁路修看着他，很平淡地说出：“肉的话，有很多哦。”  
“诶？”朱雀很是莫名其妙，他都没猎到东西，何来的肉？  
而就在此时，森林里响起一阵动物的哀嚎声。被吓坏的朱雀惊讶地看鲁路修，鲁路修只温柔一笑，解答他心中的疑问：“因为、蜃气楼他最喜欢吃肉了。”

朱雀做梦都不会想到，自己竟然会有吃到烤全熊的一天。在草地上那头吃草的兰斯洛特正用惊恐的眼神看着旁边正撕开熊身体啃噬的蜃气楼，但愿这单纯的孩子不要被魔族的怪物传染啊！无奈地垂了头，手臂都摇酸了，眼前的熊肉恐怕还差一大截才烤熟。对比起血淋淋的惨状，还是鲁路修那边咕咚滚开的肉菜汤更为吸引人啊。  
感觉到目光，鲁路修看去那边，朱雀猛地就擦了嘴边的口水。  
“可以过来吃了哦。”还真是拿人类没办法。  
丢下熊肉朱雀欢快地跑过来坐在对面，期待的样子就跟个小孩似的。  
勺了大大的一碗汤，给这馋嘴家伙递去。  
“来，给你。”  
“谢了！”  
朱雀高兴地接过，马上就狼吞虎咽起来。  
“超好吃啊鲁路修！为什么能做得这么好吃？”没几口就啃完的人立马向他闪着星星般亮的眼睛要添碗。对于这种自来熟再加没礼貌的行为，素有教养的鲁路修似乎并不对称赞感到高兴。  
“材料都是新鲜的，即使不加调味料也会很美味。”  
“诶？是这样吗？”  
再给朱雀递去一碗，鲁路修其实觉得真正原因只是他实在太饿而已。称赞自己的厨艺什么的，想想都不可能。

吃完了，收拾完，剩下的熊肉打包带走。捧着鼓鼓的肚子，身体暖呼呼的，朱雀第一次觉得在野外过夜是如此的美好。面对湖光山色、灿烂星空，一切都这么舒畅，要说有什么美中不足的地方，就只是旁边一脸深沉的魔族少年，还有那边两头耳鬓厮磨的马儿了吧。  
他的担忧，不会真的变成事实了吧？！  
兰斯洛特你要醒醒啊！那非但不是马，而且还跟你是同性！！  
再也看不下去的朱雀义愤填膺地站起来走过去，硬是拉着兰斯洛特的缰绳把两只马分开。兰斯洛特嘶鸣着申诉，但蜃气楼也没有阻挠。朱雀把兰斯洛特绑在远远的一棵大树后开始教育它，但一顿下来发现自己的爱马一脸茫然毫无效果。他只能转而硬着头皮去跟那头拥有高等智慧的马说教，叫蜃气楼不要勾引自家孩子，你们之间除了有种族隔阂还有性别隔阂……如此这般地说得本安闲的蜃气楼开始脖露青筋，而他却还没意识到危险即将降临继续口没遮拦。  
“朱雀，你不要再说了……”察觉到这边的恐怖氛围鲁路修即刻上前阻止，但为时已晚，黑色的马儿目露凶光，抬腿一踢，把叨叨不休的朱雀、和刚好来到朱雀身后的他，一同送入湖水冰冷的怀抱。

把几乎和湖水融为一体的黑色少年从水里拽出来的时候，对方竟没有了呼吸。朱雀顿时吓得慌了，心里猛想着这家伙是魔王啊肯定不会这么容易就死掉的，但下意识的救人冲动竟庞大到不能抑制的地步，几番犹疑之下他终于下了决心豁出去，抬起对方的下巴，捏住鼻子，大口地呼吸空气——  
大概在嘴唇即将相碰的那个瞬间，他的内心并不只有单纯的救人想法。所以，当鲁路修突然咳嗽着翻身过去让他的行动失败时，他才会觉得有点可惜。  
到底在期待些什么呢……这是连他自己都无法得知的问题啊。

熊熊的篝火两头，坐着同样冷掉身体的两位少年。晚饭累积的热量一下子就被冰冷的湖水夺走，脱掉湿透的衣服，只能暂时以宽松的外套来阻挡寒风。两人的衣服被晾在火的一侧，由于害怕会烧着，所以也没敢靠火太近。火的那头黑发少年打了个小小的喷嚏，这头的他不禁觉得内疚。看那的瘦弱身体蜷缩成一团，被大衣包裹的模样真的会叫人心生怜悯。  
硬是说服鲁路修而得以跟来的猫咪亚瑟已经和马儿在较远的草地上睡着了。唯剩下他们躲在这篝火旁，等待身体暖和后才能入睡。他始终纠结着是不是应该走到鲁路修的身边一起取暖，毕竟如果身体贴在一起的话，肯定会比现在到处都在漏风的情况好。但迟疑来迟疑去，等到他真的鼓起勇气来到鲁路修旁边，才发现人家已经沉入梦乡。他顿时觉得自己烦恼了这么久简直就是白痴，但见到少年恬谧的睡颜，也觉得无所谓了。轻手轻脚地整理好周边的草坪，他把少年小心地放下。接着，他怀着略急的心跳躺到少年的身边，盖上两人的外套，在定定地看了对方的脸好一阵后，他才终于努力地尝试闭上双眼要自己睡去。

山林的清晨来得太早，在感觉到全身都要被露珠的水汽弄得难受之前，朱雀就挣扎着起了床。打着长长的哈欠，见身旁的少年还在熟睡，他莫名就感到庆幸。好在鲁路修没看到他昨夜的行当，否则他又要被嘲笑了。于是趁鲁路修还没起来，他便麻利地起身穿衣整理，等一切都准备妥当随时都可出发，他再过来叫醒这一直都比他早起的魔族少年。  
“喂~~起床了咯~~太阳要照到屁股啦~~~”这些终于轮到他来喊起床了吧？  
轻轻地摇那骨骼纤细的肩膀，可喊了好几回，鲁路修也不见有醒来的迹象，他这才察觉到似有不妥。  
“呐，鲁路修！！鲁路修！！！”紧张地喊对方名字，他索性坐下来把少年扶起，捧过对方的脸来查看脸色与呼吸。本就白皙的脸现在更泛着不健康的青白，呼吸也显得过于薄弱，倘若是因为昨夜受凉的话，不应该是发烧什么的吗？  
再猜测也无用，现在最重要的是赶到城里给鲁路修找医生。顶着蜃气楼可怕的目光，他抱着鲁路修上了兰斯洛特，以最快的速度赶往近在眼前的城镇。

“是中毒。”  
“诶？！”  
听到医生的诊断结果，朱雀惊得大叫出来。  
“情况不算很严重，只是一些毒素残留在体内而已。按照处方服用解毒剂就会慢慢好转得了。”  
“哈……”他大松口气，见到床上躺卧的少年脸色有些好转，他也终于能安心笑出。那个笑容被医生看在眼中，似乎明晓了某些微妙。  
“那是你很重要的人吧。”送走医生的时候，他收到如此的一句话。  
“好好照顾对方之余，你也要好好休息啊。”  
医生走了，他回到床边，不吭声地看着床中雪白的少年，肌肤白皙的颜色，与头发、睫毛黝黑的颜色鲜明对比。若是那双薄薄的嘴唇可以添上一点樱色，那该是更为动人的一张脸庞吧。  
看得愈久，便好像沉得愈深。  
他想起这些天来的经历，和鲁路修共度的时光，顷刻之间有种恍如梦中的错觉。就连现在这未明的心境也……奇妙得让他难以置信。  
忍不住伸手去轻抚少年的脸颊，指腹柔润的质感、冰凉的温度，一一骚动他心。最后，指尖触碰到嘴唇，似是留恋不已那样，摩挲那上面细小的每一条纹路。  
他知道自己这么做就等同犯了禁忌，甚至是全中了自己向兰斯洛特说教的那些话。但就在此刻此刻，在这个谁都没有看见的这个场合里，就让他放纵自己。  
“呐……鲁路修。”  
轻声呼唤那个亦远亦近名字。  
“你一定是向我施下魔法了……对吧？”  
如非这样，他的心为何会对一个魔族的少年悸动。

那一定是这样，一定是这样……  
那是他给自己施以的心理暗示。

 

那一夜他睡得并不安稳。为了让生病的鲁路修安眠一觉，他选择了睡在地上。地板的冰冷和硬邦让他在半夜就醒了，翻来覆去都再睡不去。看看时钟，离停止供应热水的时间还有约莫半个小时，他便起身打算冲个热澡再好好睡觉。  
装好一缸热水，脱去身上的脏衣服泡进去，稍觉得烫的水温正好带点刺激感，舒服得他大大地感叹出声。  
这下终于可以好好地享受一回了……  
才作了美好感想没多久，浴室的人突然从外打开，吓了他一大跳。  
“……鲁路修？！”  
好像还半梦半醒着的少年面无表情地走进浴室，完全无视了他的质问开始脱衣服。  
“诶你现在觉得怎么样了？话说你别自顾自地脱衣服啊！！”  
本来就只穿着单件衣裳的少年三两下手势已经把上衣脱去，然后还开始脱裤子。眼见两条幼嫩白皙的长腿从裤管里抽出，鲁路修的手捏起黑色三角内裤的两侧就要往下拉——  
人类的少年猛地就把头扭了过去不敢去看那乍泄的春光，心脏噗通噗通地跳得厉害。就连他自己也无法解释为什么不敢直视同为男性的鲁路修的身体，脑海里忽然之间就冒出了许多想都没想过的画面。而就在此时正对的水面忽然泛起波澜，他双眼瞪得大大的，看着鲁路修光滑的小腿插入水中，接着双手扶着两侧整个身体坐进浴缸，满出的热水打到他的脸上，他感觉那已经不是微烫，而是完完全全的滚烫了。  
可说到底因为角度的问题还不是什么都没看到吗？？！！  
心底的声音大声抱怨，他赶紧把这有的没的给盖下去，试着去重新调整自己混乱的心绪。他偷偷地用看起来没这么奇怪的目光去观察坐在自己正对面的那一位魔族少年。  
湿润的皮肤有种晶莹剔透的感觉，因为热度的缘故从中透着浅浅的红，这让少年的肌肤少了病态的死白感，而更增添了婴儿般的柔嫩感。可惜因为坐着的动作令他只能看到少年露在水面上的膝盖与肩膀，水底中的身体便是模糊一片，即使就在触手可及的距离，他可没那个胆子去一摸究竟。  
而那张脸……虽然看起来仍未完全康复，可面色究竟是好多了。稍嫌散乱的黑发因水汽而沾湿耷拉在额上，惺忪的紫色眼眸半睁着，里头朦朦胧胧，泛着粼光，随着水光逸动的错觉美丽得能把他吸进去一般。，  
“……呐。”  
“嗯……？”  
蒙着热乎乎的水汽，他们的声音听起来都是软软的。  
“你的身上……难道就没有什么魔族的特征吗？”  
鬼使神差一样的，他竟然把从第一眼见面就存在于心里的疑问给问出来了。  
或许是赤诚相见能让人更加推心剖腹吧，鲁路修的惊讶也没持续多久，脸就又一次半没入温热的水中。  
“很在意吗？”闭上双眼享受这绝佳的温度，就连说出的话也开始飘飘然了。  
“…………嗯。”朱雀首次诚实地承认了自己对于鲁路修的好奇心。  
盯着朱雀热切的眼神，鲁路修沉默了半刻，扭头说道，“不告诉你。”  
“…………？！？！？”虽说结果有点意料之中，可是朱雀还是忍不住死盯住鲁路修，盯得快要把对方盯出个洞来了。  
不肯告诉我的话，肯定是在什么不愿意让人看到的地方吧？！  
强烈的眼神与脑电波即使不使用读心术也令鲁路修感觉到了面前的恶意，泡在热水里头的身体还打了个寒战。  
人类真是可怕的生物……

两对眼睛对峙了一会很快就感到无力，你我只字不吭，气氛相当怪异。  
朱雀心里感叹着这个浴缸真是窄，害他只能盘起双腿才能不碰到鲁路修的腿。但转念一想，只要把麻掉的腿伸伸的话，或许能达到意料之外好的姿势。打着鬼主意的他瞄瞄鲁路修，幻想着这纤细体格的少年马上就要被自己从后背拥入怀里的画面——细长的手臂与双腿、盈盈一握的腰肢、濡湿白嫩的后颈，最重要的该是那圆圆的臀部，若是可以紧贴着自己炙热的分身的话……  
他忍不住咽了口水，边祈祷着鼻血可别流出来一边闲聊般说，“这浴缸还真是小啊……”  
“你真的不考虑一下做我的骑士吗？”  
“………………哈？”  
蓄谋已久的诡计开端竟被鲁路修用一句没头没尾突然就冒出的话岔断，他整张脸都霎时间愣住，眨巴眨眼睛看着面前这位表情认真不像是在开玩笑的少年。  
的确好像在魔王城堡里头好像被问过类似的问题，当时他已经果断地拒绝了，怎么如今还在提？抑或是说，原来鲁路修是认真的吗？  
见他没反应，鲁路修开始自顾自地说了下去，“那可是比你在帝国里头当一个佣兵要好得多的职务。虽说是魔王的骑士，但需要做的事情也只会是在城里呆着，或者陪我到处逛逛，偶然处理一下那些麻烦的魔族纠纷而已。这绝对要比整天打打杀杀要生要死的帝国士兵要轻松得多吧？而且包你三餐住宿，软绵绵的大床和像现在这种烫烫的热水也可以供应。每月工资的话…你记得那个红色头发的女孩吗，我可以给你她的双倍，也就是一万魔币。当然你想换成人类的货币的话可以到疆城那里换，其实魔族和人族还是在很多方面相处得非常融洽的哦。啊年假的话是带薪的，第一年你会有五天年假，做满五年之后变成十天，十五年之后是十五天，如此类推一直到一个月为上限。补贴的话……”  
“慢着慢着慢着！！！”他大吼着打断鲁路修那过分顺畅的发言，刚才培养的暧昧气氛全都破坏了，现在他可是一点性趣都没有了啊！  
“现在才不是说这些的时候吧你到底有多不懂读空气啊！！！”  
唰啦一声激动地站了起来指着鲁路修大喊的人，当见到自己的私处正被那对紫水晶般的眼睛诧异盯着的时候，羞耻得再唰啦一声整张脸都埋入水去差点没窒息。  
被水花溅了一脸的魔族少年倒没啥觉得害羞，看着朱雀咕噜咕噜地冒着水泡，他也学着那个样子把嘴巴没到水中咕噜咕噜地喷着空气。  
在水里听见奇异响动的朱雀慢慢把眼睛浮上来查看状况，恰好就汇上了鲁路修专注的眼神，两个少年像河马那样在水面上互相瞪着咕噜着水泡，仿佛较上劲了谁都不愿意先抬起头来，比赛谁闭气闭得久。  
“…………咕噜咕噜”  
“咕咕噜噜…………”  
一分钟、两分钟逐渐过去，朱雀差点没淹死在水里，终于憋不住冒出水面大口大口地呼吸空气。  
“你这家伙……哈……简直就……是怪物啊……哈啊……”  
获胜了的鲁路修挺起背脊，被热水泡久了的雪白身体微微发红，胸前的乳首更是因为水的减少而呈露了出来，嫩红的色泽看起来非常美味。明明那就是一个媚情不已的画面，但全被鲁路修嘴边挂的那个得意笑容毁了。  
“哼，想和老子斗，阁下还差一百年呢。”  
“………………”  
无语着，朱雀心想，会对这个傲慢家伙产生情欲的自己其实才是最白痴的。

康复之后，重新踏上征途。  
魔族的恢复力比他想象中要快得太多，他甚至怀疑鲁路修的那些虚弱的样子是不是一时的梦幻，还有自己曾经潜生的那些不得了的念头也……  
“别发呆了勇者阁下，我们已经耽搁了几天咯，不快点赶路不行啊。”  
现在在自己身边的鲁路修，高高在上的态度还是一如既往。处在低人一等地位的他禁不住嘟囔，“也不想想是谁耽搁的……”  
“我都听到哦！！”  
“咦……！”  
“也不想想我是因为谁而中毒的？”  
“………………哈，我错了，放过我吧魔王陛下。”  
没心情和这位横蛮的魔王大人纠缠，他叹叹气示了弱。鲁路修似乎对于他的示弱感到非常愉悦，今天的笑容真是令他特别焦躁。  
“好好地跟在我的后面吧，年轻人。”  
“………是是。”

驾马出发，继续这段奇妙的旅程。他跟在少年的身后，一直安静地看那飘扬着黑色披风的背影。  
少年的骄傲、疯狂、软弱，与可爱，都渐渐被他映入眼帘，然后刻入骨中。令他甚至有种不要得的想法，希望这条长路……没有终结。

 

 

第五章  
被掳走的新娘

被大火熏成漆黑的大地仍残留有未退的高温，像火山爆发之后的土地，灼热着每一具逐渐冰冷的尸体。他躺在这片炙热的血腥大地之上，仰望被硝烟笼罩的藏蓝夜空。无区别的厮杀、被强行灌输的仇恨、行尸走肉的躯体，所有的罪恶都熟悉都令他觉得恶心。其实每一场战争都一样，即使被冠上多么神圣的名字，其后果都惊人地相似。  
就好比近在眼前的这个夜空与这片大地，还有恍然如在梦中的这个自己。  
直到那一刻，他都无法意识到曾经的已过去，这不是梦境，而是现实。  
朦胧的视野突然出现两泓幽紫的水色，闪烁有星星的光芒，像仍未被发现的巨大星球骤然降临，用这唐突而又庞然的色彩惊动他死去的记忆。盯着看那两抹瑰丽半休，他忽然浑身起了寒颤，正常人的感觉瞬间回来，寒冷的气温与恶臭的空气一下子窜入身体，让他的喉咙底部翻起一阵作呕的感觉。  
那对紫色双眼的主人聊有兴致地看他在地上左翻翻右滚滚，最后还是没能坐起来，这才好心把手伸过去。  
一阵纠结过后，他终于压下自己那不值钱的自尊心，捉住对方冰冷的手站起来。  
大脑缺氧先是一阵天旋地转，好一会后朱雀才真的清醒过来。眼睛是看得清楚了，可前跟的鲁路修简直就好像融入了深黑的背景一样，就剩下两只紫亮亮的大眼睛在那不咸不淡地盯着他看。先不对少年对于黑色衣服的执着给予评论，但周遭实在是太黑了，远方聊聊几个仍未熄灭的火团压根照亮不到这边的路，他瞎子一样探探手算是捉住了鲁路修的一部分，再捏捏形状来判断那到底是什么，接着他就看到少年露在兜帽外头的一小节白皙皮肤变红，他也就识相赶紧把手放开。  
“那个……有没有照明的东西啊？”用个魔法变个火来什么的也行啊！即使是蓝色的鬼火也总比现在要强。  
“呃，这样你看怎样？”没有他想象中的炫酷魔法，少年站在原处动也没动，可就当那眼睛闭上再睁开时，他确实感觉到眼前一花。  
“呃………………”持续过长的沉默表现出人类微妙的评价。见朱雀没说话，鲁路修掩了掩正发出诡异紫光的眼睛，眼睑即将闭下。  
“那我再调亮一点。”  
“诶不用啦啊啊啊！！！”  
类似鬼叫的呼喊声顿时响斥了这方死寂。抑制了情况进一步变得恐怖后，朱雀感到自己的头似乎比刚起来的那时候要晕得更厉害了。  
“不用的话就走了哦，摔倒可不要怪我。”  
“…………是啦。”  
朱雀没好气地回应那少条筋的魔王，但刚走出一步马上就被某些断肢感觉的物体绊了一下，吓得他赶紧快步跑到鲁路修的身边借助那被自己认为渗人到不行的眼部光线来看路。

“于是，多管闲事的勇者阁下。这回杀了多少了同类，又帮了多少个同类呢？”  
在这伸手不见五指的夜里，心情跌到极点的时间，身边还有一个最喜欢落井下石的恶魔，简直就是糟到不能再糟了。虽然这一回他真的有点太过鲁莽，竟然想去干预一场无法挽回的激战……到头来，果然还是如鲁路修所说——想要改变战争什么的，太异想天开。  
愤愤地咬咬牙，斜眼去看旁边弯弯嘴笑得开心的小恶魔。啊，说到底还不是因为鲁路修没肯来帮他！他大概也是一时意气，自己一个就这么一股脑地冲了过来……  
实在是…………太不理智了啊啊我！！  
抱头欲哭无泪，羞悔得无地自容想要找个洞钻进去。  
“嘛，假如这份可爱的天真能够让你增加一点对人类的厌恶，早一点过来我的身边还是不错的。”  
说不清是揶揄还是玩笑的一句话，让他的发热的头脑一下子如坠冰窖。  
“我……不会背叛人类的。”  
从喉咙底部挤出的声音就像被强行添加了某种异样的强迫症。这寒冷的深夜里弥漫着或新鲜或凝固的血的味道，一路走下来，就连自己的肺部都被这种腥甜而带点恶臭的气体填满。  
呼吸着这样的空气，简直就是在强烈提醒人类犯下的罪行。  
但即便如此，他还是坚定说出了那样可笑的空话。  
绝对、不会背叛。  
即使鲁路修不嘲笑自己，他也很想代替对方来嘲笑一下。  
稍等片刻，对方果然如他所愿一样地接了话。只可惜那话里带有的恶意少之又少，平淡得就像是敷衍他，满足他的自虐欲望那样。  
“即使人类只会自相残杀？”  
他的嘴角莫名就牵动起一丝笑容。  
“啊。你大概不会理解吧。”那绝对是类似病态的一种臆想。擅自赌上全个民族的命运，把自己推上英雄的末路，明明知道最终他也不会被人所理解，他还是伟大得像个神一样背负起那些所谓的“罪恶”。  
“所以，鲁路修。你还是快点忘掉这个无稽的念头，好好记着我们最初的约定就够了。”  
自暴自弃般地说着，他低着头加快脚步赶到鲁路修的前面。他害怕被鲁路修看到自己的脸，看到自己软弱的一面。  
前方的光线突然变暗，路马上变得一片漆黑。他听见身后的脚步声停止，一股焦躁感瞬间涌上大脑，他忍不住切齿硬要继续走下去，谁知脚底一个踏空，他整个人立即歪斜倒去——  
“小心！！”  
黑色的手臂迅速捞起那差点掉到坑里的笨蛋，被捞起的朱雀踉跄着终于在平地上站稳，他撑着自己的膝盖，呼吸明显过于急促。  
今天的勇者很不正常。如此想着的鲁路修随即把自己的手套脱了，两张冰凉的手掌伸出，捧起人类少年那张因紧张而发热的脸，希望自己偏低的体温能够帮助对方冷静下来。  
“这样好点了吗，朱雀？”  
冰凉细润的手掌贴在脸庞，那一瞬间的触感确实如夏天饮到冰水那样舒服，但在下一秒钟他抬眼，看到鲁路修于眼前放大的五官，降温的效果顷刻颠倒，他的大脑他的心脏简直要比刚才更加混乱。  
他赶紧甩开鲁路修的手，扭过头去掩饰自己的尴尬。  
“我没事的，继续走吧。”  
“…………好吧。”  
鲁路修无奈地耸耸肩膀表示自己对人类感到困惑，而他才想要抱怨魔族的狡猾，偏偏要在这样恰当的时间来喊他的名字。  
朱雀……  
用那把声音，那张嘴唇……  
不知为何竟然觉得好难能可贵。  
意识到自己居然在留恋那句温柔的呼唤，他使劲敲了敲自己的脑袋，努力让自己甩掉那些怪异想法。  
这下子，不是更加严重了吗……  
偷看身边少年的侧脸，他越来越觉得，鲁路修就像是毒品那一类的东西，让自己一点一点地上瘾。

每一回新到达城镇都必须补充物资，朱雀也逐渐习惯拖着一个浑身黑乎乎只露两个紫眼睛的家伙逛市集了。幸好这个城镇对于这种怎么看都像是来路不明的人包容力还算高，走了一会基本没什么异样的目光聚焦过来，他才能放松紧张的心情。但是也不禁觉得奇怪，城外才刚发生了那么恐怖的战争，城里的人还可以若无其事地正常生活。朱雀心想或许真的只是自己多心，现在只想要快快买好必需品上路，总觉得跟鲁路修呆久了，就有种留在一个城镇愈久便愈有状况发生的不祥预感啊。  
无奈地摇摇自己那毛茸茸的脑袋，朱雀下意识地转头去看旁边的黑色物体。  
“这里人很多别离我太…………远………………”  
不祥预感应验的速度太快，快到他差点就气得在原地怒喊“鲁路修你到底去了哪里”了。明明紧记着不要引人注目，现在不正要他违背意愿了吗？！  
熙熙攘攘的街道上要找一个人何其容易，虽然那家伙一身黑还算是挺显眼的…  
心急如焚地推开一个又一个人，惹来无数愤怒的白目，朱雀此时已经急得连道歉都懒得说了。那家伙，不会是逃跑了吗？！  
一个晴天霹雳打在脑袋上，让他顿时愣住。虽然自己的确是说过类似尽管逃跑我会捉你回来的话，但是那仅仅是在危急关头用来耍耍帅的呀！要是真的在这儿把鲁路修丢了的话，他可没那个信心重新找回来！  
这样的心情简直就好像丢了什么攸关紧要的东西一样，但那也只是因为鲁路修是他的人质罢了！抱着如此复杂的心态推开一波接一波的人群，终于让他幸运地在在不远的前方发现了一团纯黑的物体。  
生怕包不住自己那瘦弱身躯的黑色大披风……这绝对是鲁路修没错！  
“鲁路修……！！！”  
朱雀大声叫道，但是由于人多混杂，那边的少年似乎没有听见他的声音。因要逆行而上，他无法立即赶到鲁路修的身边。肩膀在许多人的碰击之下都要发麻了，他只能焦急又疑惑地看着前方的黑色少年似乎因为跌倒而坐在地上，来往的行人不断踩脏那黑色披风的长尾——他必须快点去到鲁路修的身边……才不是保护他！而是捉住他！  
“喂你撞到我了！”  
“啊……抱歉哈……”  
“你以为道个歉就有用了？！”  
“咦？？！！”  
明明快要到鲁路修那里了这个时候才被人缠上？！打着哈哈点头道歉的朱雀只能不时用眼睛的余光瞟向那边来确认鲁路修的安危——对了从刚才起就看到有两条长腿站在鲁路修的前面，再看一眼，似乎还有四条腿…啊，那人还有匹马…  
接着，一只手向鲁路修友好地伸出，他瞄见那黑色纤细的五指放上那只宽大的手掌。然后，那团黑色霍地就被人扛到肩膀上，随即更是上了马……  
“等下。”他简直能听见自己的神经线断裂声音。  
黑色的少年被一个他从未见过的陌生男人抱在怀里，眼里全是反应不来的呆愣。  
“鲁路修………………”这下，脑袋里回响的是世界崩溃的声音才对。  
男人甩动缰绳，马儿高高地抬起前腿，发出刺耳鸣声。  
这一下，他的双耳终于被震回现实，身体的麻痹也瞬间消褪，此时此刻快要在脑袋里爆炸出来的是他前所未试的愤怒。  
“等一下…………！！！！放了他！！！！你给我停下来！！！”  
礼貌什么的全都搁边去吧！朱雀再也管不了这么多，一边拔腿疯狂追逐一边用力吹响口哨呼唤兰斯洛特来接应。  
一路疯狂地撞开行人，来到稍微宽敞的街道兰斯洛特已经奔跑着准备接应。保持飞奔的速度，朱雀一个腾跳飞身上马，稳稳地坐到马背上。捉紧缰绳，夹紧马腹，接下来该会是一场疯狂的追逐之战。  
“兰斯洛特，再快点——！！！”  
他厉声命令道，双眼紧盯抛离到足有百米之外的目标。那上面不断晃动着的黑色物体，他绝对要抢回来！

跑在前方的男人知道身后有人在追赶，速度明显加快。他不得不快马加鞭，用上最快的速度，烈风呼啸在耳侧，就连他自己都听不清楚自己那撕裂的喊声。  
“鲁路修————！！！”  
可恶！把那家伙扔到马背颠簸的话，就凭那虚弱的身体绝对撑不了！咬紧牙关，他再一次责令身下的马，“兰斯洛斯，再跑快一点！！”  
“嘶——！！”  
高昂的马啸声瞬间响斥两旁街道，吓得行人退避三舍，他的双手缠紧缰绳，准备好身下马儿爆发全数的力量，迈出风驰电掣的步伐——  
那样的精神兴奋、血脉沸腾的滚烫热度，让他想起突入魔王堡垒之夜。但现在，那份紧张与心脏挫痛感却更为真实，一点都不如当日那般的空洞。他知道自己将要做什么，自己想要做什么，仿佛自有生以来，自己从未如现在那般遵从自己的原欲那样。  
“驾——！！！”  
狂风呼啸而导致的暂时性耳聋，与沙尘刮面致使的暂时性麻痹，对此时的他来言，都好比毒品一般让人疯狂着迷。  
他截在了夺走鲁路修的男人身前，身下的马儿还未从兴奋中平静，双眼发红地怒视对方的马匹，鼻子不断喷出气来，几乎想要攻击上去。他箍住马脖子的动静，绿眸冷中含怒地稍稍向上抬起，去凝视那个素未谋面的人。  
“快放了他！”  
被截住的男子与他一样经历生死追逐依旧气也不喘，抿动笑容来明朗得如夏日阳光，一头金发璀璨生辉。看样子是俊俏不凡，可那朗然笑容一过，嘴角一歪便坏意横生，“哼~竟然能追上来，看来你的马很不错哦。干脆也让给我吧？”  
句中的“也”瞬间刺中他神经，“少废话！你看来是帝国的士兵，为什么要做这种事？！”  
面对质问，金发青年显得毫不在乎。看他那张暴怒的脸，还刻意捧起已经晕过去的鲁路修的脸，沉迷一般说道，“为什么啊……因为看起来很可爱，所以我想要这孩子来做我的新娘哦！”  
这不惭大言一出，朱雀的最后底线被严重挑衅。他伸手准备去抽腰间的剑，不禁觉得有些可笑——没想到为保护魔王而抽剑那一天，终于还是来了啊。  
“这是我最后的警告！”剑刃自剑鞘抽出，啸声震耳鸣动，他的剑锋直接同族，“再不放了他，我就不会手下留情！”  
“……”金发青年看着他，眼神中闪过震撼，“哈哈！好啊，真有趣！”青年高笑出声，随即同样以不输的锋利眼神还击，“你赢了的话就还你！输了的话……就归我了！！”

马匹都绑在一旁，晕眩过去的战利品也放在马匹的旁边。  
持剑的两位骑士四目相对，对战一触即发。金发的青年守在鲁路修的前方，摆出姿势，随时准备他攻过来。他亦紧握剑柄，不作率先攻击。双眼瞟去鲁路修想要确认对方的情况，却总被敌人挡住。他毫不掩饰一脸的不耐与厌烦，金发男子却以此为乐，向他勾勾手指，笑得无比灿烂。  
他第一次觉得人类的笑容原来可以如此犯憎。  
不想再浪费时间下去了，扎马擎剑，索性就来一个先发制人吧！  
“砰！！”没想到对方竟不躲避，直接用剑抵挡，身高处于劣势的他体格绝不输人，两把利剑白刃相切，都用惊人的力道互相克制着，就是不愿意甩到一旁开始第二招。紧握剑柄，剑刃相接的地方嘶呀磨响，两人就这样僵持不下，像是赌气一样非要把对方压制下去，宁死都不放开。  
也许皆正值轻狂的年龄，这一对上，男人骨子里头的那一点尊严便不容认输。  
“没想到你的力气还蛮大的嘛……”  
“哈……彼此彼此……”  
咬牙切齿地念着，绿色的眼睛与蓝色的眼睛简直要射出火光来了。这样的情景看在旁边三对眼睛里，评价除了傻都是傻。终于，那对紫色眼睛的主人没能忍耐住如此无聊的格斗，轻轻地打了个可爱的哈欠说道，“没有下一招了吗？好无聊。”  
“？？！！”  
“？？！！”  
正在激斗中的两人同时大惊往那边看去，剑上的相争也瞬间忘却。  
“啊，你醒了啦？”  
“快点坐上兰斯洛特逃跑！！”  
截然不同的两种反应让二人顿时记起正在搏斗的事情，于是乎剑光瞬间激起，碰击声不绝于耳，一招连一招，一剑接一剑，这下总算是名副其实的战斗，就连脑袋本来还有点晕乎乎的鲁路修都看得有兴趣起来。靠在马儿结实的背上，头顶有阴凉树荫，面前还上演着一出不赖的打斗戏，鲁路修完全就没把朱雀的劝言听入耳内，而是睁着两只闪亮的紫眼睛感叹人类剑击的精彩。  
“喂——！我说你……快逃、啊！！”  
一边应付着敌人闪电般的攻击，一边还要劝谕逃跑，朱雀觉得自己完全分身不暇。  
“不专心一点的话，会输哦！！！”  
“啊……！！”  
胜负往往就在这么一瞬之间定断，他手中的剑被猛地一震，麻痹感从手指直冲心脏，逼得他一时松懈，剑立即被打开抛到空中，甩出银色的大弧度然后跌落在地。  
“吭啷”的一声，宣布他——枢木朱雀输了。  
“怎、怎么会这样…………”难以置信地看着自己的剑，再呆呆地望去完全没有代入感只在那看好戏的魔族少年，顿时朱雀的气就不打一处来。  
如果不是这家伙让自己分心的话，他肯定会赢！！  
气冲冲地想要走过去找鲁路修算账，这时一条长臂却挡在他面前。抬头，金发青年还是笑得跟开了花似的，“呐说好的咯，不能反悔啊？”  
“………………”啊，他还忘记了这个约定了。  
趁他愣在原地的时候，金发青年走向鲁路修。他倾时醒觉过来，现在才不是发呆的时候，难道他真要遵从约定把鲁路修给这人回去当新娘么？！怎么想都不可能啊！  
而说时迟那时快，勇者朱雀的脑袋还没能灵光到在这么短短的时间想出什么不打破约定而带走鲁路修的方法，鲁路修就快要成为别人的优胜奖品了。

“好了小美人，我们走吧~”  
看着朝自己伸出的邀请的手，鲁路修没有说不，也没有说可以。抬眸，碎落的阳光洒往少年脸上纯粹的颜色。发丝如黑曜石的深黑，肌肤如初雪的雪白，在这两种极致的对比中，那抹嵌在深邃眼眶中的瞳孔之紫，便像画龙点睛、万绿中红一般的存在。晶莹透光，却又好似深不见底，仿佛藏着某种魔力，能吸住人的目光，使之不舍离去。  
只需这样轻轻地、柔柔地看着，便快要坠入爱河，那如人鱼之瞳一样的眼。  
“………………”虽然对鲁路修如此看着别人感觉到不止一丝的不爽，但现在确实是一个好机会！终于机灵过来的朱雀正在偷偷摸摸地接近途中，却在走到一半时停住了脚步，并衷心地为那么可悲的金发青年祈祷。  
“呐……你愿意跟我回去吗……？”被蛊惑的青年柔软了一颗汉子的心，正沉溺在初生的萌动之中，完全没察觉到身后的巨大危机。  
美丽的紫色瞳孔稍稍朝青年的右上方一望，浅粉的嘴唇用动人的声线唤道，“蜃气楼。”  
“嗯…？蜃气楼？”  
“嗯。”鲁路修指指右上方，示意对方看过去。而就在这个时候，金发青年终于觉察到一种前所未有的恐怖气息正朝自己卷席而来。  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊————————！！！！”  
耳边响起惨绝人寰的哀嚎声，鲁路修把这无视走向朱雀。  
“你的手没事吧，好像麻痹得很厉害哦？”  
“呃……”虽然鲁路修关心自己他是很开心啦，但是现在最需要关心的绝对不是他。“比起这个，我觉得你还是去阻止一下蜃气楼比较好，否则他真的会杀人的。”  
“这个……”看去那边凶残凄惨的画面，即使是魔王鲁路修也觉得有点太过可怕，“还是先等一会吧，现在的蜃气楼我也没信心能够喊停。”  
“…………”虽然很想过去帮忙，但是看现在的情况，即使热心如朱雀也觉得爱莫能助，只能祈祷那家伙福大命大了。

“喂，这家伙真的没死掉吗？”捡了条小树枝，不怎么见过世面的少年魔王颇为新奇地戳戳肿成猪头的金发男子的脸。他赶紧挡开鲁路修那顽皮的手，然后查看青年身上的物件。一阵翻找后，果然找到了线索。  
“看来真的是军官啊……而且衔头还不小呢……”看那上面写有高级军衔并盖着帝国勋章的证件，他顿时感到自己真是惹大麻烦了。  
“基诺•拜因贝鲁克……竟然还是少将啊？”夺过朱雀手中的证件，鲁路修大为惊讶。  
“好啦，拿回来啦……”没好气地抢回证件塞到原来地方，朱雀叹口气，便开始动手扛起那半死不活的人。  
用脚趾头想想都知道善良的勇者阁下又想干什么，只是一向爱嘲笑他的魔王陛下这回倒没有说什么尖酸刻薄的话，而是站在旁边一味盯着他看，把他盯得后背发毛。  
“…………想要说什么就爽快点吧。”终于，朱雀停下手上功夫分神去应付那叫人受不了的魔族目光。  
“嗯？我没什么想说的呀。”鲁路修快速地回答。  
这使他霎时间完全愣住，那种不自然的异样感立即爬满全身。  
“你……不反对吗？”他呆呆地问道。  
“这家伙是军队的吧？”鲁路修作进一步确认。  
“嗯……确实如此。”他突然有种种不祥的预感。  
“那你是准备把他送回军队吧？”嘴角弯出俏皮的弧度，双眼亦眯成浓黑的两条弧线，少年的笑颜看起来如此可爱，可总有种类似猫科动物的奸狡挥之不去，就像是看到了可供玩乐的玩具那样，期待感令长期处于低迷状态的心情瞬间变好，也十分令人恐惧。  
“那个…魔王陛下？”朱雀试探性地发问。  
“怎么了，我亲爱的勇者阁下？”对比起平日那不可一世的嚣张，现在温文儒雅的态度才叫他恶心。  
“我们只把他送回军队……然后就走了哦？”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“其他任何事情都不会做的哦？”  
“我知道。”  
“………………”即使得到满口的答应，朱雀还是觉得这个笑着的魔王一点都不可靠。可即便如此，他仍然只可以带着这个满腹奸险的少年一起上路。他真的深切地感受到前途多舛。  
用力把笨重的青年放上兰斯洛特的马背，他才刚骑上去，旁边已经坐在蜃气楼的鲁路修已经在他的头顶发话。  
“由蜃气楼来背这家伙不好吗？兰斯洛特刚刚才跑完呢。”  
听此，朱雀脑中瞬间闪现过鲁路修的胯前有具人的身体在晃来晃去的画面。一阵厌烦油然而生，想想刚刚鲁路修才被这家伙抱上又抱下的，心头就是不爽。  
“还是不要了吧，我怕蜃气楼会甩他下去……”虽然这样的担心确实存在，不过也算是一个很好的理由吧？  
鲁路修没有马上回答，看来是挺认同他的观点。在他终于松一口气的时候，魔王那张漂亮的脸蛋忽然变得狰狞，还不忿地发出“切”的咂嘴声。此时，他的内心忍不住大喊“这个魔王性格真的很差”，并深深庆幸没有把这可怜的家伙交出去，同时，亦为竟然对这看似优雅迷人其实顽劣任性的魔王产生奇怪占有欲的自己流下一滴苦泪。

“走了咯勇者阁下。”  
“哎…………”

一边叹气一边无奈地甩动缰绳，他只能在心里祈祷，下一站的军队鲁路修千万不要弄出什么花样来了。

 

 

 

第六章  
黑色巨鸟

 

“为我们的胜利而干杯！”  
“干杯！！！”

把一众举杯畅饮的壮汉当作背景，营地里就剩两名少年毫不受现场气氛影响，一边不紧不慢地吃喝，一边冷眼看着一块块肌肉在那舞来舞去。  
事情为何会发展到如此地步，朱雀已经完全不愿意去费力思考了。早几天他把那个叫做基诺的少将送回这里，鲁路修竟然以一句“你们的少将是我们救回来的”骗过了所有人，并且昨天他们的少将以惊人的恢复速度醒来后还没把这谎话给揭穿，于是现在他和鲁路修就莫名其妙地成了这次庆功会的特邀嘉宾。  
“哎~”无奈地叹出口气，他总觉得跟这个有着类似黑猫倒霉效应的家伙在一起就常遭遇这种事。但事到如今，朱雀只能选择放弃思考，全心全意地去用食欲来欺骗自己。  
当他“啊呜”地大口撕下鸡腿上的一块肉，正在嘴中滋滋有味地咀嚼时，对面的黑衣少年发话了，“那个白痴少将恢复得实在太快了，我真怀疑他是不是拥有一点魔族血统。”  
“我说啊…你千万不要在别人面前提起魔族的事情啊！”万一露馅了，他仅仅一个匹夫之力绝对抵挡不了这千军万马呀！  
“这一点不用你说。”少年微蹙眉头，似乎对他的叮嘱感到厌烦。摇摇手中酒杯，鲁路修的眉头皱得更深，“这个葡萄酒实在是太难喝了，比起魔——”  
“喂！！”这刚说完就马上忘记啊！  
“…………”鲁路修向他怒瞪一眼接着说道，“比起我故乡的要差多了。”  
朱雀这才松一口气，但看对方那不情愿的样子，简直就像是被勉强驯服的猫咪啊。  
看着他放下担子开怀大吃的模样，鲁路修紫眸一眯，声音不大却铿锵有力，“那么，阁下对蹭了曾经妄想阻止的战役的胜利酒宴有何感想呢？  
“咳！！”  
本来吃得好好的，就被这小恶魔的一句话把食物都给呛到气管里头去了。朱雀拼命咳嗽几乎喘不过气来，他对面的少年撇嘴一笑，给他倒了一杯葡萄酒并亲切慰问，“你没事吧？”  
还不是因为你！！这样的话在生死关头就会连同自尊一起抛在脑后，他颤抖着手拿过酒杯就朝喉咙猛灌，咕咚咕咚几下后眼前终于不花，然后看到鲁路修撑着漂亮的下巴在他面前笑得甜美可人，这气愤与悸动的矛盾感差点激起他的强烈虐待欲。  
可恶——！！总有一天我要把这家伙欺负回来！！  
满腔怨气地捶桌呐喊，一只长长的手臂就突然从身后绕了上来，直把他的脖子勒紧。  
“嘿朱雀！玩得还开心吗？”一股酒臭味与男人特有的汗臭味瞬间袭入鼻腔，呛得他一个巴掌就把那装熟的青年给拍到一边去。被赶跑的人哈哈笑着，一个闪身又把鲁路修揽在臂间，少年一脸嫌恶可挣脱不开，看此情状他胃里的酒精瞬间烧烫神经，几个跨步走到鲁路修旁边，连拉带扯地把这厚脸皮的军队少将拽到一边去。  
“你们两个还真是无情啊~明明我们已经是朋友了啊！”  
摸摸头顶被朱雀敲出的包，金发的青年就像是一只被欺负了的金毛大犬那般委屈。  
“是你自己先毛手毛脚的……”朱雀没好气地说，“鲁路修你说是不是啊？”  
“……你没事吗？头痛不痛？”  
“…………诶，鲁路修？”  
没有想象中的严厉责骂，取而代之的是同情的口吻加上温柔的爱抚，他整个人瞬间僵住。看着受宠若惊的基诺屁股上冒出毛茸茸大尾巴在那晃来晃去，他内心的某种优越感也随之崩塌。  
——原来鲁路修的温柔，不是唯他专属的吗？！  
——慢着，我干嘛…………在妒忌基诺啊？！  
这来得如晴天霹雳的危机感倾时又被身为勇者的尊严所滋扰，感情与理智打架得让他两眼昏花，连什么时候被人拉到营地中央的都不知道。  
“好~现在我们热烈欢迎我们的新同伴！你们都给我鼓掌啊！”  
“哦——！！  
刺耳的欢呼声与鼓掌声把他扯回现实，双眼一清面前就是几百张人的脸在盯着他看，吓得他不禁一缩，挪到鲁路修身边低声问，“呐到底是怎么回事？”  
面对一群壮汉，魔族少年依旧面不改色，“好像是新加入的人要接受考验什么的……”  
“考验？！我们可是路过的而已啊！”  
“没有什么考验难得到我。”  
“喂不是这个问题啦……”  
正说着悄悄话，一根指头就突然指到他的鼻尖，“来吧朱雀，你先！”  
“诶？！”  
“先介绍一下自己！”  
“呃……那个……”面对众目睽睽，他有点口吃地说，“我叫做朱雀……是个普通的……”  
“好啦快开始啊！！”  
“是啊不要废话啦！！”  
介绍还没完毕，可怜的人类少年就接到嘘声一片，看来还真的很不受欢迎。他黑着脸坐回位置，接着就是鲁路修的自我介绍。  
“晚安，我叫做鲁路修，请多指教。”  
不卑不亢的语气，冷热皆不的眼神，少年挺直背脊，脱去披风的躯干在黑色的衬托下倍感纤弱，特别是那盈盈一握的腰杆，还有接连臀部的诱人曲线，看得四下都呆了。更有一张精致无暇的小脸，瓷白肌肤上一对眸子妖冶凌人，清淡地扫视全场后，少年蜷曲的睫毛闭合成墨黑两条浓线，简单地结束了自己的介绍。  
本来鸦雀无声的一众人等，开始小声地传出了诸如“真是个美人啊”“我从来没见过这么漂亮的人”的话。喳喳的细语其实不难被人听见，可当事人似乎不为所动，反倒朱则感到万分压力，脑内不住地蹦出各种可怕的可能性。  
“可以开始了吗？”鲁路修冷言一出，坐在两人对面的基诺当即回过神来。  
“啊哈哈，不好意思啊~那就开始吧！”  
眼见基诺摊出扑克、骰盅与筹码，朱雀不禁吐槽，“这不就是赌博吗？”  
基诺向他闪了单眼，手势利落地开始洗牌，“要入乡随俗哦！这就是军人们的浪漫啊！”  
“…………”翻了个白眼，朱雀也不再反驳。知道人在屋檐下不得不低头的道理，他只好从了主人家的意去，可几轮下来，一丁点儿的运气都没降临到自己的头上，输得一塌糊涂  
“哈哈哈朱雀你输了！来接受惩罚吧！！”  
“惩罚！惩罚！”  
“喔哦哦哦！！！！”  
不知道为啥，一听到惩罚一群大汉就兴奋无比地在那高呼，无数块肌肉此起彼伏的景象好生壮观。此时的朱雀已经冷汗淋漓，军队的所谓“浪漫”他以前可是听说不少，可千万不要那他来尝试什么诡异的体位呀！  
“好了，现在向你提问！”  
“诶？”只是提问的话那还好！  
“你是童贞吗？不是的话把第一次的对象和过程都说出来！！”  
“诶————？！”这是什么羞耻大会啊！  
才刚有点希望马上就被浇灭，倘若只有自己在场那还好，反正就是一大堆男人有什么好怕的，可是一想到要他在鲁路修身旁大声说出这么隐私的事情，他就无法接受！平时在鲁路修面前丢的脸已经够多了，他才不想要抹黑自己所剩无多的形象！  
“我、我当然不是童贞！！”羞红着脸喊出这句起码确立了一点男人尊严的话，他当即受到全场的热烈鼓舞——  
“是不是被大姐姐夺走了啊！！”  
“有点本事啊小子！！”  
“快说怎么做的！！”  
众人的热情逼得他无法下台，他一边强笑着应和，一边扭头偷看身旁的少年。跟其他人一样，鲁路修的目光也投在他的身上。那姹紫的瞳孔没有过多的好奇，清澄的色泽容不下一颗尘埃，像是期待，又像是故纵，清清泠泠地看得他愣了。  
“喂~~你还说不说的啊？”  
好一会后基诺敲敲桌提醒，他猛然惊醒，同时也不再犹疑，“抱歉，我还是……不能说。”  
“什么呀！！”  
“真扫兴！！”  
朱雀的拒绝让大家愤怒四起，基诺赶紧站起来平息众怒，“嘛嘛~人总有不想说的秘密嘛~但是…不肯乖乖说出来的话就要接受另一种惩罚哦？”说着，青年从桌底抽出一瓶烈酒，把它递向朱雀，“干了就放过你吧！！”  
朱雀顿时傻了，这个酒怎么看怎么呛啊！可面对群情汹涌更重要的是他不能在鲁路修面前失礼，于是他只能豁出去，夺过酒瓶一开，咕咚咕咚地便往喉咙里头倒去！  
“哦哦哦！”  
“好厉害！！”  
“加油啊小子！！”  
一瓶干完，他觉得五脏六腑几乎翻搅成一团滚热的浆糊，面前基诺的脸变成几张，脚底飘飘的都要站不稳了。  
“你没事吧？”鲁路修在一旁轻轻扶了下他，他猛地甩甩头，向对方投去一个完全就是逞强意味的笑容，“我…………没事！”  
虽然很是明了他只是在死要面子，不过鲁路修也没好心到救一个自行作死的人类。  
“好了~接着是鲁路修你咯？”  
“……”  
鲁路修不曾玩过人类的赌博游戏，结果当然是输清光了。  
“于是~同样的问题！鲁路修你是童贞？第一次的经历是怎样的？！”  
仍在分析自己输掉原因的少年立即被这个问题截止了思考。淡淡地看着一脸期待的基诺，四下的人似乎也在用热切的目光来期待答案，就连旁边的朱雀也……好像抛来了某种过分灼热的眼神。  
“我拒绝回答。”半点尴尬都没有，少年果断而严肃地回答。  
四下当即鸦雀无声，朱雀虽莫名有点失望但也不忘提醒鲁路修，“喂…不回答要喝酒……”  
“没错！鲁路修你的酒量如何啊？不要勉强哦~”说毕基诺又拿出那瓶差点把朱雀撂倒的酒，手指一撬瓶盖“噗”地飞掉，浓烈酒味立即让鲁路修皱眉。  
“……可以不喝吗？人……这里的酒实在是太难喝了。”  
基诺眨眨眼睛，想都不想就笑逐颜开，“可以哦~但是……要改成脱衣服！！”  
“？！”两个少年同时惊呆，周围的汉子先是一阵沉默，接而爆发出一阵疯狂的呼声，一个两个都欲求不满地在喊美人快脱。  
虽然不明白为何听见自己被要求脱衣服这些人会如此兴奋，可鲁路修想假如能不饮这酒的话，脱一件半件衣服绝对是件超值的事。稍作分析下来少年双手伸向领口准备解开纽扣，全场的人凝神注视，都想一窥那纤细身躯里面的秘密。这时一只手却从旁伸出捉住万众期待的那只手，顿时所有人的焦点转移到朱雀身上，各种愤怒的目光简直像是要把他万箭穿心。  
可即便遭受巨大压力，他也坚决不能让鲁路修沦为军队的玩具啊！  
“我帮你喝！”  
用力地说出这话来，他头一回感觉到自己真的像个勇者——还是个有勇无谋的勇者。拿起酒瓶，他咽了口水，给自己壮壮胆子便二话不说地猛灌，而旁边擅自被救出的少年则丝毫没有感激感地冷眼看他豪情壮举。  
这样几个回合下来，朱雀灌下去的酒已经有四瓶了。眼见他快要口吐白沫或者酒精中毒而死，再怎么冷血的少年也终于按捺不住。  
“你别喝了，反正我只要脱件衣服就行了吧？”  
“……鲁路修…………不…………呕……”  
无奈地为这个固执的勇者叹气，众目之下鲁路修爽快地脱去长外套，大家屏气凝神地以为能看到什么东西，可外套下面竟然是一件黑色的西装，看起来里面还有马甲，衬衫底下还有黑色的高领衫……  
你为什么会穿这么多！！这大概是此时每一个人的共同想法。  
“继续吧，”鲁路修双眼一亮，手指拍了拍自己单薄的胸膛，“相信这几件衣服足以让我明白这个游戏的路数了。”  
“呵~还真是自信啊，”面对忽然凌厉起来的少年，基诺洗着牌，语气与神情都开始愈发底气不足，“到时被人看光光了，我也可以负起责任来哦！”  
一回合、两回合、三回合，鲁路修帮已经完全失去战斗力的朱雀迎战，每一回输掉脱衣都能引起尖叫欢呼声不断，属于男人的欲望目光或灼热喘息也慢慢变得赤裸。而此时，站在营地正中央的少年正脱去身上的马甲，纯白色的衬衫终于公诸于世，现在响起的应该不能称为呼声而应为狼嚎了，岌岌可危的少年依旧面不改色，甚至显露出一副更为胸有成足的样子，双瞳往那得意的庄家一望，嘴角轻轻一翘，模样狡黠而不失可爱。  
“来吧基诺少将，终于要迎来我反击的回合咯？”  
“……”听此基诺不禁一颤，手上卡牌还掉了几张。手下们立即起哄喊加油就差那么一点点就能大饱眼福，基诺不得不擦了把冷汗，说着漂亮话开始这个回合。

手上卡牌往桌子一丢，那位自傲的魔族少年翘起二郎腿，还带着孩子气的漂亮脸蛋笑得顽劣，澄澈的眼睛里头尽是睥睨与不屑，像是看着卑贱的蝼蚁一样把全场扫视一回享受这种反败为胜的快感，再悠悠然起身，把脱去的衣服慢吞吞地一件接一件穿回去。  
啊，就连这种失望透顶的人类目光也叫少年万分满足啊。  
倒卧在旁边桌子的朱雀看着鲁路修美滋滋的笑容，心想这家伙绝对是要原形毕露了。果不出其然，整理好身上衣装，少年食指一伸，直指那个仍然不知道自己为啥出千了还会输掉的人。  
“虽然费了点时间，不过总算弄明白了这愚蠢的游戏……所以，惯例是要这样的吧？”停顿一下，少年思考了三秒钟，然后如恶魔般咧嘴肆笑，“基诺•拜因贝鲁克，我鲁路修在此命令你——把衣服脱光，在桌子上跳舞！！！”  
像是听到什么酷刑的宣布一样，所有人都瞬间沉默了。虽然实在不怎么想看自己长官的裸体，但对于完全失去了兴趣的现在，有这么一档类似搞笑的节目也算了聊以慰藉大家受伤的心灵了！  
“哦哦哦少将快脱！！”  
“没错快脱！！！”  
“快点脱啊！！！！噢——————”  
受到煽动的大家开始起哄，口哨声接连不断，全都不管三七二十一地要把长官推进火坑。  
“你们反了啊！！！”  
即使脸红着大声责骂他们，似乎也只能给这群裤裆发热的家伙们起反效果，因为再怎么说，他们的长官还是长着一张不错的脸呀！  
“喂你们…………不准动手！！！！！！”

啊……那简直就是恶魔的蛊惑之言啊。即使双眼发昏，朱雀也能清楚分辨出眼前的情况有多糟糕，虽然他也是只能跟第一次见面那样为可怜的基诺祈祷了。正为人家的贞操堪忧，自己的手臂忽然被人抬起，接而驾到一个不宽的肩上。  
“如果可以的话，真希望阁下能自己走起来啊……”  
“鲁路修……”  
虽然说着不情愿的话，少年还是咬着牙使劲撑起了他软绵无力的身躯，趁着这场闹剧的发生之际，逃离这个即将发生可怕事件的现场。

“哈……哈……”抬着这醉汉，鲁路修觉得这简直就是他此生最重的负担。“你这家伙！就不能好好地给我站起来吗？！”  
“呃………………”奈何此时的朱雀几乎醉得不省人事，虽然脑内残留的一点理智催他道歉，可从嘴中出来的终究只有满是酒臭味的模糊发音。靠在鲁路修的肩膀上算是一种崭新的体会，被这个弱不禁风的身体支撑着的感觉并不赖，发丝的柔软与身上散发的类似薄荷香味令人不禁留恋。他的大脑、四肢都在发烫，或许是因为酒精的缘故，令他产生一种面前的少年十分美味的幻觉。咽口水，他感觉自己没饱的肚子正强烈申诉，让他忍不住张开嘴巴，向那近在眼前的白嫩脖颈咬去——  
“……呃！”眼看甜点就在嘴边，这时候他的胃竟一阵翻搅，某种酸臭的恶心感自下汹涌而出，他脸色一青，马上用手捂住嘴巴。  
鲁路修察觉到他的异样，停下步伐，转头来查看。  
“你没事吧？”  
“………………”他很想说我有事，但是此时假如一松开手，后果肯定不堪设想。但那位不懂人情世故的魔王就是不明白他的好意，还睁着一双闪亮而关切的眼睛，伸手向他触来。“让我看看好吗？”  
那一刻，他大概有点大脑短路，或是自暴自弃……或者，庆幸自己喝醉了。  
最后一丝理智也用光，随之而来的就是翻云覆雨的呕吐。  
“呕……！！”  
“哇————————————————————————！！！！！！！！！”

军营里最好的一间客房里正传出水流疯狂喷涌的声音。单凭声音就知道里头对水的浪费绝对是军队所不允许的，但由于少将对这两位新来宾客的纵容，路过的人也不敢上报。而房间的浴室里头，浪费水的元凶正任由水龙头开到最大，细白的两条手臂不断在泡泡中搓洗他漆黑的衣服。  
“啊……啊……洗不掉啊！！！”  
一贯以冷静为荣的少年此时已经完全不顾形象，口中咒骂不断地疯狂进行无用的洗涤作业。“好死不死吐在我身上！！这可是我最喜欢的衣服啊！！”抱怨的话里甚至还含了点欲哭的味道。  
刚吐完的朱雀虚弱地躺在床上，耳边鲁路修的嚷声纷繁不断，让他仍未清醒的大脑愈加刺疼。  
“啊！我的衬衫也沾上了……！可恶啊！！”  
哗啦啦的水声中，还有衣物摩擦的声音瘙痒耳底。用力睁开如有千斤重的眼睑，眼前的一切迷茫如蒙了一层水汽。站在稍远处那抹黑色仿佛没有了平日那种孤高难近的距离感，这令他想起那个浴室里头的深夜，自己竟如此地与对方接近，脱去所有衣料的隔碍，近得如同伸手便能触碰到那颗藏在夜黑中的宝石，来到那梦寐以求的心中。  
他所有的神经都被酒精熏迷，简直如着魔一般，他的双眼只能看到鲁路修一个。连上身最后一件高领衫都脱去，现在的少年正敞露着那被所有人都渴望的肌肤，赤裸着半身，背对着他忙碌于洗濯那被他的呕吐物弄脏的衣服。手臂的动作令肩膀的肌肉上下跳动，虽然略显瘦弱，但没想到仔细看来那个身躯也不失匀称。肩胛骨的线条，连同曲弧优美的细腰，与稍稍勒紧的臀部肌肉中间的股缝线。如雪一样的白皙皮肤，碎落的纯黑发丝在微微泵动着血色的脖子上摇摇曳曳，那样的一副背脊图，简直就像是一个无需念咒的魔法，将他的目光、他的灵魂全都吸走。  
他便如一只被操控的人偶，一步一步地接近鲁路修的背后。水汽与洗涤剂的味道混淆而来，令他的神智更加混乱，只见到鲁路修的脖子近在咫尺，只要一张嘴，便能把刚才错过的美食夺回口中……  
“哇！”腰杆突然被一双灼热的手臂环住，鲁路修惊叫一声刚想回头，颈子还被用力咬了一口，“朱雀，你干什么！”挣扎着想要挣脱，对方嘴唇的温热与舌头的湿润让他冰凉的身体闪过激灵。也许是那样的反应太过可爱，朱雀的绿眸忽地一沉，仗着这偷袭的姿势更是肆无忌惮地品尝起鲁路修的脖子。  
“朱雀……放开我……啊……”  
这句话的尾音甜美得令人浮想联翩，像是在朱雀本来就烧得旺盛的冲动之火上浇了油，令这场酒后的乱性更不可收拾。那一刻，人类的所谓理智已尽数断裂，剩下那与生俱来的欲望，叫他满脑子火热、整个身子滚烫。他怀里的少年越是乱动，他的心跳得越快。那些被伦理、使命、责任压迫的他最真实的愿望，仿佛能植由那几瓶烈酒而全部爆发出来。  
他不肯承认对那个魔族少年抱有欲望，可是现在，或许能因为用这醉酒的借口，来坦率他的心扉。  
“鲁路修……鲁路修……”  
一遍一遍地，以低哑痴迷的声线来喊那个名字。湿滑而灵活的舌头舔吮着印上去的牙印，执意留下一个又一个属于自己的印记。他怀中的鲁路修害怕得颤抖，像只不愿意被人爱抚的小猫咪一样胡乱挣扎。那样细弱、甜腻的声音，呼喊着他的名字，时而求饶时而责骂，让人欲罢不能；嫩白的脸颊浮有迷人的红晕，被水沾湿的额发与睫毛晶莹得恍在发光，闪烁着晃动水面的璀璨紫瞳，美丽而又带点色情，纯净如未绽的花苞。  
“朱雀……住手啊……”轻得似飘的声音，甜蜜宛如恋人的嗔怒。  
他把少年压在身下，看对方羞红的脸上带些愠怒，心头跳得如揣了一只小鹿。他不由得畏怕，却又不愿退缩，发展成此等情状谁都没料到，但起码他想要更进一步，无论前方是天堂或是地狱，可一定会是他所期待已久的味道。  
“鲁路修……”  
轻抚开少年贴在颊上的鬓发，他捧了少年的脸，慢慢俯身下去……  
“朱雀，水。”  
却就在这情浓意切，双唇相接的一刹那，那只差一寸之遥的唇莫名其妙地冒出这么一句话，令他也霍地愣住。  
“水？”  
“恩。”  
几乎就在鲁路修应允的瞬间，一道从天而降的水柱把他的后脑勺浇透。随即水流便顺着他乱翘的头发四散灌下，唰啦唰啦地打在地上，形成一条颇令人叹为观止的小型瀑布。  
他灼热的大脑与身体倾时彻底冰凉，并伴随有难以置信的颤栗，与内心狂暴但只能噤声的愤怒呐喊。  
看着他黑成墨汁的一张脸，鲁路修依旧淡然地说，“再不让开的话，水就要淹掉房间了哦？”  
“………………………………”  
本以为今晚会有美味的甜品的勇者，但到头来除了醉酒的头痛就是冲冷水的发寒。

 

凄寂的大地埋藏有无数具尸体。但当千吨的鲜血沉淀成土，世人依旧能够轻易舍弃悲伤，在这死去的灵魂上方高歌畅饮。黑如曜石的夜空没有星星，唯挂着一轮满月，光线冰冷阴凉地照耀这片军队扎营的地方。  
不知道过了多久，酒醉引发的头痛和淋水导致的体寒终于褪去，人类的少年清醒过来，面对的只有整理得干干净净的一个房间。找不到少年黑色的身影，他便随便披了一件外衣，按压住自己仿佛被轻轻挖走一块的心脏，急急忙忙地冲入这无边的黑夜。  
这一回，他并不像上次那样慌张了。即使无从根据，可他就是相信鲁路修不会从他身边逃开。或者，就算他守在原处，静静地闭上双眼睡觉，也一定会等到鲁路修回来，在他耳边偷偷说一句晚安。  
想象到少年薄薄的唇贴近自己的耳垂，他感觉到自己正常的体温瞬间升高。那便似被柔软的羽毛骚动你最敏感之处，挑逗得人心痒难耐，他不得不咬咬牙，抑制那攀升的情欲，想要更快一点找到对方。  
最后，当他找到鲁路修的时候，月亮已悬挂在头的正上方。北国的寒风呼啸，扬动少年漆黑的斗篷，他站在少年的后方，仰望仿佛跟月亮重叠成像的颀长背影。一瞬间，斗篷的衣角剧烈翻飞，他无意识地抬首遮挡自己的双眼，而就在这短暂如剪影一逝的视框中，他好像见到了一只巨大的黑鸟，伸开一对丰盈的羽翼，它将要振翅高飞，飞往他再也寻找不到的世界角落，只遗下一根根的黑色羽毛，那是留给他的曾经记忆……  
“哗哗哗……”他的耳畔真的响起了羽毛扇动的呼声。他的双眼像被灌了铁一样凝重，如同真的看见少年展开翅膀，就在他眼前飞往远方。可那也许只是一种臆想，张开黑色翅膀飞向空中的只是停在少年臂上的一只乌鸦。鲁路修回过头来，见到他一面怔然地呆立。他的脸上有痛的表情，仿佛被活生生地割裂生命最重要的东西，剩下只会徒然伤悲的躯壳。  
“朱雀…………？”鲁路修无法理解那样的他。向他走来，正要伸手触摸他的脸时，竟被他一步后退、躲开了。  
他感到自己对这种排斥行为无以言对，明明来时如此希望接近对方，在看到那样的景象之后竟然完全颠覆。他无法解释这种无由来的畏怕，他甚至没骨气到想要落荒而逃，而就在这尴尬的一刻，有谁可爱的一声前来救场。  
“喵~”  
“亚瑟？”  
猫咪的声音一响起，他的大脑霎时间醒觉，眼睛高速寻找去声音的来源。深灰色的猫咪紧靠在鲁路修的脚边，衬着黑色真的很难让人发现。少年蹲坐下去把猫咪抱起，猫咪立即亲昵地舔那喜爱的白嫩脸颊，少年轻声笑着，这少见的爱怜之情真叫他又恋又妒。  
他就像个得不到宠爱的孩子那般看着鲁路修，看得少年笑意更甜，最后止了对猫儿的爱抚，伸长了臂来抚摸他那头蓬松的头发。  
“今晚的月色可真美呢……我说得对吗，宿醉的勇者阁下？”

在这片营地最高的小山丘上席地而坐，正一秒一秒东落的月亮把两人的脸照得晃白，却一点都不刺目，温柔如同母亲的绵掌。他坐在鲁路修的旁边，看着亚瑟在少年怀里肆意撒娇、翻滚、发嗲。看久了那得意忘形的样子，总觉得自己对猫咪的喜爱程度直线下降，更有种想要自己跟亚瑟交换身体的奇怪念头冒出，这样的自己简直就是病入膏肓了。想要驱除这种不快感非常简单，只要装出一副垂涎的模样伸手去，猫咪立即全身炸毛，咬了他的手一口就窜入树丛中不见了踪影。他表面上作着“啊好可惜”的样子，其实内里正欢呼得不得了。  
可供玩耍的猫咪走了，鲁路修也不可惜，又或者说是少了一个担子，轻松地呼了口气。  
这样的细节被他看在眼中。  
“你不是也喜欢猫咪吗？”  
他认真地说了这种听起来有些奇怪的问题，少年盯着他眨眨眼睛，然后挽了一抹浅笑。  
“跟人类不一样，我认为所谓的喜欢，并不是要束缚或占有。正因为喜欢，所以我希望它自由。”  
这样的回答的确有点出人意表，但也正好下了他怀。他承认，自己是个狡猾的人类。“对我……也是这样吗？”  
他笔直地看着少年紫晶色的眼睛，想要在里头看到某些纠结，或是复杂的感情。而且错愕之后，少年的眼中幽幽转过一些类似悲伤的东西，更多是他所不能理解的涵义，接而已经笑得释怀。  
他明白，那个笑容，只是个塑造得太过完美的面具。  
“没错。所以，我不会强迫你。我想要朱雀你……得到真正的自由。”  
这样的回答，看起温柔，但他觉得更像是敷衍。说着什么不想要束缚、不想要枷锁，但每每总令他心悸不已无法割舍的，也正就是这可恶的魔族少年。人情世故完全不懂，诱惑男人的伎俩倒是好像与生俱来地随身携带。他日益知道自己越陷越深，也明白终有一天你我将分道扬镳，他这荒唐的恋爱也只能埋没到永不见天日的黑暗当中。  
一想至此他就觉得后悔。假如刚才自己可以不顾那头裂一样的剧痛，直截了当地亲下去就好了。  
“所以说，你真的不再考虑一下吗？”在这夜深人静的时候，用如此俏皮可爱的语气说出这样的话，他不知晓鲁路修是真的想要他堕入魔道，还是只是一种恶劣的挑衅，最终目的是叫他时刻提醒肩上的使命，不忘他勇者的身份。  
那四瓶酒，仿佛把他整个人都灌醒了。虽然他更希望自己可以糊涂一点，轻易就舍弃一切而服从自己最真实的愿望。  
“呵…没什么甜头的话我可不考虑哦？”就像是可悲的调侃，他努力不让自己的悲哀表露出来，让这仅剩的共处时光能过得稍微快乐一些。  
也不晓得鲁路修有没有听出他只是开玩笑，但那双眼一眯，嘴角一弯，他真的觉得自己倍受诱惑了。  
“甜头的话……让你看看我身上的魔族特征如何？”  
他顿时愣了，嘴边仿佛快要淌出口水来。  
“………………真的？”  
鲁路修顿了一阵，突然“噗嗤”地笑了出来。  
“啊哈哈哈哈那是什么表情啊好蠢！！！”  
“……………………”他的脸霍地通红，赶紧抬手擦擦嘴巴。“你……你这个可恶的恶魔！！！”  
“啊哈哈哈~~”  
“不、不要笑了！！”  
魔族少年笑到眼角飙泪，而可怜的人类少年则因为自己无果但又甜蜜的单恋而抹一把苦泪。

漆黑的乌鸦于月亮之上飞翔，它血红的眼睛望向远方。  
有人类少年一切的希冀，与魔族少年久远的回忆——那便是帝都，你我终将的分别之地。

 

第七章  
异梦

北边出产的葡萄酒简直就有种令人欲仙欲死的魔力。被基诺劝了两杯下肚后，因醉酒而发誓此生不再碰酒的朱雀便完全忘记这个誓言，嘻嘻笑笑地跟着人家开始贫嘴。集体生活的影响力不容小觑，特别是在这军法严厉和邋遢肮脏并存的男人堆里，勇者阁下似乎暂时忘却他的正义与信念，跟大伙同流合污去了。  
但是当然，他也没沦落到背信弃义的地步。第五杯葡萄酒滑入胃腔时，他似乎醒起了这次来的目的。  
“我说基诺……”  
但话才说了个开头，对方就笑脸盈盈地往他杯里倒酒。“来来来~听说造这个酒的的葡萄是从魔界那边进口的哦~所以味道特别地好！恐怕到了南边就再也尝不到啦……”说着连基诺自己也可惜起来，赶紧也给自己倒一杯，美美地喝下肚子去，这可是比玩女人什么的要美好得多的事啊。  
魔界的葡萄吗……轻晃手中酒杯，暗红的液体润滑鲜亮，气味芬芳醇厚，即使来自人类应该憎恨的土地，也依旧甜美得令人类死心塌地。有些东西由始至终，本质都不会改变。是芳香的不会成恶臭，是甜美的不会成酸苦，如那个好比美酒香醇的魔族少年……  
心头的某处被突然揪紧，他捏了酒杯把葡萄酒一口灌下，这匆忙的饮法让他什么味道都没尝到，只觉得喉间似乎在隐约生热发痒，那是连最甜美的酒都无法缓解的燥热与干渴。他其实记着自己此趟来的目的，那绝不是要跟基诺扯淡和斗酒——  
“基诺，你听我说！”他大叫一声，酒杯砰地敲在桌上，吓得对面的人截住了嘴中的夸夸其谈。“我跟鲁路修也差不多时候要上路的了，这段日子真的很感谢你的关照，但我们果然还是……”  
“不要这么扫兴嘛~”基诺剑眉一皱打断他的话，“反正你们的目的地是帝都吧，而我的军队最终是要回到帝都城外驻扎，大家一起有个照应不好吗？而且你们只有两个人，我的军队可以保护你们啊。”  
“安全这方面你不用担心，我可以好好地保护自己和鲁路修的。”虽然基诺说的话很有道理，但他就是不想要跟着这一大群人上路。其原因为何，除了由于鲁路修的身份特殊之外，自己的私心作祟占了绝大部分。  
见他坚定的样子，基诺眯了眯蓝眼睛狐疑道，“你别以为我不知道你在想什么哦。想要独占鲁路修真是太狡猾了。我也很想整天有一个像鲁路修这么漂亮的人在眼前晃来晃去啊~”  
“啧……”被拆穿的少年凶狠地盯着对方，对方也不甘示弱地以绝不妥协的眼神奉陪，就像两只争抢食物的犬类你我互不相让。  
“嗑嗑嗑。”标准的三下敲门声中断室内凝固气氛，主人家忽地就变了脸色，面上兴奋飞舞地高兴喊道，“进来吧~”  
朱雀疑惑到底是什么让他如此欣悦，探头看去正打开的门扉，一瞬间连他自己也傻了眼。  
见两人正在饮酒，鲁路修站在门口处没有接着前进。  
“没有打扰到你们吗？”  
“没有没有！还不如说是我们好想鲁路修来打扰呢~”脑袋无限冒花的基诺殷勤地把少年迎进来，“新衣服合身吗？太宽的话还可以叫人再改哦~”  
“不用了，尺寸刚刚好。谢谢你。”感激地说着，这位平日里总是表情欠缺的少年此时看起来十分满足。那样的浅笑如味道清淡的蜂蜜，甜而不腻芳而不浓，看得人心软难当。  
被感谢了的人差点周身都悸动得颤抖，张臂就要搂住那可爱的少年，“我就说鲁路修你穿什么都好看嘛！”只可惜激动之余没专心瞄准，鲁路修一个闪身就躲了开去，站到了朱雀跟前。  
“啊，朱雀。”那把声音轻轻地喊了他的名字，像在耳边风拂动了铃铛，令他从梦中惊醒。  
“鲁路修……你这身打扮到底是……”  
他赶紧把嘴里头含着的葡萄酒吞下，再伸手擦擦嘴巴，站起来的时候手肘还碰倒几个杯子，让人一眼就明白他绝对是被眼前之景惊艳得狼狈不堪。  
但来自魔族的少年不像普通人那样会察言观色，听了朱雀那句话后觉得仿佛被看扁，前踏一步与对方四目相对。  
“怎么了，不好看吗？”  
“呃……”过分笔直的提问让他无法回答。双眼不敢直视鲁路修的眼睛，于是他只能再把对方全身扫视一遍。暗绿色的长款军装，搭配有双排扣、翻领、皮带等的必备元素，明明是臃肿或粗壮军人穿惯了的传统款色，着在鲁路修的身上竟有种意外的禁欲与魅惑。是因为身材修长，腰部又改窄了的缘故吗？腰肢与臀部连接的曲线，与被包裹在厚布下的黑色带跟长靴，无一不透露着叫人甘愿受其凌辱的禁忌感。  
他悄悄咽了口水，又瞄去基诺。基诺朝他俏皮笑笑并竖起拇指，他就知道绝对是这家伙搞的鬼，让鲁路修穿上这么诱惑的服装满足自己的眼睛也就算了，如果无意中挑逗了军队那些饥渴的家伙要怎么办啊！  
正不满地瞪着无事般吹口笛的基诺，被忽视了的少年凑上前来，逼他看向自己。  
“阁下何时变得这样不懂礼貌了？与人对话时要看着眼睛。”  
“太近了啦……”强笑着推开鲁路修的肩膀，他其实真的为鲁路修那张漂亮的脸却总作着讨厌的表情而觉得可惜。“只是觉得你竟然穿了不是黑色的衣服，有点稀奇而已……”  
“哼……”少年慢慢地哼着气，像是不满他的回答，但也没有接着刁难。他有些无措地不知道到该说些什么，总不能真的学基诺那样出口赞美，或者说若是真要称赞，他也希望是一个没有他人的场合。所以，无论如何，现在首先要做的是说服基诺让他两离队。  
趁这个鲁路修也在的场合，如果鲁路修也同意的话，基诺应该也会妥协了吧。  
“呐鲁路修，我们也是时候离开军队，继续上路了吧？”  
他提高声音问道，刻意让基诺也听得清楚，然后两人的目光都望向鲁路修，绿色与蓝色的眼睛皆热烈地表述着各自主张，想要鲁路修读懂自己的想法。  
——绝对不要答应啊我可爱的美人！！  
——快点说好啊你不都会如我所愿吗？！  
但鲁路修还没能领悟到人类深奥的表达方式，只单纯地觉得这两个家伙实在太没礼貌。而对于朱雀的提问，鲁路修也拥有自己独特的看法。  
“说得也是呢，也差不多时候出发了。”少年清淡地说完一段，对面两头大狗就开始欢呼或哀嚎，而少年也没理他们发神经，继续冷静地说下去，“基诺，好像你们的目的地是帝都城外吧？”  
沮丧的金毛大犬顿时见到一线生机，抬眼含泪地猛点头。  
“我看就这样吧，”鲁路修轻松笑道，“看在你送我衣服的份上，接下来的路我们一起走，我和朱雀来保护你和军队，怎样？”  
看着少年朗然的笑，二人呆了足有一分钟后，才真的察觉到鲁路修并不是在说笑，而是认真的。  
“噗…………”差点在鲁路修面前笑到岔气的基诺飞快地躲到一边憋笑，“竟然说保护我……真是太可爱了……“  
朱雀则满脸大汗地捉住鲁路修的肩膀大喊，“喂，保护军队什么的，我怎么不知道我们有强大到那种地步啊？！”  
但还没能等鲁路修解释，基诺就一闪而过拉起那套着黑手套的手，再一把捉过朱雀的手，双眼闪亮地答谢，“那就拜托鲁路修你、还有朱雀了！！”  
魔族少年自信满溢地应允，惊得他立即甩开基诺的手把鲁路修扯到一边，“你是说真的吗鲁路修？！”  
少年冷静地扶了扶快掉的帽子，一脸“我像是开玩笑吗”的严肃表情把他顶回去，“是哦，为了让阁下的旅途更加顺畅无阻，这看来是现行最快捷最方便的一个方法呢。”  
“呃……”虽然觉得鲁路修只是因为刚才关于新衣服的事情在赌气，可他也完全没能找到反驳的话，“呐，鲁路修……！”喊着少年的名字，对方却无视掉掠过他走到基诺面前。  
“可以把你们的行进路线图给我看看吗？”  
微昂起头，仰望比自己稍高的青年，鲁路修的双眼有着睿智的冰冷，与令人无法猜透的深刻。即使对鲁路修提出如此要求感到诧异，而且照理来说关于军队的计划不应当轻易让外人知道，但在那紫莹的双目注视之下，似有种未名的魔力令人绝对服从。迟疑了一会，基诺把心中疑虑压下，轻松地笑了出来，“嘛，鲁路修看起来也不像是坏人，所以破例让你看看吧！”  
“喂基诺，真的可以吗？！”朱雀急匆匆地走过来劝阻，对方却不介意地笑笑，让他两在这里等候。  
静候的片刻，两人在酒桌上并排而坐。他杯中的葡萄酒早已降至室温，失去冰凉的感觉即使喝入肚子也分外失色。他隔壁的少年从吧台那里拿来了冰块，捏一块轻轻地丢入他温掉的杯中。  
“噗通”一声，冰块与杯壁碰撞的声音轻灵动听，少年含了浅笑，聊有兴致地摇晃杯身，奏出一支幽默情调的暗夜小曲。美美地喝上一杯，心想这才是酒该有的味道，再瞄瞄旁边人的扑克脸，总觉得气氛骤然打折。  
“再不喝的话又要融掉的咯。”  
少年好心劝告，勇者欲言又不语地举起酒杯，拎到唇边，倾斜了杯面，就差那么一点就能让嘴唇湿润。可最后还是敌不过那莫名糟糕的心情，省得浪费这好酒，让自己喝下去也只会像是在喝苦药。  
咯噔一声酒杯放回桌面。朱雀的手指用力捏紧杯身，声音低沉压抑，“呐，你到底想干什么？”  
这一句话问得是火药味十足。无论再怎么无害，那始终是人类最大的敌人。他曾经真的妄想过两人可以安安稳稳到达帝都，然后结束这一段荒诞的旅程。可结果，他最担心的情况似乎将要出现。  
“为什么想要干预军队的路线？”  
侧了头，他责备一般地瞪着鲁路修。正陶醉在魔界水果美味的少年如被人发现的偷腥猫咪，惊讶过后张张嘴巴像是想说什么，但又随即弯了唇角，温柔地沉默了。  
他忽地就觉得脸上一热，感觉被这狡猾的少年调戏了一样，“你少看不起人——”  
谁知水吧的门恰好打开，稍作离开的人刚好回来。  
“你们久等了~”扬扬手中的纸卷，笑得灿烂的青年看着激动到站起的他。“朱雀你怎么了？”  
他顿时窒住了喉咙，厌烦地嘟哝一句“没什么”然后一屁股坐回去，拿起酒杯就是猛喝。  
看了一眼闹别扭的勇者，鲁路修转头对基诺说，“地图拿过来了吗？”  
“嗯。”基诺把图幅往桌上一摊，偌大的一张立即占去大半位置，让正喝闷酒的朱雀不得不让出位来，腾出精神去看那令人心烦的东西。  
“这是我们现在的位置，”青年手指指向地图靠北的一处平原，接着慢慢蜿蜒向南移动，“按照这条最快的路线前进，最后再稍微绕过一下这片海域，最后和其他军队在帝都城外会师。”  
昏黄的灯光下暗沉的地图，那上面绘制的地形或疆域什么的，他是没能看懂几处。唯一能认知的，就只有在那广袤的蓝海中孤零飘立的几座小岛。那是他的故乡，被帝国冠上屈辱之名的沦落之地。为了夺回昔日的名字，现在他才会坐在这里，陪伴着一个喜怒难辨的魔王，还多加一个少条筋的帝国少将……  
默默地怨念着，正凝视着的地图忽然降下来一只黑色的手指。  
“不是很奇怪吗，走这条最快的路。”鲁路修指着地图的某处说道。他以坐着的姿态仰视前倾了身子点评的少年，低垂的黑发与帽子的阴影遮盖了那张精致的脸，就连那双通透清澄的眼睛，现在看起来也是乌黑一片。几点倒映在酒面的灯光折射入少年呈黑的瞳孔，那便像是两泓深不见底的池水，令他一刹那觉得异常陌生。  
点了点地图上一处等高线密集的地方，鲁路修质问道，“即使走这条路确实可以快点，但对比起旁边需要绕远的平原地带要高风险许多，我看你们时间多得可以在这吃喝玩乐几天，那应该也没必要刻意走山路赶那一点点时间吧？”  
被一语道破了玄机，基诺笑笑说，“鲁路修真是聪明啊，一看就看出来了。就我而言当然是不想经过这种鸟不拉屎的地方啦，可是因为有任务在身，不得不去那里啊。”  
“任务？”听着听着，就连持着厌恶感的他也感兴趣起来。  
“是啊……”基诺厌烦地耸耸肩，“假如是直接去歼敌什么的还好啦，可惜上面就是要派我去跟窝在这小山沟里的叛乱分子谈判，啊真是伤脑筋呢……”  
“谈判？”鲁路修发出一声冷哼，似听到什么难以置信的话而嗤笑着，“神圣布里塔利亚怎么可能对区区几个乱党屈服，而且派军到这种易守难攻的地方简直就是自行送命……”说罢，少年抬眸看向金发的青年，眯眼抿唇，笑得如恶魔唯恐天下不乱般狡黠叵测，“基诺，你确定没得罪某些气量小得想让你光荣牺牲的贵族吗？”  
“唔诶？？！！”大叫一声，青年激动得把椅子给撞到在地。巨大的声音回响小小的水吧，少年听见人类的心跳声紊乱无序，空气中弥漫的阴谋、恐惧、愤怒，就好比在他眷恋葡萄酒中加入最甜美的血液来佐衬。  
“不用担心哦。”悠悠然为自己斟满酒，少年以最优雅的姿势拿起杯子，在惊恐的青年面前举杯，对着这昏黄的灯光干杯，“我不是说过吗，为了答谢你，我会保护这个军队。”  
“鲁路修……你是说真的吗？”作出如此自负的承诺，更何况以背负整个军队的性命来酬谢一件衣服，未免也太过可笑了。这样的交易，压根就是匪夷所思。人类的青年不敢相信面前少年作出的承诺，即使他的确感觉到对方不会简单，但如今看来，似乎这不简单的程度要远超乎他的想象。  
“那我们以酒为盟吧。”鲁路修说着，目光忽然看向了一边静听的朱雀，“你也一起举杯吧？”  
盯着那看似单纯的笑容，他并没有拒绝。沉默着，举杯，三个人的手凑近，杯壁轻声相碰。  
“为我、和你们的友谊干杯。”  
没有碰杯应有的兴奋或欢乐，有的只是基诺的疑虑、他的深思，还有鲁路修的期待。他明白少年话中的意味，被划分为魔族与人类的两种友谊，而少年现在正为这种新鲜的尝试而体会到一种恶劣性质的愉悦感吧。  
本是绝好的酒，他已经完全失去心情品尝。

不觉间已夜深人静。营外剩下守夜的士兵打瞌睡，几盏伶仃的灯火摇摇曳曳，在这微急的晚风中久久不熄。  
他在床上翻滚了十多次还是没能睡着。不远的桌上仍然亮着灯，但这不是他睡不着的原因。说过了“你先睡吧”后，鲁路修就静静地坐在桌前看基诺给他的一点资料。他又一次换了躺着的方向，面朝少年单薄而细长的背影，久久地看着，似入了迷一般。不知道到底看了多久，对方挺直的背脊终于松弛下来，伸了个懒腰然后开始慢慢收拾桌上的东西。本看呆了的他霍地被这动作惊醒，一下子睡意全无，不自然地又翻来滚去，惊动了那边的少年。  
“睡不着的话还是不要勉强哦？”  
在椅子上转身来，少年无奈地向他浅笑。他顿觉尴尬，大概自己一直在背后瞧着的事情是早被识穿。于是他也不再装睡，从床上坐起，“那你为什么也不睡？”  
他压低声线，似与少年的对话是叙述一个只有你我可知的秘密一样。  
鲁路修依旧柔柔笑着，“我本来就是日夜颠倒的作息，还不如说夜晚更精神一点呢。”  
没错，那个少年跟他不一样。即使被刺穿心脏，或是停止呼吸，也依旧如现在那样好好地活在自己眼前，绽放天生的蛊惑之笑。也许是他太过自以为是，认为在这一路以来，自己多多少少有拉近你我之间的距离。但事实上，两个种族的鸿沟绝不会因为他的一点奢望而消弭。  
“那你有得出什么结论吗？”  
他淡而无味地问道，语气中全然没有提问该有的好奇。  
而少年也并未察觉太多一般，开始滔滔不绝，“我认为这就是某个人的圈套。其目的就是利用那里的崎岖地形把乱党和基诺的军队一起消灭。听说在来此之前，负责策略的将领被调走，要等到过了下个目的地才回来，这绝对是为了让不擅长谋划的基诺中计。稍微想想就能够知道，才年纪轻轻就当上了少将的基诺肯定会让很多人妒忌，而他平日又大大咧咧的，从哪儿招来了杀生之祸也说不定。我认为，应该先派一支小队加速前往目的地查勘地形和敌人底细，我军以照常速度前进，再与小队汇合。关于谈判的话，还是依旧由基诺前往才不容易让人怀疑。谈判的期间敌人一定会出手，然后我军从后包抄，争取把乱党和敌人一举歼灭……这样，你觉得如何呢？”  
他一直专注看少年的表情。描述战略时候的眉飞色舞，铿锵有力的预谋决策，那是一副决然不会怀疑自己的自信，甚至乎自傲的表情，举止之间蓬勃愈发的是王之气势，并带有初生牛犊的些许狂妄——这样的鲁路修，他是第一次遇见。  
那个可爱的、迟钝的、狡猾的、残暴的，拥有好几个面具的魔族少年，如今在他面前再增添多一种印象，让他越来越觉得自己了解的实在太少，而且陷入得似乎愈深。  
“这样全部告诉我……真的没问题吗？”他其实没多仔细听少年的计划，说白了也许仔细听了也不会怎么懂，到头来他在意的，并不是那些攸关紧要的细节。  
“你知道我不喜欢你插手人类军队的事对吧？”  
在这个寂静得只听到你我心跳的夜里，他并不打算隐瞒。  
“我当然知道。”少年会心一笑，捧了桌上跳动着火焰的灯，无声地走到他的面前。弯了腰杆，凑近那张固执得令人心烦、又青涩得叫人生怜的脸庞。  
就如擎着一盏色泽诡异的油灯，在万圣节的夜里，指引迷路的孩子走入不归森林。  
“亏你还总说什么‘如阁下所愿’呢……”  
迷途的孩子似乎并未受到诱惑，抑或说从那荧绿发亮的双瞳来看，魔术师邂逅的，还更像是一只没长大的狼人。  
“如果阁下真的不希望我这么做的话，随时欢迎你来阻止。”少年眯眯眼睛，浅笑妩媚动人，“但前提是你真的不如此寄望吗？阁下真实的想法，阁下自身清楚吗？”  
忽然，他发觉自己无法应答了。即使是逞强、说说大话也行，但那句话的回答，他竟没有勇气说出口。  
看着这个内心正挣扎动摇的他，鲁路修轻轻一笑，就似是叫他别心急那样温柔抚慰，然后退到桌边放下油灯。  
“直到阁下能给我答复的那一天，我都会一直等着。”  
侧了身子，稍稍昂过头来，少年如此对他说道。  
而他只能捉皱了床单，心潮澎湃却无以言表。  
直到那一天，那到底会是何时。他急不及待地想要知道，却莫名地恐惧那一天的到来。可能等到那一天，他真正能说出心里所愿的时候，他就再也不能与现在这样和鲁路修同床共枕。  
“晚安了，勇者阁下。”吹灭灯火，属于他的夜晚终于迎来真正的漆黑。他没有同说晚安，只凭屏着呼吸，让少年的腿从自己身上迈过，然后那纤细的身体在身边慢慢躺下，盖上被子，蜷缩到靠墙的角落……  
这一切的动作，他都一一地背对着，聆听着，感受着。  
直到确认鲁路修睡下了，他才终于甘愿闭上那早就看不见任何东西的眼睛，说出那句再也不被听到的细语。

“晚安，鲁路修。”

至少在此刻，让我用那个名字来喊你。

 

 

第八章  
被神抛弃的少年

流水的声音灌满整个耳廓、整个房间。张大喉咙的程度将尽产生撕裂的血腥感，把手指扣入喉咙当中，自残一样地深抠，但出来的东西除了少许涌着恶心酒味的胃液之外就再无其他。混淆有唾液与汗水的粘稠液体从嘴角滑下，与汹涌的水流一起冲入漆黑色的排水口。夜深中暗绿的双眼发直，寻不到任何焦点一般地持续游离状态。  
胃部的翻腾感令他不停干呕，但呕不出来任何东西。这样的感觉要比真正的呕吐要来的糟糕太多。脑海中震荡摇晃的那一幕经久难褪，如一种强迫性的自我暗示，他愈是想要忘记，就愈是记得愈加深刻。  
他的手掌上，满是血液滚热湿润的触觉。  
比鲜红色要更深一度的人类鲜血，如此新鲜热辣地呈现在他的眼前，灼痛他的皮肤。  
人类的死亡如血红的花一般凄艳绽放，迎至终结。  
这仅此一次的美丽，那名黑色的少年却可肆意拥有。  
血红沾染了漆黑，浸湿雪白的肌肤，姹紫的双眼在盛放的花田中安静沉睡。

“唔！”一阵强烈的呕吐感忽然涌上，他捂住了嘴巴，在继续这痛苦之前，缓慢地转头，去看床上那个安眠的少年。

纯黑色发丝零落，细密睫毛里，藏着一双如紫葡萄晶莹剔透的魔性之眼——

 

“若是觉得难以接受，阁下还是不要参与进来。”  
得到了这样的劝言，但眼看大军都随着基诺和鲁路修行动，即使内心有多少万分不情愿，仅剩下的那一分固执还是让朱雀加入到计划其中。看着少年挥毫千军指挥若定，他再有不满也不敢于此时勃发。吃到了上一次的教训，他不敢再一个人轻举妄动，只驾着兰斯洛特，在鲁路修安排的地方静候。看着基诺和鲁路修分别率军出发，他在远远的山岭高处眺望那个决定生死的小城镇。  
“假如看到有逃出来的人……”说到这里少年作了个可疑的停顿，紫色的眸子看了他一眼，接着便说道，“随阁下处决。”  
他默默地回想着鲁路修说这话时的语气和表情。被这样出位地温柔对待，恐怕是明眼人都会对他有几分鄙视吧。他其实明晓鲁路修本想说的是什么。  
假如看到逃走的人就杀掉——就是这么简单，但对他而言却很难做到。  
他的这份无用的仁慈，致使现在他被安排到这么一个可有可无的位置上。  
也许就这样等着，直到打完这场战他也不用出手吧。

约莫估算时间，心想离计划中最重要一环的时刻不远了。在心里默默倒数，5、4、3、2、1——  
从未有过如此平静地来迎接无数死亡的瞬间。  
随着一声响斥云霄的爆炸声响，崎岖的山峦开始崩塌。即使有成千上万的人类惨叫声，此刻也应当被倾斜的山石所掩埋。就此一瞬，因为一个魔族少年的决定，淹没多少人类的生命。可即便如此，他也无能反驳。现在他能做到的，大概是有利用好鲁路修给他的“小小权利”了。  
先把马儿绑在一侧，再抽出剑在这条仅余的生路上等候。所谓的一夫当关万夫莫开，到底是要放还是杀，在没到真正看到一个还活着的人的之前，他还没能作出抉择。  
希望看到生还的人，与难以作出杀死或放生的心情纠缠矛盾，待他一直等候到快要日落黄昏，都还没有一人侥幸逃出。久久地紧握在手的剑似乎徒劳，但他一直悬空的心也似乎终于可以放下。  
那样的差事……最好没有下次了。  
正埋怨着，前方不远处竟有了动静。他立即把准备回鞘的剑抽出，再次用快要麻痹的手捉紧。到底会是怎样的人，还能从如此劫难中逃生。咬紧牙，准备严阵对战。心跳声提到了嗓子眼，随那不稳的脚步声逐渐靠近，人类少年神经崩到了极端。  
从那偌大如将淌出血来的夕阳里蹒跚行来的，不是什么具备威胁力的彪形大汉，而只是一名看起来受了轻伤的少女。看到他之后，少女惊吓得跌坐在地，脸色发青。  
“……不，不要杀我！！”  
颤抖而柔弱的声线，看起来弱不禁风的身躯，这叫他怎么下得了手。  
轻叹口气，他闭了眼，把剑收回。  
“快走吧，在我后悔之前。”  
少女愣了几秒，也没道谢起身便接着逃跑。  
感觉到人从自己身后掠过，接而渐渐消失在树林那方，他的心终于止下所有乱紊，沉寂成一潭死水。  
“嗷！！”绑在一旁的兰斯洛特突然似收到惊吓般嘶鸣起来，前蹄蹬高不住想要挣脱。他赶紧过去把它拉着，马儿却不受控制地不停挣扎。  
“兰斯洛特，你怎么了？！”  
无论怎么呼喊、用力，马儿都不肯安静下来。这样的情况只有在马儿感觉到恐怖或不安时才会出现，就如有一种不祥的预感在逐渐笼罩，逼得它疯狂嘶喊。  
马儿的举动令他措手无偿，想想到现在为止都没有发生过什么，到底是什么令它失控……一刹那间，刚刚那名少女的影像擦过脑海。而她的确也是经过了兰斯洛特而走入森林中的。循着少女离去的方向，就只有镇子后方的高岭了。那里有足以仰望整个小镇的高度，与统筹整个战局的优势位置——亦是，鲁路修的所在之地。  
“…………可恶……”痛得咬牙切齿，这份不忿与矛盾的心情。  
“可恶！！”只能用愤怒与大叫来选择对自己这份仁慈的憎恨。  
解开缰绳，朱雀骑上兰斯洛特，以最快的速度向山上奔去。

为什么会是自己来面对这些、承受这些。他曾经一度思考过如此无意义亦无答案的问题，可事实就在面前，咫尺间的距离，甚至是——只需轻轻一挥剑，就可以了却烦恼的显而易见。  
“放开他。”明明只是很短的一段奔跑，他的心脏竟如濒临死亡那样跳得飞快。黑色的少年被受伤的少女用匕首抵在颈间挟持，少女紊乱的呼吸与逞强的表情都显示出她其实并不镇静。相反被箍住脖子的少年显得要轻松得多，如厌倦一般的神色，其间夹杂有与陌生人过分贴近的厌恶，看起来丝毫不对颈间的尖刃有所畏怕。少年双唇紧闭，没有呼喊更没有求饶，清冷的紫眸子望着他，那像是于夕阳烈焰般的色彩中勾勒出一抹宝石的冰冷之色，没有人的情感，没有人的体温，冷得令人心寒。  
“放开他……！”然而，他为什么还要低声嘶吼。明明即使被划破喉咙，血流成河，那个像怪物一样的少年都不会死去。  
他还是……  
“我叫你快点放开他——！！！”  
像疯了那样，撕裂着喉咙，涌出最讨厌的血的味道。  
如同他明明知晓这段无端的恋情终究不会结果，还是死命捉着不放那样。  
那个不死的少年，为什么可以如此揪痛他的心脏。

少女绽开死亡般凄美的笑容，把匕首对准少年雪白的喉咙——  
即使是再细弱的手臂，刺穿柔软的气管也轻而易举。  
比鲜红更深一度的血红像泉涌般喷射而出，“啪”的一声溅洒在他的脸上，然后一滴一滴地掩着他脸的轮廓往下流。他整个人愣住了，做不出任何反应。少女发出刺耳的笑声，如童话里尖鼻驼背的巫婆那样，扭曲的脸满布皱纹，热烈嘲笑这个如同淌着血泪的他。  
黑色的少年倒在染成深红的草地中，紫色的眼睛中消失了亮光，恍如婴儿睡着一般，没有痛楚、没有悲伤地慢慢闭上眼睑，停止呼吸。  
他的心跳，或许在那个瞬间亦一同停止。  
他的耳边，仍回响着少女狰狞的笑声。  
就在那一刻，他如同被恶魔诱惑了那样，举起剑，毫无犹豫地向那个正跳着舞庆祝的疯狂少女刺去。轻而易举地，不会吹灰之力地，把自己的长剑贯穿她的心脏，再用力往后拨出，使其发出血肉与金属紧密撕裂的美妙声响，绽放出又一朵璀璨而美丽的血的烟火。  
少年与少女躺在血泊之中，唯有他，拿着剑，双手猩红。  
深血红色的视野，掌心黏稠温热的触感，这难以置信的一切赫赫在目，他仍不能清楚自己到底干了什么，这个到底是不是现实。  
一阵强烈的呕吐感从体内涌起，当用手掌捂住嘴巴的时候，鲜血的味道触碰嘴唇，一种激烈的自我厌恶感令他猛地挥开手臂，拼命地想要甩掉手上仍滴落着的血液。死去的少女与没有呼吸的少年安静躺着，空气里弥漫着浓烈的血腥味。夕阳笼罩了这片小小的山林，如一个灌满血的胎盘，孕育着绝望、与死亡。  
那是一场凄美的梦魇。  
黑色的少年睡在血的摇篮中，等待苏醒的那一刻。

 

仿佛梦境与现实的交界之处，傍晚的记忆来得比任何感触都要真实。持续不消的呕吐感令朱雀体力殆尽，确定一点东西都没能呕出后，他脱力跌坐入椅子，昂首无力地作着喘息。眼角扫视到桌面的一角摆着一杯水，他伸长手臂去够着，身体却不能如愿使出力气。指尖磕磕碰碰，终是弄翻杯子，倒出的水湿了半边桌子，同时也延伸到摆在桌面的书稿。  
他不得不甩甩自己那晕眩的脑袋，腾出精神来把水拨开，将书稿从水泽里救出来。胡乱地用衣袖擦干桌面，再烦躁地把黏在一起的纸张慢慢分开，摊放着晾干。做完这一切后他松了口气，起身给自己倒了杯水，然后查看一下床上少年的情况。  
不知道是否因为新换了一床被子的缘故，现在躺在床上熟睡的少年身上闻不到一丝血的味道。难以想象这个正睡得香甜的少年，几个小时前还浸在鲜血之中，血液从喉咙开出的大洞里汩汩流出。此刻，白皙的脖颈以雪白的绷带捆绑，除了面色稍显发白之外，看不出任何一点生命悬危的样子。  
盯看了半休，他终于回到椅子上，一口一口地把水像吃东西那样喝下去。没吃晚饭的胃现在空荡荡的，但他也吃不下任何东西，只能用水来填饱肚子。闲来无事，亦无睡衣，他开始随意地查看桌上的文档。除去那几份行进地图与军队策划之外，令他比较感兴趣的就是鲁路修手写的书档了。轻轻捏起其中一张，随便掠视几眼，无非不是对刚过去的那场战役的预想及分析。黑色的隽秀字迹因浸泡过水而稍微晕开，但也不难辨认。  
只是寥寥数眼，他便难以看下去。这种过分冷静、甚至乎冷酷的计划，完全突显少年以结果为目的的原则。对鲁路修而言，或许因为魔界拥有比这多上万倍的士兵，这一场小小的战役压根就是微不足道。那些在战场上搏杀的士兵，只是用完即弃的棋子，假若最后获得胜利，棋盘上只剩下王一个也在所不惜。  
他知道自己越想只会越走入极端，有些事情是他不可以与鲁路修对质、不可以当面说清。趁着自己还残留有一点清醒，他赶紧把文稿放了回去，叫自己别再好奇。然而，最后还是舍不得再多看一眼，满桌的密麻文字中，唯有一张只有伶仃几行。集中眼力看去，短段的最上方写着“Plan 2”，却被几横划掉了。  
迟疑数秒，带点忐忑，他终于伸手去拿了那张纸。短短的几行文字看得很快，没有艰涩的词汇，简练直白的文风令人无需思考，一看便明。  
然而，他捏着纸张的手竟开始颤抖。湿润的纸被轻易捏出皱褶，更很快地露出裂痕。  
他本想当作视而不见。心想仅此一次，就再也不用经历这样的厄难。  
但是，这些终究都只是美好的臆想。现实这个词中所包涵的“美好”成分，还不如他手上捉着的这张纸上所写的多。

 

鲁路修睁开眼睛的时候，朱雀正坐在床头，双唇紧闭，双手紧揣成拳。  
屋内的时钟静静地走着秒数，嘀嗒嘀嗒，如细数着人的心跳。  
醒过来的紫色眼睛逐渐有了亮光，当它慢慢看向朱雀、慢慢投去目光，整个房间都似乎不再死寂。  
“……朱雀？”  
轻柔的一声，如爱人的呼唤。  
但此刻听在他耳中，那是如死神的宣判。  
他不懂得转弯抹角，也不擅长矫揉造作。  
“为什么不选另一个计划？”  
从喉咙最底部发出的声音，低沉得连自己都觉得陌生与可怕。他紧握着双拳，逼使自己别要冲动。  
“你明明还做了那种伤亡人数较少的计划，为什么还要放弃？！”  
歇斯底里的喊声，似乎令整个窄小空间都震荡起来。  
鲁路修躺卧在床上，包扎的颈部令少年无法作出太大的动作。但如果只是说话的话，那应该是毫无问题的。他不安地坐在椅子上，双眼紧紧盯着鲁路修，等待着回答或是借口。然而，片刻的注视过去，少年非但没有吭声，还疲惫般闭上了眼。这样的“回复”，于他而言绝对是要比辩解或掩饰要来的侮辱。  
不忿令他一下从椅子上站起，伸手就掀开被子，一把将少年的衣领揪住。  
脖颈传来的刺痛感让少年痛得龇牙，但他没有理会。  
“为什么不解释一下？你不是最擅长辩论的吗？！来向我解释啊！！为什么要选择那个全灭敌人的计划！只要你想的话，谈判达成和解什么的，完全就是易如反掌的事情吧？！”  
嘶吼完毕，他的呼吸似乎还要比受伤的少年要急，连捉着衣服的手也开始颤抖。  
可是，少年依然闭着双眼，脸上带有痛楚的表情，呼吸细弱稀薄得令人怜惜。  
看到这样的鲁路修，他狠下的心又一下子不忍。  
这种矛盾的恋与恨，逼得他无可奈何。  
“告诉我啊……鲁路修……你到底要我怎么样……”  
近乎哽咽的声音自喉咙而出，少年似被触动般张开眼睛，淡而无味地看着他。  
“阁下这是责怪我令如此多人死亡，还是因为我让你杀了人而生气呢？”  
一瞬间有如电击，他猛地松开了鲁路修的衣领。  
“我、我当然是……！！”想要辩驳，却一时间无言以对。他曾经涛涛而出的那些以正义之名的空话，如今在少年面前竟让他觉得蒙羞。咬咬牙，他只能如此反驳，“虽然我的确是为杀了人而感到困惑，但绝对更因为看到许多人的死亡而感到悲伤啊！”  
听到他底气不足的回答，少年不禁轻笑。  
“人真是一种喜欢说谎的生物呢……”鲁路修幽幽说着，慢慢地抬起那苍白的手，轻抚他的脸颊，如那是他悲怜的痛爱之物。“即使从伦理上来说，数量多的那方确实应该更令人伤怀。但你的确没有亲眼目睹那些死亡，反而那区区的一个人死在自己手上，鲜血的热度与触感更能够真实地让人恐惧吧。”  
鲁路修的指尖是冰凉的。轻触在脸颊上的感觉能叫他眷恋。他多么希望此时两人是说着爱语，而不是如现在那样互相伤害。  
“你这是……在说我自私的意思吗？”  
沉声说着，他挥去少年的手，心底有过的那些恻忍或动容，都被少年冰凉的指尖轻轻抹去。他就像一个笨蛋，竟愚蠢到去为了一个无法死亡的魔王而去抹杀掉一个人类的生命。而且到头来，那个自己盲目保护的魔王还不为他的行动而觉得感谢，反而转头来嘲讽他……  
他的付出他的牺牲，满手的鲜血与持续的作呕，到底是为了什么。  
在那一刻，他觉得自己分外地可笑。  
“别总是衣一副很了解人类的样子…你明明就不是人类！”这一次他的喊声不如刚才那般愤怒，而是添上了嗤笑的味道，如崩毁了放弃了一直坚持的信仰，他变得再无可恋。“所以，人类的生死对你来说完全就是无关紧要的吧！”  
细细的一条颈子，只用一只手掌就可以轻易掐住。稍加一点力道，掌心便可以感受到血脉的滚热膨胀，里头被堵塞的血液正狂乱奔涌，窒息的少年丝毫没有反抗，断续的呼吸中突增有腥甜的味道，迷离的紫瞳涣散失色，泪水与唾液的渗出让这幅濒死的画面变得煽情。那大概是被名为死亡的一种美感，蛊惑着他丧失心智，不断从少年手上的脖子中挤出鲜血。  
鲁路修看着那个绿眸的少年，他碧色的眸子于黑暗中映有诡谲的青光，他脸上有疯狂而甜蜜的笑容，就像那个沉迷于杀戮快感的少女一样，比恶魔更嗜血，比魔鬼更凶残。  
“正因为你不会死，所以你不理解死亡，才可以这么轻松地去决定别人的生死！”  
雪白的绷带逐渐被血红沾满，少年依旧无声地被勒紧，被折磨。  
而那被神抛弃的人类少年仍在剧痛地惨笑。  
“或许你说得很对呢……不切身体会到的东西，怎么多说也是空话……所以，即使这样，你还是不能知道死亡的感觉吧？”  
与血一同涌流的，还有少年的泪。在从紫色眼瞳中流出的一瞬间，透明的泪水似乎还残留着那独一无二的紫。那样淌着、哭着，泪浸湿了发丝，湿润了枕头，与血融在一起，像油画中色彩的调试，再也分不清哪是泪哪是血。  
“朱雀……痛…………好痛…………”  
煞白的嘴唇唤出微弱的呼声。  
如猫儿细弱的哀鸣，如夜里孤独的哭声。  
被呼唤名字的人的手忽然一怔，血液的粘稠与浓热随即渗入骨髓，钩动某些令人触目惊心的片段——  
飞溅如花的血瀑，在血中沉睡的少年。  
还有那个在深红色血泊中倒映的，残暴如狼的自己。

“砰”的一声门扉被巨力甩上，正向二人房间走去的基诺见前方有个熟悉的身影向自己急速行来，伸手打招呼却被人撞了个正着。  
“喂朱雀~我来给鲁路修拿——痛！”  
撞了人的朱雀连道歉也不说，低着头一声不吭地跑掉了。  
揉揉被撞痛的肩膀，基诺无奈地自语道，“这又是怎么了……？”  
敲了门没回应，于是基诺就擅自打开了门，坐到还热的椅子上。  
黑发的少年背对着他掩饰伤口，却遮盖不了空气中弥漫的血腥味。  
“鲁路修你没事吧……？伤口裂开了吗？”  
基诺担心地问道。  
少年头也不回，只把脸蒙在被子里面，忍受着床单与绷带上血液凝固的不适感。  
“没什么……只是，被闹别扭的小狗咬了一口而已。”

 

“就算不会死，我还是会觉得痛的啊。”  
闷声呢喃的一句，基诺说没听清楚，鲁路修自然也不愿重复。  
想要让他听见，似乎已经没有机会了呢。

 

第九章  
夜深之谈

“能坐在旁边吗？你这个……可怜的忧郁少年。”  
晃晃手中提着的两瓶啤酒，在金发青年的眼中，正坐在篝火旁无聊地填着柴枝的少年就像是一只被主人训责后耷拉着耳朵的小狗。  
朱雀抬头，那没神气的绿眼睛看了基诺一眼，没说好也没说不好，继续撩拨着烧得旺盛的火堆。基诺无奈叹口气便在他旁边坐下，把啤酒硬往这失意少年的怀里一塞，然后自己也仰首大口地灌了起来。看身旁青年的豪爽，少年沉默少刻，也终于开了瓶盖，慢吞吞地喝。  
见总算是稍微解了尴尬气氛，基诺便随意说道，“明天大家就要下山去跟原来的军师汇合啦，到时候来一场庆功大会，请几个歌姬和舞姬，一定会很高兴的~”  
想着要撩起话题，可看到旁边人那阴郁的脸，青年还是选择放弃。  
“如果你不还是不想要跟鲁路修一个房间的话，今晚我就去跟鲁路修睡了哦~”  
笑眯眯地说完，基诺立即收到了来自朱雀的恐怖眼神。熊熊的篝火就在少年背后烧着，简直就好似从他身上冒出来的怒火。  
“……好啦好啦我只是说笑而已啊，你放轻松……”  
怒瞪基诺片刻后，少年一时的气焰马上就灭了，继续没生气地坐在那发呆。  
青年实在拿他没辙，自己也不是什么擅长劝谕他人的人，搔了搔那金灿灿的脑袋后还是没想出什么法子。正纠结之际，对方倒是先说话了。  
“基诺……你对杀人有什么想法？”  
本觉得朱雀能跟他敞开心扉算是一个好的开始，但没想到一开头就是这么深沉的话题，金发的青年立即一脸难为。  
“一定要说这个话题么……话说就是因为这个和鲁路修吵架还真是的……”  
听着基诺的抱怨，朱雀不禁愠怒道，“或许这对你和鲁路修来说真是微不足道的事，但是对我来说……！！”  
“好啦好啦你不要激动……”基诺汗颜地挡了挡冲动的少年，无奈之下只能放下可爱的啤酒跟他来个膝足长谈。“总而言之，我觉得这件事完全就是你不对。”  
“………………”朱雀手中瓶子发出危险的脆响，而基诺无视之接着夸夸其谈。  
“无论怎么说，你让这么可爱的鲁路修受伤了还跟他大吵一架然后一直冷战，让我们都没能看到鲁路修可爱的身影在眼前走来走去，这对军队的士气和男人的欲望来说都是很大的损失诶~~再说了——等等等一下我不说了请放过我！！”  
无稽发言到一半就基诺就被朱雀揪住了领子，吓得赶紧收了那耍贱的嘴。  
用力晃了那可恶的脖子几回，朱雀才放开让基诺大吸几口气。  
“假如你不想正经回答的话，就当我刚才什么都没说。”  
说出这样的话，少年又打算张开那无形的壳，让人无法靠近他的身边了吧。即使平日里很轻易就能和别人嬉笑打闹，但几乎可以算是完全没有付出真心。跟看着冷酷其实温柔的鲁路修相比，他便是一种相反的构造。如太阳一样的灿烂温暖的躯壳下，他的灵魂如深夜那般寒冷彻骨。  
静默了一会，基诺想朱雀的气应该也退了，才笑了笑，真正进入话题。  
“别把事情想得这么绝望嘛。我相信这个世上对掠夺别人生命而感到喜悦的家伙只有零星几个而已。”  
“但是……你却选择了军人这个职业，选择了听从长官的命令杀敌。”  
绿眸的少年随即应声。夜深中，那专注的眸子莹莹发光，灵动得如野生动物。  
“是啊……这是我的选择，也是很多人的选择。”基诺淡淡地笑道。即使说着杀戮的话题，这名青年还是能够笑得清朗。虽那眉宇之间有着一丝怜惜，但眼中的坚定不容质疑。“想要活下去的话，我们就必须杀人。”  
“这个说法我并不同意。”朱雀斩钉截铁地反驳。少年眉目间青涩的勇气与纯粹的善良，单纯得让人感动。“以掠夺别人生命作为生存的理由，这怎么想都不对！”  
只是这样的单纯与善良，除了无用的感动之外，又有何用处呢。  
面对愤慨的朱雀，基诺依旧淡然。  
“朱雀，你知道我是为了什么而活的吗？”  
“……是为了什么？”  
“为了我所爱的人，我珍惜的所有事物，可爱的女孩子和美味的啤酒，这些我全部都不想失去。”  
说着这些时，青年的表情是他是他见过的最幸福、最美满的。不是那些大大咧咧的调笑，也不是满腹鬼主意的坏笑，他第一次听对方说着生命最珍爱的、不想失去的，而且，还是以一个他绝对不能拥有的表情来叙述。  
“所以，我选择加入军队，选择杀人。”  
用最甜美的笑，来叙述最残忍的命运。  
但是，他没能从青年的身上感觉到一丝不幸。那样的笑容是发自内心的，绝不虚伪的，真实得让他感到困惑，与妒忌。  
“可是……被你杀掉的那些人，他们也拥有跟你一样的珍爱的东西，当你杀死他们的时候，难道就不会想到他们的爱人、亲人，朋友会伤心欲绝吗？！”  
即使气愤地呼喊出来，他的质问亦是无力的。他的声音在颤抖，他紧握拳头试图掩饰自己那丑陋的嫉妒。  
“你说得很对……朱雀。我的确是杀死人许多人的丈夫、儿子或朋友，但你跟我都不是神，我或其他每一个军人，都只是一个自私的人类。即使我们会为杀人感到痛楚，但当我们回到家，看到了自己的母亲、恋人、子女的时候……那种幸福能够把痛楚和悲伤都覆盖，让我们坚信以踏着别人尸体走过来的路是正确的……这样的，你能明白吗？”  
基诺的话，令他响起那一晚鲁路修对他说的。  
即使死了成千上万的人，他仍为自己亲手杀死的那个最悲恸。  
就算浑身浴血，人们仍为能够活着陪伴在亲人身边感到值得。  
什么凛然的大义，背负的使命，仍不及与区区一个魔族少年闹翻而让他在意。  
这不正是最有力的证明吗。  
“所以说~”肩上突然一道巨力拍下，打得他差点把嘴中的酒给喷出来。再次怒瞪去基诺，对方恢复了那无节操的脸朝他笑道，“还是近在眼前的美人比较重要哦~~呐你说让鲁路修来穿上舞姬服怎样？”  
“……”虽然沉默着，可未经情事的少年还是脸颊一红，末了满腔的烦恼无处泄，只能猛灌啤酒，硬着头皮陪那金毛大狗作桃色菲菲的色情幻想。

 

把喝得酩酊大醉的少将送回去之后，接下来应该考虑的是这夜自己该睡哪里了。啤酒和下酒菜还在胃里暖和着，稍寒的夜风拂过亦不觉得有多寒冷。也许也是因为逐渐靠近南边的缘故，气温开始慢慢变暖，而他的旅途也一步一步靠近尾声。  
不知为何他的脚就是自动自觉地来到了鲁路修的房间前。想起在基诺那蹭睡的一晚，朱雀不由得紧皱眉头。没想到基诺那家伙除了睡品不好之外还会打呼噜，吵得他几乎一夜无眠。又想想之前一直与鲁路修睡的那该形容为软玉温香在怀，小身板的少年睡觉总是乖得像只小猫，假如他愿意，偷偷地把鲁路修抱在怀里应该是不会被发觉的吧……  
臆想至此，青涩的少年满脸通红。迟疑足足有一分钟之久后，他终于像只因晚回家怕挨骂的小狗那样偷偷摸摸地开门进来。借着敞开的窗透进的些许夜光，他的目光第一时间看去床上。但令他惊讶的是，受伤的少年并不在那里。他的心一下子提了上来，心想着鲁路修受伤了还能跑到哪里去时，眼睛的余光捕捉到低处某种柔和的反射光。他的呼吸于一瞬间屏住，双目凝注去地板上一抹与夜深融为一体的黑色。  
鲁路修睡在了地上。这样的场景令他响起第一次与少年过夜的时候，同样是铺着薄薄的床单，盖着宽大得能当被子的披风。那瘦弱的少年睡在里面，一团漆黑之中唯有那包裹着脖颈的绷带显得尤为刺目。夜光洒在那柔软的黑发上，焕发的柔白光晕映衬了少年因地板渗入的寒气而感觉到不适的脸。  
明明有床，还要睡在冰冷的地板上。  
鲁路修的举动令他感到疑惑，但也许原因显而易见。  
那个不谙世事的魔族少年，或许是考虑到假如他回来了会介意同床，于是抢先一步占据了地板，让可能回房的他只能睡在床上了吧。  
为什么……为什么呢，鲁路修。  
无数个痛苦的疑问在他有限的大脑中膨胀，逼得他无法思考，完全理不清自己的头绪。人类与魔族应该做的，明明就只有互相憎恨与厮杀。从小到大被教予的全是魔族的残暴与冷血，那样的知识仿佛成了参天的大树根深蒂固，而那名魔族少年则是偶然在他脚边长出的一朵小花，稍嫌细弱却轻易夺去他所有的爱怜。  
他知道自己是错的，但是无法抑制那刺痛却甜蜜的心跳触感。

脖子间有种湿润的感觉，是伤口又渗血了吗？  
少年从梦中幽幽转醒，意识才刚刚清醒一点，就发觉身上似乎多出一个压迫性极强的重物。  
“…………朱雀？”  
身上的人没有回答，但凭碰到脸颊的那些卷卷的毛发来判断，绝对是那个傻勇者没错了。虽然他回来了很高兴啦，但怎么没到床上睡去？  
“对不起……对不起……”  
含着哽噎的歉语自颈间轻轻飘出，他小心翼翼地抱着少年纤细的腰杆，害怕再弄疼对方一丝一毫。  
“一定很痛的吧……对不起……没能保护你……”  
甚至还给予了你进一步的伤害。  
“虽然你不一定是对的，但我也许也做错了……所以……”  
想说的话有千言万语，可他一句都不会描述。  
“住手吧……一定、很痛苦吧……？”  
无论是你，或是我，都一定因为对方的痛而更加痛着。  
明明心系着对方，互相爱慕着，那两名少年依旧延续着人类与魔族的命运——互相伤害，如传说、童话、历史中所写的，一模一样。  
早从相遇的那一刻起，魔族少年便明白这是无法摆脱的宿命。正是因为知道你我终将末路，所以在此刻，他仍想要把快乐苟延残喘。  
温柔地揉了朱雀蓬蓬的脑袋，少年无奈地泻出浅笑，声音宠溺，又带着一点可爱的调戏。  
“哎呀哎呀，我那自大的勇者是哭了吗？真是羞家呢~”  
好好地凝重氛围一瞬被打破，朱雀猛地从感伤中醒觉，抬了头赤红了一大片脸颊朝鲁路修大喊，“我、我才没有哭！！！”  
声音的冲击波吓得鲁路修闭了双眼，好一会才重新睁开来。在他身上的少年又羞又怒，绿眸子里还闪着一点泪花，样子真是十足一只气急败坏的小狗，叫他忍俊不禁。  
看到鲁路修笑，朱雀更是觉得自己的男子气概压根就没被看在眼里。恼怒之余，又忍不住为鲁路修的笑颜悸动，憋红了一张脸，活叫鲁路修笑话。  
“好啦好啦~”无奈地揉揉朱雀的脸蛋，鲁路修温柔地哄道，“好乖好乖……”  
他一怒，一把捉住鲁路修的手，“不要把我当成小孩子！”想了想再脸红着补充一句，“或者是小狗狗！”  
鲁路修“噗”的一声笑出来，本来只是开个玩笑没想到真的要笑场了。  
“那要把你当成什么呢，我亲爱的勇者阁下？”  
句中的某个称谓刹那扣动心扉。那个瞬间掠过脑海的片段成千上万，有太多太多比这重要的事情或是感情，但留在最后，刻入他此刻的心的，就只有仅此一个。  
低头，他第一次印上了鲁路修的嘴唇。  
亲吻那糖果般柔软甜蜜的嘴唇，舔舐那嘴中炙热湿润的吐息，最开始无法反应过来的舌头慢慢有了害羞的躲避，却被他强暴地纠在一起，混淆着你我的味道，直到窒息。  
第一次的亲密接触完毕，他明显感受到鲁路修的身体瘫软下来。扶着那因为亲吻而失神的少年，让对方如自己寄望那样拢入怀中。未愈的伤口与摄入的夜寒，加上突如其来的热烈触碰似乎都把少年不多的体力挤光，于是他只能抑住自己接下来的想法，把少年抱到床上。  
躺在少年的身边，注视那因人的体温逐渐变得柔和的睡颜。  
问题的答案到底是什么，他其实并不清楚。  
又或者，只是不敢面对而已。

轻抚少年粉红的嘴唇，指尖传来的柔嫩叫他难忍。  
“鲁路修……鲁路修………”  
从何时起，他竟如此眷恋这个名字。  
痛恨或快乐，都因其而起，因其而灭。  
他的世界中心，开始了不可回头的巨变。

小心地挪动身躯，在那薄薄的唇上印下一吻。  
“然而……你又把我当成什么呢？”  
如果是这样的提问的话，你能够给我一个满意的回答吗。  
看着鲁路修的脸，他苦淡地笑着，慢慢合上双眼。

愿你有个好梦，我可爱的魔王陛下。

 

第十章  
远道而来的旅人

因为代军师的计谋成功，基诺少将的军队得以成功完成任务，接而下山往另一个城镇进发。而在那里，原来的军师将会与军队集合。  
金发少将骑着马意气风发，还没来到城墙下便向站在城门下静候的人用力挥手。由于距离的缘故，朱雀也没能看清楚那到底是一个怎样的人。不过那也无所谓，总之到了这里，鲁路修不用再参与军队的事他就放心了。  
队伍缓慢前进，他看着基诺一脸自豪地上前去跟那名看起来高大严谨的男人炫耀自己的胜利，心里一阵舒爽。刚想转头跟鲁路修说些什么，旁边的蜃气楼突然发出了不耐的哼声。  
到底是怎么了？马儿的心情似乎与主人同步，竟有些畏怕地原地小踱着步。  
“鲁路修……？”平时高傲难及的少年今天竟然难得露出了尴尬难为的表情。  
“这回真的有点棘手啊……”黑发的少年苦笑道，握着马缰的手差点就想要用力一挥逃之夭夭。  
他还没来得及问个究竟，那头已经带着新人向他们走来了。  
“嘿朱雀，来认识一下新同伴吧！”  
虽然有些担心鲁路修的情况，但此刻应当以礼貌危险。他便下了马，走到男人跟前与人握手。孔武有力的手臂，深沉睿智的脸庞，只是一只眼睛可能因为受伤而失明的缘故而戴着眼罩，似乎为这满身正气的人添了一点难以靠近的距离感。  
“你好，我叫做朱雀。”  
“在下是杰雷米亚。”  
朱雀礼节性地打过招呼后，基诺开始探脑袋寻找另一个家伙。平常都是一副张扬的样子在面前晃动的，今天怎么畏畏缩缩地躲在了马后面？  
基诺和他都奇怪地探头看鲁路修是怎么回事，对方则一个劲地给两个呆瓜挤眼色，可惜任那漂亮的紫眸怎么弄，都无法突破低智商的障碍。  
“少将……请问这是————”  
被搁在一边的人终于忍不住也加入到探头大军，但这一看，出事了。  
“鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁鲁………………”  
素有教养的男人惊讶得脸部肌肉不住抽搐，嘴里不停发出模糊不清的单音节。  
黑发的少年看他这幅模样，终于知道是藏不住的了，只得幽幽叹口气，淡淡地苦笑出来。  
“好久不见了，杰雷米亚。”  
“鲁、鲁路修大人…………！！！”  
“大人？！？！”

 

把士兵在城里安顿好后，那名贪玩的军队将领便提着两瓶小酒走到那呆坐在温暖太阳底下的棕发少年旁。隔壁的马房中蜃气楼与兰斯洛特正亲热地互相摩挲着身体，此等行为叫少年见着本应大发雷霆的，但今天的勇者阁下似乎缺少生气，在阳光之下显得尤为健康的小麦色的脸却死气沉沉。  
“喂，要来一瓶吗？”  
少年一抬眼，绿色眼睛射出鄙视的光。  
“在这大白天？”  
“没错，就是大白天。”青年厚脸皮地说道，再把酒拎前了一些。  
盯着那冒出冷气的瓶身，最后少年还是没能抵住酒精与烦恼的诱惑，伸手接了。  
“砰啪”两声你我单手撬开瓶盖，咕咚咕咚地灌入肚子，一口末了，金发的青年舒爽无比，棕发的少年则好像更加愁了。  
“待会跟我一起到城里的订饭店，挑几个歌姬吧~然后晚上就又有美食，又有美女~”  
基诺兴奋地说着，奈何旁边人压根没听他说，还是顶着一张苦瓜脸地在那埋头猛喝。青年不耐地皱了眉，心里默念一句你这死样子难怪人家不喜欢你，然后在无可奈何地叹道，“你别这样的表情饮酒啊，我还以为你在喝什么毒药呢……那么担心的话就跟去看看啊，反正我也有点好奇~”  
面对基诺的建议，朱雀也没说好或不好，看那样子又是在纠结着什么少年青涩情怀，基诺不耐烦地等了三秒，接着爆出一句“你说鲁路修会不会是杰雷米亚的旧情人”，旁边正喝着酒的少年突然就呛着，他不自觉便露出了得逞的奸笑，但始终是被愤怒的对方以掐脖子为终结。  
“一说到鲁路修你就活过来了呢……咳咳咳……”就是苦了自己的小命罢了。  
一提及那个名字，十七岁的少年明显有些羞赧。脸颊本来有些红的，但突然想起些什么似的又一下子阴沉了。  
基诺不是不明白朱雀在想些什么，但有些事情即使局外人怎么干预都是白费呀。作为友人，他能帮忙的大概只有引导了吧。于是只能一边喝着酒，一边像是闲聊一样开始。  
“杰雷米亚好歹也是个男爵，能让他称为‘大人’的，恐怕鲁路修也有点来历吧。嘛也是啦，有个像你这么强的侍卫，长得又一点都不普通，怎么看都不像是一般人呢……”  
听基诺如此述说，朱雀喉中的苦涩突然翻涌。  
“恐怕隐瞒身份也是有原因的吧？但是我也不是那种不开明的人啦……什么都不告诉我会让我伤心的啊……呐，朱雀？？”  
他的手突然握紧酒瓶，很想就这么捏碎玻璃，那绝对是要比喝酒要来的解恨吧。  
“我……不能说。”  
用沙哑的声音说出谎言，他痛苦地咬住下唇，再昂首猛喝一口。  
说什么‘不能说’。除了鲁路修是魔族之王之外，他压根对鲁路修的过往一概不知。这一路过来，鲁路修不曾说过，他也没有过问，你我就这么努力不触及对方的界限，淡而又淡地冒充着虚伪的“同伴”。  
那条界限，他还未迈过便已陷得如今之深。如果一旦迈过了，即使还能回来，那一定会是痛得入骨的经历吧。  
默默看着旁边深思的少年，基诺突然感慨地漏出一笑。朱雀奇怪地看过来，他抱歉地笑了笑说，“朱雀，你知道我最喜欢看你怎样的表情吗？”  
对方的问题跳跃太大，朱雀有点摸不着头脑。  
“那还真的是不知道啊。”苦笑了一下，不会是被鲁路修欺负时候的表情吧？  
“那就是鲁路修在的时候，或者提到鲁路修的时候你的表情。不论是开心也好，不开心也好，那个时候的你，才真正像是一个活着的人。”  
“………………”他的心脏于一瞬间似被轻敲而颤栗着。血液的流淌、呼吸的起伏，身体上所有的感触，都因为那个名字而搏动着熠熠的生机。他的喜怒哀乐、痛恨爱恋，从什么时候开始完完全全就被那个少年束缚住，再也无法回头。  
而现在，鲁路修正在城外跟一个自己陌生的人说着他最关心的事。他明明很想跟去，脚却铁铸一样固在这里，身与心矛盾着，拖沓犹豫得完全不像是一个男子汉。  
抿出个无奈的笑，基诺站起身向前走去。  
“既然你不想去的话那我就自己一个去独占美女咯，到时候别说不是你的口味啊~”  
青年扬着酒瓶消失在小道上，他拿着酒瓶愣在原处，忽地被旁边马儿的嘶声惊醒。见到自己的马儿正与不靠谱的对象谈情说爱，他也没那个心情去劝阻了。当下最重要的自然是他的自由恋爱啊。

残留在记忆中的那个印象依旧深刻。  
皇宫中新诞生的皇子，拥有一头与其他皇子公主都不一样的漆黑头发。  
他聪明伶俐，比任何一个皇子公主都要可爱。当时，他曾想过假如皇子长大后，究竟会是怎样的美貌与品德。同样，他也没想过，自己能够真的见证这一幕。  
而且是，在那场灾难之后。  
“有九年……了吧？”过山的风吹得少年巨大的披风哗哗作响。微笑亦被凌乱拂动的发丝遮盖，少年纤细的手指捻过几撮黑发，将之拢在耳后，那样的画面如同不能实现的梦境一般，美丽得动人心魄。  
那一刻，他真的想要哭出来。  
“是的……那时候，您还只有八岁。没想到，在下还能活着看到您……”  
少年轻笑。那样的笑容含有太多的宠溺与慈爱，并不像是一个十七岁少年能够拥有的。“是呢……人类的寿命如此短暂，就好像一瞬间乍现的彩虹一样。但是我相信，正是因为这份短暂，才让人类具有魔族所不能具有的魅力。”  
说着这些的少年正笑得迷人，而深不可测。九年过去了，那不再是自己印象中的小孩子，而已经成为无法触及的存在了吧。  
但即使人类与魔族的界线无法抹去，他的愿望依旧没有改变。  
“殿下为何会出现在此，您不会不知道这个军队的目的地吧？！”不觉间，杰雷米亚的敬语中带了难以遏制的愠怒。鲁路修没有生气，还不如说有点怀念。想起小的时候，自己顽皮被发现，就总不缺少这个守规矩的男人的教训。  
“我知道的哦。”  
“那您为什么还——？！您不可以再回到那里！绝对不可以！您不会忘记吧，有多困难您才能逃离那里！！”  
男人喊得声嘶力竭，少年只静静听着他把话说完，接而沉默。呼啸的风盖过男人急促的喘息，同时也再一次吹散少年的发，让它隐藏少年闪烁的眼神。  
“是呢……怎么可能忘记。”少年微微侧过脸淡淡说道，“那大概是这十七年中最漫长的一段日子了吧……”  
“那您为什么还要……”  
“我是逃出来了……只有我逃出来了…………”仰起头，少年向着蔚蓝天空深深呼吸，“所以，我不去不行。”  
黑发的皇子微笑着，那个笑容因为悲哀而美丽。  
他就像是一颗漆黑的钻石原石。随着岁月与时间的洗礼、泪水与鲜血的冲刷，因为厄难与悲恸而打磨成撼人心魄的世间臻品。  
杰雷米亚知道自己说什么也没用。那是他的王，无论天堂或地狱，他都愿意追随其后。  
“假如您主意已决的话，请让在下助您一臂之力。”  
看着向自己下跪的男人，少年伸手把他扶起。  
“那现在就给你久违的第一个命令吧。”  
“Yes，your highest！”  
“命令你今晚尽情吃喝玩乐！”  
“………………诶？”  
惊呆了抬起头来，已长成恶性子魔王的少年正歪手笑得甜蜜蜜的，像一只热切期待着蹂躏猎物的可爱猫咪。

到了饭点，被军队包下的饭店自然是照旧吵得翻天。各种酗酒、斗殴、赌博弄得乌烟瘴气。晚到了的鲁路修见此情状是见怪不怪，小心翼翼地绕过好几个倒在路中间的男人后，来到独自一人霸占一桌的勇者对面坐下。  
看到他到来，一直都是埋头猛灌的朱雀也没打个招呼，只是瞪了双灯笼大的绿眼对他发射怨念气息。鲁路修盯着他看几秒钟，接着慢悠悠地给自己倒了一杯酒，凑到鼻尖嗅了下，然后眉头一皱没有喝。  
“难道你就不想为自己可耻的偷听行为解释吗，真是只不乖的狗狗。”  
这一听朱雀手猛地一抖，啤酒撒了半杯，抬眼看去鲁路修正是一张我是你主人你要乖乖听话的嘴脸，让他那本就有三分酒气大脑更加滚烫。  
为什么自己总被这个弱鸡用嘴皮子欺负，自己还完全没有还嘴之力？！而且更重要的是想了多少次自己要要用武力欺负回来，到头来还是什么都没做沦落到这样的恶性循环！  
今天被揶揄了的勇者不像往日那样焦急暴躁地反驳回来，而是涨红了一张娃娃脸，看起来有点凶气，好像马上就要扑过来咬人那样。  
朱雀酒杯往桌子一敲，脸红得跟什么似的向鲁路修大喊，“我才不是什么狗狗！倒是你这只磨人的小猫咪，快说其实很想让我欺负你！！！”  
他话说得太大声，搞得周围的人都看了过来。  
“噢噢噢噢朱雀你小子终于调戏别人了！！！”  
“我就说嘛别假惺惺啦！！”  
大概是这破烂环境拉低了智商的缘故，本来镇静的鲁路修在听到别人调笑后也不禁红了脸，扯着喉咙硬充面子地怒骂回去。  
“啊——？！说什么啊你这醉鬼！！”

这边才刚开始吵闹不休，那边却突然响起音乐，几个穿着轻纱薄丝的歌姬与舞娘冉冉登场，立即夺去在场所有军汉子的目光，欢呼声口哨声连成一片。  
“啊，开始了。”朱雀呆呆的一声，伸出去想捉住鲁路修的手恰时停在半空，理智似乎在一瞬间归来。  
“那就是基诺请回来的舞姬吗？比起魔界的女性真是差多了呢。”对异性不感兴趣的魔王撑着漂亮下巴，作出中肯评价。  
“哈……你就不要跟那里的女生比啦。”难怪鲁路修这么不屑的，朱雀还记得那群在鲁路修身边团团转的魔族女性，那可真是个个妖娆风骚，玲珑浮凸啊。  
随意地互相说笑，两位少年并没多现场的热点似乎产生了微妙的变化。越来越多的目光聚集到这边，并逐渐向他们靠近。  
“竟然和人类小伙谈论异性的话题，看来你也有点长进了吗，鲁路修。”  
“刚才的赞美还真是多谢了呢，可恶的人类。”  
两把娇美的天籁降临，顷刻斩断两位少年的正常思绪。睁了两对同样诧异的眼仰望而去，绿发与红发的少女傲然婷立，裸露的美人腰肢细如杨柳，闪闪亮亮地夺人眼球。  
鲁路修和朱雀傻了眼，后方一排男人口水流了一地。  
魔族的女孩果然魅力难当。

“卡莲、C.C？！你们怎么在这里？！”  
鲁路修惊讶地喊出声来，绿发少女媚眼一眨，一屁股往他大腿上坐去。此等艳福他人几生都羡慕不来，但美色对少年偏偏不受用，被纤纤玉指挑起下巴那是一脸可疑的娇羞，样子堪比处女般可爱。  
“这就是你对待未婚妻的态度了吗，鲁路修？”  
此话一出全场震惊。但最甚者也莫过于正对面这如此艳景的朱雀的。那简直就是当头一棒，将他瞬间从酒醉中打醒。没错，他怎么从来没想过被群芳围绕的魔王鲁路修会有妻妾的存在？！又或者…………可能连孩子也有了？！？！  
握着酒杯的人类少年顷刻被现实冲击得全身发颤，而他旁边的红发少女也似乎第一次听说此事。  
“这件事…………我怎么不知道？！”  
“是呢，怎么连当事人的我也不知道呢？”怀抱美人的黑发少年回复冷静淡定问来自己的终身大事，绿发的少女狐媚一笑，煞有其事地回答说“是我刚才决定的”，顿时四下皆呆，正神游天外的勇者才得幸挽回神来大舒口气。  
好在那只是少女坏意的玩笑，但话说回来，这红发的少女他是记得，可这绿色长发，看起来妖娆而狡猾的……他怎么没见过？  
而且，还一副跟鲁路修很亲密的样子……！  
“你们怎么来了，好好地呆在那边不行吗？”让那名为C.C少女在旁边的位置坐好，鲁路修就开始板起脸训导起来。  
“啊—又是这样严肃的嘴脸，无趣这一点你是怎么都改不了呢鲁路修。”开口就给那个牙尖嘴利的少年来个下马威，看来这女孩很有鲁路修死对头的感觉。  
“鲁路修大人……我们是因为担心您才辛苦找到这里的！！”而那个叫做卡莲的女孩还是依旧护主心切。他默默喝着啤酒，看那三个来自魔族的少年少女你一言我一语，霎时有种被疏远的小孤独感油然而生。他不敢插话，也不敢太明目张胆地看向他们任何一人，啤酒的微苦味道一点一点渗入内脏，只感觉刚才因和鲁路修对话而稍稍豁然的心一下子又阴霾起来。  
他只能喝着酒，偷偷看着鲁路修。苦闷的心情如这酒的味道一样，即使觉得难饮，他照样要无事一般喝下去。  
他想起基诺今天对他说的话，而且愈发地觉得那家伙虽然看上去粗鲁大咧，但心思却意外地细密。原来他真的，非常非常在意鲁路修，希望鲁路修能每时每刻地看着他，甚至是奢望着，鲁路修的世界中……只有他。  
就如少年常挂在嘴边的那句话一样。  
一切都……如他所愿。  
那样的话，该有多好啊。  
遐想至此，自己都不禁咧开一个苦笑。  
由于没有认真去听，对面的话题不知道进行得怎样，C.C竟然开始拉扯鲁路修的衣服，嘴中还骂骂咧咧的。姑娘的力道恐怕也不会大到哪里去吧，可身为男性的鲁路修竟然有点招架不住，白净的脸颊上绯红一片，看起来颇为养眼。  
两个美人扭在一起的画面，对任何一个生理正常的男人来说都是秀色可餐的。  
“为什么就只有我和卡莲穿着舞姬的服装？鲁路修你明明就是跟我们一伙的，所以你也要以身作则！”  
“你四字词的用法太糟糕了！谁都没有强逼你穿成这样！”  
“你这忘恩负义的家伙……你可知道我跟卡莲找你找得多辛苦！”  
“没人叫你来找我！你们两个给我快点回去才对！”  
不知是出于什么新仇旧恨，两人撕扯得眼圈发红，叫对面那两人着实看不下去。  
“C.C，你先冷静一点啦……”  
“对，快放了鲁路修……”  
他一发话，少女就似发现了什么新天地一般，璀金色的眸子朝他闪闪发亮。  
“你就是那个笨蛋勇者枢木朱雀吧……”  
“哈……”这个名衔到底是从何而来的？  
“你难道就不想看鲁路修舞娘的样子吗？”  
“…………呃！！！”  
所谓的恶魔就是恶魔，一言就中了他内心最真实的想法。  
见他红着脸迟疑，C.C抿唇一笑，转首再跟鲁路修说，“呐鲁路修，听说你很宠这家伙吧？那只要他说想看你穿的话，你就会穿的对吧？”  
“…………”能言善辩的少年顿时哑了巴，想要说点什么却发觉无法反驳。  
于是乎紫色与金色的眸子，甚至是全场人的眼睛，都聚焦到他的身上来。事态发展得有点出乎意料，他顿时感到自己身上背负了一个前所未有并且匪夷所思的重担。  
“那个…………”想要强笑着开脱，可是对面的鲁路修和C.C并不打算放过他。  
“快说你想看吧~~要坦诚哦人类的少年~~”  
“快点拒绝啊你还在犹豫什么啊我亲爱的勇者阁下……”  
两张秀丽的脸孔逼近眼前，他不禁吞了口水，倍感压力。  
说想看，还是不想看。答案显而易见。而且，这不正是他渴求的把鲁路修欺负回来的绝佳机会吗？  
只需要他张口，坦诚自己那以愿望为名的欲望。  
“我…………想看。”不大不小的一声，足够达意。“鲁路修打扮成舞姬的样子……”  
一边是宣判死刑，一边是宣告大胜。  
欢呼声如浪潮般淹没全场唯一的一声悲鸣，鲁路修抬头，紫色的眼睛瞪得圆圆地看着他，活像一只全身炸毛随时随刻准备扑过来撕咬的猫咪。  
“……你会穿给我看的。”  
即使满脸写着不情愿，伸手过去的话马上就会被划伤。  
“对吧……鲁路修？”  
用多得让人讨厌的自信笑出来，他难以想象现在自己的表情到底有多满足。  
羞怒和不忿，被挫败而不得不委屈的挣扎。  
当那双眼睛只看着自己，他便感受到无上的奢侈。

所以……如我所愿吧。

 

 

第十章   
仿若女神的吉雅思小姐

“嘿原来你们来了这里啊~”伴随着健朗的一声，饭店贵宾室的门被打开，来者大大咧咧地走了进来，蓝色的瞳孔捕捉到某两个窈窕身影里面随即闪烁满星星。  
“这两位美丽的女士到底是……”  
被点名的C.C与卡莲早已习惯人类男子热烈的目光，瞄了基诺一眼后冷淡无趣卡莲不屑地哼声扭头，C.C则摆出个无所谓但绝对会被人错以为是诱惑的笑容挥挥手。  
“你好呀，我们是鲁路修的朋友。”  
“鲁路修的朋友……”基诺若有所思般地念着，下一秒钟就闪现在两人面前，脸庞瞬间放大，“果然与众不同呢……”  
“啊啦，真是过奖了。”看见与房外那些肌肉大叔不同的年轻小哥，C.C的态度显然好了许多，笑脸也愈显迷人，“你看起来也挺美味的呢~”  
“…………嗯？”听不懂C.C话里的意思，基诺只能猛冒问号，突然就打从心底觉得这个绿色长发的姑娘不好对付，必须立即转移攻略对象。“要论长相你是比较可爱啦~可是论类型的话，我还是比较喜欢旁边的这个小辣椒呢~”  
话题一下子就落到自己身上，卡莲猛地吓了一跳。怒瞪C.C一眼后少女摆出一副浑身是刺的姿态，连拳头都快抡起来了。  
“敢碰我的话就杀了你！”  
“唔诶~”青年皱着眉头后退一步，表示对有暴力倾向的女生吃不消。  
见状C.C调笑道，“不是说喜欢小辣椒的吗~”  
基诺苦笑回答，“男人果然还是比较喜欢柔情似水的啊~”  
“说得也是呢~”C.C点点头同意，再抬眼时本就狡猾的金眸中更是多了数分顽劣，“那你要不要试试我们的大姐呢？”  
“你们还有姐姐啊？”这么一说基诺马上又提起了兴趣。  
“对呢，就在那边啊~”绿发的少女狐媚一笑往房间深处指去，金发的青年目光也随之而去，晕黄的夜灯中，有一抹艳丽的紫色灼了双眼。  
“喂~~鲁路修~~~”  
随少女的一声长唤，于暗处站着的那个颀长身影转了过来，披在身后袭长黑发旋动出瀑布一般残影，挂满一身碎金珠片亦随动作轻灵碰撞，烁动出流光星辉。  
掩住两条长腿的轻纱是薄薄的紫，半露在外的肌肤是瓷器的白，玲珑的脚踝环有细小铃铛，一直延伸往上是纤细而不失曲线的小腿，再向上的是逐渐透出粉红的大腿深处，最后撩人心魂的不忿末入似看清又似看不明白的朦胧之色中。  
姹紫的眼与蔚蓝的眼对视足有半分多钟，黑长发的舞姬眨眨他那浓密的眸子，莫名的目光中含着不经意的魅惑。被凝视了的青年顿时只觉得浑身通电了般，脑子瞬间清晰起来，立即哒哒地走到他跟前，接着尽量露出不那么垂涎欲滴的表情。  
“鲁路修啊，你的事情我已经从杰雷米亚那里听说了。我不是那种不开明的人啦，所以你尽管放心留在军里，你的身份我一定不会说出去的。”  
快速地说完这些，基诺觉得自己能看着鲁路修外露的一整节柔软小腰和那不谙世事的眼神还能如此平静真是太厉害了。  
“不过比起这个…………”但对于摆在眼前的美食，不出手就不是男人啊！  
基诺忽地就捧起鲁路修的手揣在掌心，不住摩挲那第一次感触的温度与质感。  
“果然还是先给我跳一支舞吧？然后晚上到我的房间去，请务必穿着这套衣服和我——”  
火辣的邀请于一瞬之间被“咻”的一道疾风斩断，接而“砰啷”的一声巨响，基诺脑袋边上的墙壁就一个酒瓶砸中，玻璃碎片与酒液倾时洒满一地，房间里除了浓烈的酒精挥发之外，还散发着难以忽视的浓浓敌意。  
“吱呀”的一声是桌椅的响动，有个脑袋蓬蓬松松的影子从不起眼处升了起来，接着忽地射出两道杀人的绿色精光。  
“啊哈哈朱雀啊……你坐在这么里面我都没看到你…………”  
虽然很是不舍手中柔荑，但识时务者为俊杰，基诺马上放开了鲁路修，强笑着回退到两位少女身旁。  
不甚懂人类机智的魔族少年只觉得莫名其妙，可身后那强烈弥散着的恐怖气息还是能够稍微觉察得到的。当他一转身，眼睛与身后的人类少年一对上，可怕的狼立即变成了软趴的小狗，脸上浓郁阴气霍地换成尴尬羞红。与打扮成舞姬的鲁路修才对目一会，朱雀就觉得眼睛不知道该往哪放。偏偏那家伙还一点自觉都没有地看着自己，甚至还还无防备地贴近过来。  
想用喝酒来灌醉自己，手才刚拿起瓶子就被对方截下。  
“你还喝！已经四瓶了吧！！”  
即使少年的声音依旧低沉，但身上的服装破坏力着实太大，叫人如何自已。  
是鲁路修平时穿得太多太严密的缘故吗？现在才稍微穿得暴露诱惑一点，反差力巨大得太过震撼。  
“别……别理我啦！”  
拉扯着，他的大脑明明一片混乱，眼前晃动的嫩白皮肤却惊人地清晰。轻柔的纱布即使足够长到着地，但偏偏可以露出那些引人遐想的，掩住那些骚动欲望的，裙子低得仿佛稍稍再下一寸都能见到私处，好像只要伸手轻轻一探，就能隔着薄纱，完完全全把握那秘密的地方……  
他咽了口水，呼吸浓重而急促。掩住双眼，摇头告诉自己不能再看。为了推开那只会让自己浴火焚身的身体，弄得自己摇摇晃晃跌跌碰碰，那个模样让他看起来十足就是一个喝醉了酒还在耍赖的家伙，也足够让鲁路修担心得不断伸手去扶。  
“喂你没事吧！”  
忽然的一阵天旋地转，他脚下一个踉跄，世界随即失衡。一条长臂搀住了他，他几乎是借力打力那样猛地扑入鲁路修的怀里。他的鼻尖与舞姬服轻柔质感碰撞，他嗅到少年身上沉淀的迷人甜香，双手竟不经意地绕住那纤细的腰肢，理智瞬间告败。  
“…………喂，朱雀？”唤那迷迷糊糊就黏住自己不放的人的名字，对方就真的什么都听不见什么都不理地死抱住不放了。鲁路修无奈地叹气，摸摸朱雀碰碰的脑袋，转头跟一旁看戏的三人说，“我把他送回房间，你们先自己玩玩吧。”  
虽然想说些什么，也同样感觉到蹊跷，不过C.C、卡莲与基诺三个都只安静地目送了两人的离去。  
“鲁路修大人不会出事吧……？”  
“谁知道呢……”  
“嘛，感觉会是很有趣的发展呢~”

 

几乎是用尽气力才把那个烂醉如泥的笨蛋勇者搬运回房、在扔到床上。嘴里嘟哝着“你是不是长胖了”，鲁路修终于松口气，然后稍微甩甩自己麻痹的双手。甩动的动作拂起一阵清凉的微风，令身上布料少之又少的他打了个寒颤。  
C.C与卡莲那两个家伙明明穿得跟自己差不多，怎么就不见她们觉得冷呢？而且魔界的夜里的气温绝对要比此处低啊。他静静看着朱雀因酒醉而浮起红晕的脸，心想自己变得畏寒绝对是跟这体温过热的家伙一起睡习惯的缘故。  
呈大字型倒在床上，嘴巴大张地呼吸，头发与衣服都乱七八糟的，这样的人类少年竟然背负着一个他所不知晓的巨大使命，真是有点无法想象。看着这个邋遢的勇者，少年浅粉的嘴唇不禁弯起。但仅在几秒钟之后，他似觉察到什么似的马上恢复了平淡。他不曾想过朱雀到底身肩怎样的责任，亦从未有过追问的欲望。那对他而言并不是必须的。他和朱雀的约定只有一同旅行、抵打帝都。当这个约定完成之后，他和朱雀也就再也没有联系了。  
所以现在，任何多余的事情都不需要做。  
他在意的，就只有最后的那个结果。  
拥有温热体温的朱雀，和这个逐渐眷恋温暖的他。  
到头来，他对朱雀的所有宠溺、纵容、玩弄，都只是短暂旅途之中的一点乐趣而已。真正的意义，一点都没有。  
少年的嘴边再次绽起笑容。只是这一回的笑不再柔暖，而是满满地包涵了自嘲的可笑味道。转过身，他打算去脱掉这荒谬的一身，但才没走出几步，一只手臂竟从后把他拉住。  
“鲁路修……”  
身后响起的少年沙哑嗓音让他罕见地产生逃跑的情绪。  
“啊朱雀…你醒了吗？我去给你拿解酒药来……”  
他被捉住的手，没有任何布类的遮蔽。他不习惯被这样直接地、没有任何隔阂地肌肤相触，所以他习惯戴手套，穿最最严密的衣服。朱雀手掌的温度令他感觉好像捉住了一把火，滚烫而难以浇灭地蔓延到全身。而他则像只被拔光了刺的刺猬一样，剩下薄薄的一层脆弱皮肤，任何一点点的触碰都会令他受伤。  
“别走……鲁路修……”  
手捉得越紧，越把他逼上绝路。  
他的那颗即使停顿都不打紧的心脏，此时跳动得仿佛真的活着那样。  
砰通、砰通，泵动着凝固的血液，造成一种生存的错觉，产生源源不断的热量，如一个最普通的人类一样，奢侈得令他深寒。  
“放开我！！”  
一声气急的咆哮，鲁路修挥臂甩开朱雀。撕裂般的声线瞬间刺痛朱雀的大脑神经，他的脑中一阵嗡鸣，随之视野也逐渐明晰。浅紫的一大片薄纱，正因窗户透入的夜风而轻舞飘扬着。那个高挑的黑长发身影立在床的不远处，雪白的肌肤在夜色中仿佛焕发着淡淡的一层薄光。明明是穿着舞姬的那种暴露衣服，却能显不出一丝淫秽。魔族的少年站在那，更似是一种类似童话中精灵的存在。  
眼前的景象让他脑中所有的迷糊都褪下，悸动与心瘙痒又再一次爬满心脏。  
“鲁路修……”  
他唤对方的名字，可对方好像有点不对劲。  
是因为穿得太少觉得寒冷吗？他看到鲁路修的身体正在发抖。  
“别碰我……”  
颤抖的、带着哀怜的，仿佛小动物一般的声音。  
“…………什么？”他下床，想要向鲁路修走近，对方竟受到威胁般向后退步。  
他不得不停在原地，惊讶得瞪大了眼睛。  
“我知道你的心在想什么哦……朱雀。”就像一只负伤被逼至绝路的猫，竖起毛发、低吼，用尽一切办法来伪装自己是强大的。但仅仅就从眼睛中就透露无遗，那无法掩饰的恐惧，甚至是求饶。少年的脸上满布虚假的傲气，过分夸张的表情只会令人觉得是在逞强。“但很可惜，我的过去并不是你能触碰的范围，所以别再想了，我们现在这样不是很好吗？”  
这突如其来的就被敌视，令他措手无策并不明所以。他仍想要向鲁路修靠近，但鲁路修就像是那些讨厌他的猫咪那样，对他作出防御和恐吓的姿态。  
是自己的思想被读取了吗……？为什么偏偏要在这个时候，鲁路修穿得比任何时候都要可爱，他又比任何时候都更想要触碰鲁路修……而且，更重要的似乎是他这段时间一直抱有的烦恼，竟然被爽快地赐予了否定的答案。  
还真是可笑啊，枢木朱雀。  
“为什么不能告诉我呢…………你不是说会如我所愿的吗？”  
被满足惯了，仿佛鲁路修为自己付出是理所当然的事情。他从小到大都从未试过被如此宠溺着，而且还是被一个自己倾慕着的对象宠溺，那样的感觉坦白而言太好了，简直如毒品上瘾那样无法戒掉。但就在他早已习惯并依赖不已时，鲁路修的拒绝便像用一只手指把这一切虚假的幸福泡沫全数碰破，轻易得匪夷所思地结束他那幼稚可怜的妄想。  
“不用总是拿那样的话来要挟我，你是小孩子吗？！而且，你不也也是从未对我说过你的事情吗！”  
“假如你想听的话，我可以全部都说出来！但是如果我说了，你也会把你的过去、魔族的事情，和你为什么要去帝都的原因告诉我吗？！”  
情急之下，他忽地踏前数步捉住鲁路修的手臂，让对方无处可逃。  
“鲁路修……！！”  
他掌中少年的手臂在激烈颤抖，并一改固有的偏低体温，温暖得就好像人类一样。  
鲁路修的身体到底发生了什么？倾时他脑中浮起这样的疑惑，因为现在于面前的少年实在诡异，仿佛失控一般控制不了情绪。  
这样的情况似乎曾有发生。但角色是对调的，这一次冷静的是他，而失去理智的是鲁路修。  
“放开我，朱雀！！放开我！！”  
他看着此时狂乱的少年，是不是好比那晚少年看着疯狂的他那样。  
“不，我不放开……我怎么都不会放开的了！！”  
这一回，就让他来充当付出的角色，来纵容那个总是迁就他的少年。  
挣扎了好一会，鲁路修终于放弃与他纠缠，一张脸上满是崩溃与悲伤，长发凌乱了一肩，单薄的身躯看起来好生叫人生怜。  
“为什么人类总是这么自我中心……？”少年幽幽地吐出一句，满含睥睨的话虽是扫射整个种族，但其实来来去去指向的，都只是他这么一个顽固的人。  
“就像飞蛾扑火那样，明知道不可能，却又不肯放弃……”  
“也许是……人类相信奇迹、会发生的吧。”  
就如他这趟旅途的目的，以他区区一人之力，一个看似确凿的诺言，来祈求一个几乎异想天开的奇迹那样。  
“奇迹……吗？”少年半带好奇地挑声念道，随即又不屑地哼哼，“只可惜，我的奇迹早在一开始就被你泯灭了呢……朱雀。”鲁路修抬了眼，看着他。那紫色澄澈的双眼中有无数夜光摇曳，璀璨闪烁得如同三菱镜折射出最耀眼的光线，令人目不暇给之余，也看不清那其中最真实的本质。  
“你想知道我的事情，和我身上的魔族印记对吧。那其实非常简单啊，只需你回答我一个问题就行了。你愿意成为我的骑士吗？我所有的秘密，只会对唯一的骑士揭开，所以……你能、如我所愿吗？”  
淡然叙述的句子，毫无感情得仿佛早就知晓了答案。  
他平淡地看着朱雀，看那张脸上复杂变化的表情。随时日的增加，每当他提及这个问题，朱雀迟疑的时间都会变长，面上的纠结也愈加明显。他等待着，会不会总有一天，给予他的答案会改写。但这段有限期的旅途似乎给不了他这么多的时间。  
他得到的答案，始终都没有改变。  
他的手，被朱雀放开。  
“难道你就不能不问这个问题吗……？”选择不那么伤人的逃避说法，朱雀切齿念道。握拳，强忍内心的冲突，质问着为什么你我会落到如此凄凉境地。  
不大的客房中，两个少年的静默如铁般沉重。  
即使再怎么触动青涩的部分，凝固的那一部分坚持与原则也不会动摇。  
所以，当你我的坚硬的那一部分互相碰撞，伤及的就只有柔软恬谧的那边。  
真是够了。  
“抱歉。”冷淡的一句道歉，鲁路修转身就要走出房间。“也许是因为接触到C.C与卡莲的缘故，我的魔力有点暴动，所以不小心读取了你的想法。让我稍微单独呆一下应该就没事了吧。”  
再停留在此也是徒劳。他不想和朱雀吵，一点都不想。他感觉到体内的魔力还在汹涌乱流，他必须找一个能让自己迅速冷静下来的地方与方法，而这个地方与方法，便绝不是这里，和与朱雀对面。  
然而，他的计划总是难以把朱雀那庞大的行动模式预算进去。忽然而至的一个巨大力道将他的腰箍住，被人从后抱住的他无法动弹。  
“你说现在能用读心，那你应该知道现在的我在想什么吧？”  
朱雀的首埋进他肩膀，声音低低地从那传出，就响在耳侧，近得仿佛能够从脖子的血脉中听到。  
“现在的我，应该有一个想法要比知道你的事情要强烈才对……呐，鲁路修。你能看到我的想法吗？”  
与朱雀炙热体温一同渗入的，是一片深黑的林海。他闭上双眼，去感知所有漂浮于空中的声音。  
我想知道你的一切……  
对不起，其实我不想伤害你……  
你的请求，我无法回应……  
无数无数的思绪，纷繁而紊乱地响在朱雀的体内。可只需要集中精神，唯独只有一个声音，由始至终都在细弱呼喊。  
别离开我，鲁路修。  
别走……别走……  
这样的小小愿望，真实而毫不过分，却又仿佛有点伸手难及。  
少年睁开双眼，不再去想那么近在咫尺的未来。他所需看着的，就只有这个稍纵即逝的现在。  
“假如只是那么小的愿望的话，我当然可以如你所愿的。”  
当再次弯了眼眸，如恶魔般笑出，朱雀所熟悉的鲁路修回来了，但却有似乎有点不一样了。  
“你的心中，好像还有另外一个念叨个不停的声音呢。”  
挑逗般地笑着，鲁路修弯了腰杆，从下往上地看着那绿色眼睛，用指尖去戳戳朱雀的胸口。  
“那是……”看到鲁路修扭动身体的姿态，朱雀顿时有点慌张。  
看到他这种少男的神情，魔族的少年委婉一笑，微蹙了那英挺的美貌，样子竟十分俊朗，全然不符身穿舞姬装该有的娇柔。  
“若是我亲爱的勇者阁下想看的话，那我献舞一曲也无妨。”  
魔王陛下说做就做，拨了拨溜到身前的一束黑发，整理坠满一身的挂片与珠子，还摸着下巴思考应该跳什么曲目。这样的行动力让朱雀倍感不适，好像刚才还是非常沉重的气氛来着，怎么突然就跳进到这样吸引人的节目去了？  
“但是，鲁路修……”  
他才刚想说什么，鲁路修便一下凑到他的鼻子钱，距离近得好像快要接吻，让他忽地愣住不敢动。  
“阁下不想看我穿着这身跳舞吗？”  
“…………”朱雀哑巴着，要知道他不是不想看，而是非常想看呀！而且鲁路修好像又恢复去了那种一条根的模式，他着实非常担心这一曲完了，他还能不能顺利把鲁路修给带回房间。  
“……”看朱雀深思的样子，鲁路修似乎能凭着魔力猜到他在想什么。“阁下无需多心，我的舞蹈将不会被除你之外的任何人所记得。”少年无忧地笑着，旋身以轻盈的脚步跳到门前，再回首与他相望。  
“阁下请稍事休息，我将让你如愿以偿。”  
穿上舞姬服的少年不曾真的沦落为舞者，他更似是会生出一对透明的羽翼，向那皎洁的月色飞去，回到将他诞生的神的世界。

 

不曾听说吗？那仿若女神的吉雅思小姐。  
你一定会弹奏吧，歌颂女神的那首歌。  
用最虔诚的心最圣洁的灵魂，去赞美我的女神。

今夜，我将用此曲来献给一位毁灭世界、并创造世界的女神。  
对我的女神俯首称臣吧，把她美丽的身姿印记在你的脑海。  
仅此一夜，她的芳影将从你的记忆中消失。  
飞往广袤无垠的苍穹。

披上遮盖容颜的面纱，覆上象征翅膀的薄纱。  
厅堂里奏起从未听过的高昂旋律，歌姬高唱陌生的异国语言。  
所有人都驻足停顿，如神迹降临，一切目光投向射落霓光的舞台。  
紫色的舞姬身披柔软细薄的轻纱，如一只酣睡的蝴蝶，沉迷在七彩斑斓的梦中，半隐半现的唇边含着蜂蜜般甜美的笑容。

当琴声响起，当诗歌被咏唱，轻蒙雾光的夜色凝住了时间的点滴流逝。  
他从梦中醒来，又似来到另一个梦中，睁开一双辨不清是紫还是红的瞳孔，如蝶儿破茧而出，振动脆弱而又坚强的鳞翅，洒落星屑闪耀白光。  
舞动轻纱的翅膀，颤动赤裸纤细的腰肢，在这片神眷恋的大地上跳跃旋转，想象那位高贵优雅的女神降临到这个身躯，她曾经在被黑暗笼罩的世界上挣扎、呐喊，想要挣开插入身体的血迹斑斑的锁链。她被烙上诅咒的血红色双眼，眺望着的是写有解放与自由的苍蓝天空。  
旋转、再旋转，让轻纱如羽翼飞翔。即使身穿最底层的舞姬之装，他仍舞动得轻灵如梦中的蝶，像神话中描绘的精灵，灵动如水做的身体不断柔韧摇摆，颦笑间隙透露妩媚意味，抛动之间抖落神圣之色。他明明就站在你的面前，却宛若舞在天边或云裳，被遮盖在面纱下的容貌与始终窥探不清的腿中秘境，分不清雌雄，唯美貌与姿色是此生所见过最美的，以倾国倾城来形容都不为过。

难以入眠的此夜，用这赞美你的舞姿与歌声，奉上我至纯洁的爱慕之心。  
就如女神的吉雅思小姐，我将继承你的意志，你的美丽，向往无垠广阔的天空。

舞动双翅的少年仿若要飞向天空，飘落纯白初生的羽毛，乘着淡紫色的荧光，于音乐结束的一个瞬间消失在每个人的眼前。

烙印于此的记忆亦随之消散，当灯光再一次亮起，谁都不曾记得看过这么一个如魔神亦如女神的舞姬，忘记曾经演奏歌唱的圣洁史诗，只留下心中的空洞，似错失生命中最难忘的一段经历，可再也找寻不回，亦不会有更深刻的了。  
一切归于平静与无异常，唯有来自魔族的两位少女仍留着被惊艳的神色，目送那唯一一位依旧被震惊得心潮澎湃的人类少年冲向室外。

绿发的少女仰首，向眷顾着人界与魔界两块大地的同一个月亮细语呢喃。  
就仿佛她能够听到一样。  
“魔王陛下为你献上的舞，有否让你露出微笑呢？”  
我所爱的吉雅思女神。  
请庇护爱你的魔王陛下，与他所爱的人类勇者吧。

 

第十一章  
被揭开的神的面纱

“咔嚓”一声，最后的一道阻隔亦被打开。他的面前，便是紫纱舞姬那倾斜而下的秀发，遮挡住大半的身姿，留下一对赤裸的脚丫与隐现的小腿，轻轻地勾起人无限的想象。  
他咽了口水，一步一步往前，接而伸出手臂，从后把对方揽住。  
在那一秒种，未名的芳香卷席了他的身体，让他沉醉般把头埋得跟深，手臂锁得更紧。触碰到少年腰部的皮肤，那儿的体温不再如刚才那样微烫，而是恢复到往常的稍冷了。他便抱着鲁路修，在鲁路修的颈窝里低哑问道，“现在…还能知道我在想什么吗？”  
怀里的人微微发颤，没有反抗，只是低声回答，“不太能探知到了。只觉得……你好像很热的样子……”  
少年对他思维的描述可爱得让他微笑。他所祈求的事，所渴望的物，定能在今夜完完全全地呈现在眼前。不是隔着朦胧的面纱，荡着飘荡的裙缎，而是真真切切地为他所揭开。  
随着鲁路修的一声惊叫，他利索地把少年双手抱起，然后把这只乖巧的猫咪放到床上。稍长的黑色额发下，一双晶莹的瑰紫色瞳孔带着些生涩地看他。而那下面的洁白肌肤与小巧嘴唇，都仍被面纱遮盖。他便俯下身去，伸指准备解开面纱，少年因他的突然接近而不住猛颤，还霍地闭上眼睛，那个样子就好像是一只准备接受新的主人，还残有一点戒惕的猫儿。轻柔地把面纱解下来后，鲁路修慢慢睁开双眼，试探性地瞄向他，他则笑得甜腻，让鲁路修一看便羞怒了。  
“……笑什么啊。”就连逞强的表情，也可爱得过分。  
他把鼻子凑了过去，坏坏地说，“笑你啊。”  
这一句挑逗让少年的脸更是红热。只见那浅粉的小嘴一张就要骂他，他很是有先见之明地先把它封上，绵绵地亲吻，如品赏云儿似的棉花糖一般。稍凉的体温与他微热的交缠在一起，有种奇妙的差距感。当两张唇分开，像拉出热辣而粘稠的芝士一样，两人的唾液藕断丝连。他的心跳仿佛上升到喉咙底端，一蹦一跳的声音就如响在耳朵边上。  
“鲁路修……鲁路修……？”  
灼热的气息，呼唤他奢望的名字。而对方的羞赧与沉默更是无声地煽动着他身体里的火苗。  
他已经思考不了其他的事情。  
什么身负的使命，什么种族的隔阂，在这个即将为他绽开的少年面前，全都不重要了。  
他再一次吻去鲁路修的嘴唇，并动起一直闲着的手，开始在少年的身上探索。那些他所陌生的衣物，都想要仔仔细细的翻找清楚。滑过套在手臂上的纱质袖子，又捏捏带着耳坠的小巧耳垂，惹得少年在嘴中以舌头来抗议，但都让他以舌尖回击，撩拨得只能随他的带领，不停被吸取与灌输，混淆得难分你我。  
一趟吻下来，两人都大口地喘气，胸口上下起伏。他更觉得下身开始灼热难耐，从未有过这种只是一吻便已忍受不住的感觉。想要马上就得到对方，这样的想法狂躁地充斥着大脑，可偏偏鲁路修穿得如此诱惑，他更是想慢慢把玩，循序渐进。  
好比那包括着单薄胸膛的半截上衣，贴身的剪裁突显纤瘦的身材，而现在在那起伏的动作下，还仿佛能够看到那艳紫色的薄布料上有左右两个小小的突起。他的神经如同被电击，手幽幽地伸向那儿，按住那突起的地方，开始了恶劣的捏揉。  
“啊！”听到鲁路修敏感的叫声，他的手更是积极，先是用一个指头按压着转圈，再用两个指头捏住上下拉扯，并随着鲁路修叫得越来越难耐，他更是两手共用，捏住鲁路修的藏在衣服底下的两个乳突不停挑弄。  
“朱雀……不要……~”  
左右乳头被同时开弓的感觉让鲁路修倍感羞赧，想要压制住声音却似乎愈发显得娇媚。终于，朱雀再也忍耐不住隔一层布料，掀开鲁路修的上衣，直接用手去接触那两个被揉得发硬又挺立的乳尖。白皙的胸膛上两颗红润的小果儿不断被揉捏耍弄，看上去娇滴而又美味，终于叫他耐不住，张了嘴巴一口咬上去。  
在朱雀嘴唇包裹住乳头的一瞬间，鲁路修的声音终于压抑不住，腰杆便似窜过电流一般弹了起来，接着整个身体都酥软下来，无力地抱了朱雀的脑袋，让他如个婴儿般吮吸自己的乳房。  
“嗯…朱雀……不……轻点啊……”  
他便似一只从小缺失母爱的幼崽，贪婪地吮吸着鲁路修的胸口，一边满足了又转移去另一边，即使没有乳汁，听鲁路修的诱人呻吟也足够满足。  
一轮折腾下来，鲁路修的乳晕红了一圈，他意犹未尽地舔着那红肿的乳尖。在当鲁路修以为可以稍稍缓一下时，那狼崽的舌头竟开始往下。  
“朱雀…！等一下……呀！”  
鲁路修的话还未说完，他的手便找到下一个有趣的地方，就是那蒙着一层轻纱的臀部。扶着鲁路修让他抬起腰杆贴近自己，好腾出位置来以双手来感受那看起来娇小圆润屁股。鲁路修的腰肢半悬空着，光滑的小腹就在朱雀的脸前，他伸出舌尖来钻入肚脐，手也开始不安分地揉弄。  
隔着薄纱来感受臀部浑圆的形状与肌肉的弹性的质感，感觉好得不得了。越揉越不想停下来的人一边舔着鲁路修的肚子一边询问，“你没有穿内裤吗？我摸不到呢……”想起刚才那段艳丽而不是神圣的舞步，少年胯部的轻纱飘扬飞逸，人鱼线与腹股沟都快要见得清晰，着实让人猜想最里面的性感部位还有没有遮盖。  
被捏屁股又被舔肚子地，鲁路修一句话都说得费劲。  
“我、嗯…！当然……有啊哈……”  
听到鲁路修的回答，朱雀突然停下动作。  
少年未明地看着他，他伸指擦了擦嘴边的唾液，忽地朝鲁路修猛凑过来。  
“呐，鲁路修。”朱雀地盯着鲁路修，那浓眉大眼间捎着点色情而又猴急的味道。  
“…………嗯？”鲁路修呆呆地回应，下意识好想把旁边的被单拉过来盖着自己。  
“让我看看，你到底穿内裤没有？”  
用率直而渴望的眼神说出的这句话，鲁路修当时就觉得压根掉进了狼口，出不来了。

眼前的景象如同梦幻。在掩盖住最秘密之处的薄纱被揭开来的一瞬间，他觉得自己的喉咙如被火烧，干涸而火热得如同沙漠一样。  
穿着舞姬服的少年正站在自己的面前，他在床上坐着，脸正对鲁路修的腰胯。如看着舞台的帘幕换换提升，一点一点地看着鲁路修自行提起跨前的那块长纱，大腿的内侧逐渐显露而出，接着越来越靠近私处的部位，直至最深亦是最惹人的地方也完全暴露。  
小小的一条黑色内裤，小三角的形状几乎只能遮住前面的部分，仿佛只要稍微一动，都可以窥探到里头艳丽的风景。他呆呆地盯了好一会，然后无意识地把身体前倾来靠近。一股属于私处的气味飘来，他看到鲁路修吓得一腿，便立即捉住那滑腻的大腿，让对方无处可逃。刻意把脸贴近到内裤的前边，再带点小恶意地拿鼻子蹭了两蹭，他抬头看鲁路修的表情，那是又羞又怒，可爱得让他还想欺负更多。抬手从两侧薄纱里探去后方的股间，直接触碰臀部光滑的皮肤，摸索着内裤的绕绳。  
“原来后面只有绳子啊，难怪都看不出来呢……”说着，他张嘴轻轻咬住内裤，两边用手辅助慢慢把它脱下来。他炙热的嘴唇一贴上少年的根部，鲁路修一惊没捉好裙纱，那半透明的纱布飘落下来，把他的头埋入鲁路修的裙子里，开始了一场见不着的暧昧勾当。  
“朱雀……不要……不要……啊……嗯……”  
即使有着不情愿，但下体和臀部完全被他所掌握，鲁路修只能以颤悠的双腿勉强站立，像是阻止又似要他更为卖力地双手捉着薄纱之下的脑袋。  
只有一小块布的内裤被拉到大腿根部，他强迫着鲁路修慢慢打开双腿，嘴上更是卖力地伺弄，舔着少年那好似还没发育成熟的阴囊与阴茎。明明身体长得这么高，属于男性的部位却可爱得不像话。不像一般男人那黑紫颜色与浓密毛发，鲁路修的那里有着粉红的色泽与嫩滑的肌肤，无论是大小与形状都让他意向之外地完全无排斥感，即使整个吞入嘴中都毫不介意。  
而正当鲁路修呶呶不休地要他别这么做的时候，他已忘情地吞没了鲁路修的根部，舌头在里面舔弄，再以手来套弄连接身体的根部，嘴巴来吸吮粉嫩的顶部。  
他身上的少年叫声更加频密，如一根羽毛撩着他的耳根，让他索性闭上眼睛，舌尖不停对着那渐渐渗出粘液的出口拨弄，饥饿地舔舐着不断重复。  
“不……朱雀……快放开…………啊啊啊！！”  
少年的身体一阵痉挛，一股浓浊的精液随即射入他的口腔。高潮过后鲁路修的腿再也站不住，身体向后跌入被褥。夜里清凉的空气染上了淫秽的气息，长发散落的舞姬衣衫凌乱，才刚射精完的茎部更是再没有裙纱的遮掩，赤裸裸地袒露在倾斜而入的月色底下。少年嫩白的双腿微微打开，两腿根部的性器疲软着，上面映光的是一层不属于自己的唾液，顶端还粘有没舔干净的精液。舞姬性感的衣装，配以少年晕红的脸颊、挺立的乳尖，还有这浓艳的私处，简直是一桌珍馐，妩媚得难能可见。  
这纤细的身躯，比什么燕瘦环肥的女人都要让他饥渴难耐。只觉得喉底似有把火在燃烧，好想再次一场那小嘴里的津液，他弯下腰，正要俯身欺上，底下的少年竟慌忙举手挡住脸庞，羞得不敢示人。突然被拒绝的他有点恼火，便横蛮掰开两条藕臂压在两侧，低头就要朝鲁路修的嘴巴亲去。  
来不及躲闪的鲁路修又被他擒个正着，嘴唇与牙齿被撬开，只能生涩迎接对方热情的唇舌，漏出短促而低浓的喘息声。唇间嘬吮的水声嗞嗞作响，被吻得久了后，鲁路修的脑袋经已完全放弃思考，全凭着魔族天生的欲望所操控，开始随情欲的波流去接受朱雀的深吻，回应他的挑逗，试着去吮吸他的舌尖。这个小小的动作让他一时间有些讶然，嘴里的动作放慢了半拍时，他确实感受到那一直被他纠缠不休的小舌主动了绕了过来，青涩而带点畏怕地在他嘴中摆动着。  
短暂的停顿换来的是又一轮激烈的亲吻，他再也难以忍耐，放开鲁路修的手让其抱着自己的脑袋，他的双手则不住地在那正可疑摇摆着的腰杆上肆意抚摸。一边尽情索取鲁路修嘴中的美味，他一边捧起鲁路修的屁股坐到自己的腿间，裤裆里面那热辣坚硬的的肿起上下摩擦鲁路修的阴囊，模拟做爱的动作。  
近在咫尺的美人为自己媚态尽放，只是亲吻与触碰压根不能缓解浴火，就只差最后一步了，若是鲁路修愿意被自己拥抱的话……  
臆想到鲁路修在自己的身下呻吟的样子，裤子里面的分身几乎要喷射出来，他松开了鲁路修的嘴巴，咬咬牙，掰开鲁路修的臀肌，猛地就把指头插进去。  
“啊——！”一阵陌生的异物感自椎尾瞬间扩散全身，让鲁路修惊得立即收紧屁股，同时亦紧紧地吸住了朱雀的手指。少年身体中的紧致令朱雀倒吸口气，他必须忍耐着不让自己那么快就射出，并开始慢慢地用手指往鲁路修的后庭里插送。  
“鲁路修，放松一点……”说出这句话的时候他似乎同样紧张。他的手指正被难以想象但又真实的湿润、暖热，还有弹性所吸住。每一次的插入与抽出都会拉动里面的粘膜与嫩肉，不断吞没代替根部的他的手指，让他从最归心最灵感的地方来感受即将来临的巨大快感。  
看着鲁路修不堪羞辱又被欲望诱惑的表情，他不落痕迹地插入第二根指头，并以语言来调情，“你果然是处男吧……？”  
一提到那个词，他立即感觉到手指又被用力地吮吸了一下。  
“闭嘴……！为什么……要做那种事……”  
从未想象过的最里处正被两根指头进进出出，鲁路修的话说得有气没力，伴着轻吟更似娇嗔的情语。  
“说为什么……”一遍一遍将手指插尽到指根，在里头搞弄摸索，寻找那个激发的敏感点。“难道你不知道接下来要干什么吗？”  
“我怎么可能知道那种事情——啊！你……不能用那样……弄啊……”  
见鲁路修一下子抽了口气，双臂想要并拢来眼神前面分身的反应，他就知道找到了好玩的地方了。恶意地不停按摩那里，并插入第三根指头，此时那狭窄的洞穴都要被塞满了，入口处还用力收缩反抗，那柔韧的吸食力道只会让他觉得更加舒服，缓慢地加快着抽插的速度。  
“鲁路修……感觉怎样？”煽情地来询问对方的感受，可此时的鲁路修怎有精神来回答他的话，被不断侵犯的后庭传来麻辣的感触，即使心有不甘，但那魔族的身体的确在慢慢习惯朱雀的手指，在它们插入时张大嘴巴来吞食，在它们抽出是收紧肌肉来挽留，这样一张一弛的节奏与朱雀的动作逐渐合拍，欲望的坦诚让鲁路修红透了脸，而又舒服得不自主地分开双腿，让这毒品一般的侵入来得更方便。  
“你果然是恶魔呢……”感受到鲁路修身体的变化，觉得时机已至的朱雀拔出手指，准备换上自己的真货时甚至还能听到鲁路修一声因突然空虚而难耐的淫叫。  
当分身从裤子中弹出时的肿大程度着实让他害怕这到底能不能顺利插入鲁路修的体中。但在这只欠最后一步的现在，他已经想不了太多，直接便把顶端对准那发红的小穴，以鲁路修两条白嫩的大腿为支撑，摆动腰杆用力地往前插进入。  
随着一声尖叫，先是顶端挤入那柔软的天堂，他定定神，接着把下面粗壮的主杆一点点地推进去，最后猛力一冲，鲁路修的身体几乎弹起，他的分身整个埋入温柔乡，被包裹得密不透风，舒服得说不上话来。  
没等鲁路修作太多的休息，他就捉起鲁路修的大腿往屁股底下塞枕头以便更好地进入。“鲁路修，你放松一点，我要动了。”  
“诶……啊……啊……！”  
完全还没有反应过来，少年的下身便开始激烈的冲撞。还稍嫌艰涩的后穴勉强接受着他的分身，他先在甬道较为轻松的前半段抽送着，好让鲁路修的身体和他逐渐磨合。少年的呻吟亦是被这不到底的抽插折磨得缠绵而淫秽，带有可爱的尾音，身体也难耐地折弯，屁股向上送着，仿佛在渴求更深更烈的疼爱。  
噗嗤噗嗤的粘膜摩擦声响在床上四荡，在一阵克制的抽送后，朱雀终于忍不住，掰开鲁路修的腿压向前方，把鲁路修的腰肢弯到极致，这样后面那淫荡的小嘴就毫无保留地展现在他的眼前，他咻地把分身抽出，那小嘴便不舍地蠕动着，似一朵花蕾在渴望绽放般，向他哀求着填满自己。  
捏起分身抵在穴口上，他并不马上进入，而是在外面轻轻摩擦。他身下的少年已被诱惑得被生来的原欲支配，现在被一下子抽空了，满身都觉得寂寞难忍，只得含泪望他，想要他快点儿继续。  
看着少年备受欺凌的模样，他顿觉爽快，一股强烈的虐待欲望涌上来，叫他坏意地笑了，“呐，鲁路修，说你想要我怎么做吧？”  
“呜……”敏感的穴口被勾引得张张合合，就是没能吃到。鲁路修都要哽咽了，可还是只能放下自尊，来祈求他的宠爱。  
“快点进来……朱雀……用你的那个……”  
这大概是他此生听到的最可爱最淫荡的话了。但他还没能满足，鲁路修那示弱的脸、淫媚的姿态，他想要看得更多更多。  
“用我的什么……？”  
“你……！”  
被追问如此具体的东西，鲁路修羞得无地自容。可支支吾吾了一会，好像还真的像是不知道怎么形容那玩意儿，这种单纯的地方实在是往朱雀等不下去，索性就趁对方分神之际猛地一个冲撞，他的根部整个插进了鲁路修的身体，并二话不说地开始了真正意义上的抽插。  
“嗯……啊……朱…雀~啊……”  
轻灵的珠片碰撞声响满一室，紫色的轻纱与金色的映光迷惑人眼。  
鲁路修体内的窄道似乎拥有黑洞般的吸引力与极大的扩张力，朱雀的分身埋在里面好像永远都觉得不够，还没有送到最深处，快速而深入的律动下下体愈加壮大和坚硬，和鲁路修柔韧的内壁碰撞厮磨在一起能产生巨大的快感，让他不停地加快抽送的速度。自身的最私密处被扩张到极致，感觉到朱雀的阴茎在自己的体内慢慢变大，本来还觉得的疼痛也逐渐变成了快感的催化剂，两个身体高速交接着的地方不断蔓延出酸楚和毒性般的舒适，鲁路修难以抑制自己暧昧的声音，双腿更是缠到了朱雀的身上，迎合他和自己的交合。  
惊叹着鲁路修身体的柔韧性，能配合自己作出最舒服的动作，他听着鲁路修在身下的呻吟，看着那幻想过无数回的魅惑表情，小腹倾时涌上一股火热，他猛地把分身送入鲁路修的深处，把精液喷射在最里面。  
第一次高潮过后，他感受到交缠的地方被粘液润滑，连一丝缝隙都被封埋，喘着气试着做了一次抽插，那儿发出淫秽的啾嗞声音，还从紧密相连的穴口边缘处流出他刚射出的白液。像是发现了什么新大陆一样，他一下子把鲁路修瘫软的身体侧翻过来，一手擒住鲁路修的胸口，一手把跨过鲁路修的膝盖下面把腿高高抬起，自己就从鲁路修的身后猛地插入。  
“啊……不……不要……啊哈……嗯……”  
被快速侵入着的甬道不断因抽插的动作泻出白色粘液，而里面也因为有了过分粘稠的润滑剂的缘故而产生更大的摩擦力，朱雀在里头一边释放一边抽插，双重的快感快要把他淹没。轻咬鲁路修的耳朵，拧揉鲁路修小巧的乳头，再握住鲁路修又一次勃起的分身，他的根部就会被紧紧地吸吮，让他射得更多，也抽插得越快。  
他觉得自己简直要溺死在鲁路修的身体里面了。  
“朱雀……不……我快要……啊啊…………！！”  
身体的多处都被激烈侵犯着，鲁路修呻吟着在朱雀的手中高潮，而他也在鲁路修收紧的体内释放。第二回的结束让他稍觉疲惫，让鲁路修平摊回床上，他把自己的东西抽出来，那一直吸着他不放的小嘴巴因他的抽离而噗地喷洒出大量精液，沾满了整个穴口，还顺着鲁路修的股缝流下去。那样的画面仿佛瞬间剪短他刚接驳回来的神经线，他才刚萎靡下来的男根霎时又勃起了。  
眼看朱雀就要来第三次，再怎么累的鲁路修也慌得大叫出来。  
“等、等一下啦！！”  
他眼明手快地捉住鲁路修乱挥的腿，让它们晾在自己的肩膀他，这样鲁路修的私处就完全裸露在眼前，任怎么挣扎都逃不掉。  
伸舌去舔吮柔嫩的腿根，他听到鲁路修低低地说，“最起码……把这套衣服脱掉啊……”  
他愣了一愣，看仍穿着舞姬服的鲁路修衣衫凌乱，虽美得惊人，可那始终不是少年真实的模样。反正都做了两遍了，也是时候来一点新鲜的吧？  
他放开鲁路修的腿，来到少年面前，伸手去温柔脱去少年身上的繁琐的装饰物。  
当少年以全裸的姿态出现在眼前，他悸动的心脏仿佛开启了新一轮的紊乱。  
那是他第一次，真真切切地看着鲁路修的身体。  
白皙而无暇，像雪一样的身体上带着情事过后的痕迹。嫩红的乳头，沾着精液的小腹，还有隐没向阴影的股间……  
所有的隐瞒、遮盖都没了。  
他揭开了神美丽的面纱，让其沦为在自己身下呻吟、为自己而绽放的所有物。

他亦脱去所有衣物，让鲁路修坐到自己身上，翘起屁股，然后吞没自己的巨物。双手握着鲁路修的两边屁股，让它们分开来张大中间的小嘴，噗嗤噗嗤地压入下面不断朝上突起的根部。他迅速地晃动腰杆，也指引着鲁路修不断摆动屁股来更好地让自己插入。鲁路修在他的身上忘我地娇喘，渐渐不需他的帮忙也能自行迎合他的分身。他闲出来的一双手不时套弄鲁路修的阴经，又捏揉鲁路修的两颗乳头，最后捧着那张陷入性欲不能自拔的漂亮的脸，在射精的瞬间深吻下去。

勇者的衣服与舞姬的衣服杂乱地撒了一地。  
这荒唐如梦的一夜谁也不记得自己到底是谁，身份、地位全是欺骗，唯有欲望不会说谎，真实地把两个异族的少年连成一体。

直至睡去，大概鲁路修都不会想到。  
这一夜，他都未曾唤过朱雀为常挂于嘴边的“勇者阁下”。

朱雀。朱雀。  
在赤裸着相拥而睡的梦中，他不是魔王，而他也不是勇者。  
就像是仅此一夜的魔法，当十二点到来时一切将恢复原样。  
只剩下记忆，如面纱一般掩盖住神真正的面貌。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第十三章  
临行的一日

狂欢后的早晨和平美好，习惯早起的军人们谁也没有如往常一样起床操练或准备，饭店各处响有震耳欲聋的呼噜声，走廊上甚至还倒着几个没能撑回房间的家伙。  
如此一个难得安静的早晨，少不了鸟儿叽叽喳喳地跳跃在窗台上，骚扰着人类被酒精毒害的大脑与耳根。  
“唔……”发出头痛难忍的声响，困难地从床上爬起的少年一头蓬乱，睡眼惺忪，下巴还似乎冒出了胡根。被他的动作惊吓，侵入室内地盘的鸟儿呼啦啦地飞出窗外。他迷迷糊糊盯了消失的小鸟半分钟，再打个哈欠准备睡个回笼觉。怎知身体一钻入被窝，一阵出乎寻常的柔嫩感从皮肤表层触碰而来，他霍地睁开双眼，见到一张熟悉的脸庞就睡在自己眼前，白皙的肌肤上红扑红扑，乌黑的秀发分外柔顺，浓密的睫毛一根根向外蜷翘，微微张开的嘴巴染有粉嫩的色泽，似乎连呼吸着的空气都是甜美的。  
他的大脑瞬间收到一记猛击，他忽然在床上来了个大翻身，被子霍地被掀去大半，他跟旁边少年的身体都顿时裸露在外，让他顷刻就记起昨晚所发生的一切。  
他跟男生做了。  
跟男生的鲁鲁修做了。  
和魔王的男生的鲁鲁修做了。  
但是……  
好棒。  
好舒服。  
好可爱。  
可爱得不得了。  
即使脑袋第一时间被难以置信所占据，但那所谓的理智转瞬就被昨晚难忘的感触战胜。他不管三七二十一了，总之先滚回被窝去把光溜溜的鲁鲁修抱好，趁人家还没睡醒再多揩一点油。  
没有衣服的阻隔，就这样赤裸地相拥，不单止体温，似乎连心跳声都能传递给对方。在经历过昨晚想都没想过的激情，在这个谁都没有醒来的安静早晨，他仿佛是第一次如此清晰地听到了自己的心声。  
昨夜的情事使人无法思考，现在这清净的时光就是令人清醒的良机。  
……他喜欢鲁鲁修。  
即使知道这段恋情没有结果，他还是无可抑制地喜欢上了那个恶魔一般狡猾顽劣，又意外地有点呆呆可爱的少年。  
“我喜欢你哦……鲁路修。”悄声地倾吐爱语，他心里甜蜜蜜的，但也知道倘若鲁路修醒着的话他才不敢这样坦白。  
“呐，鲁路修……鲁路修……”忽然就有了一丝焦急，他轻唤少年的名字，同时也忍不住往少年身上摸去。  
昨晚为什么没有要鲁路修说喜欢自己呢？  
即使是做的时候神智不太清楚而说的也好啊……  
无论怎样，即使自己不能剖白，他还是好想听到鲁路修对自己说。  
如他所愿，为他独一。  
就在那呢哝着眷恋之声的嘴唇快要亲上自己心爱的少年时候，客房的门被某个不速之客敲响了。  
“喂~朱雀，我知道你在里面的啦。不想我吵醒鲁路修的话就快点来开门咯~”  
他迷醉的表情顺便变成了极端厌恶，并在基诺再一次扬声打扰之前穿上衣服打开了门。  
看到穿好了衣服站在自己面前的黑脸朱雀，基诺不禁投来赞赏的目光，“喔，速度还挺快的嘛，不愧是训练过的啊。”  
“到底有什么事？”自己的好事被拦腰截断，朱雀此时的心情实在是大不好。本来在这美好的初夜过后的隔天早晨，他应该躺在穿上跟鲁路修甜言蜜语，互相磨蹭磨蹭，又或者可以再稍微来多一次……或者两次的。可在这个关键时刻他竟然不在鲁路修柔软温暖的身体里面，而是在房门口陪基诺唧唧歪歪？！  
虽然朱雀身后的怨念黑气张牙舞爪地想要吃掉基诺般，可基诺也不是省油的灯，对比起这种刚偷吃完还没抹嘴的小屁孩，万花丛中过的他可谓是经验老道了。只见基诺吹了个口哨，背一倚墙，一副过来人的口吻，“才刚吃到可别这么得意哦，鲁路修虽然脑袋很聪明，但是在这种事情上却是迟钝得不得了的。”  
“…………”突然被人说了连自己都没想过的事，朱雀除了尴尬之外也有一点羞赧。这种复杂情绪混淆在一起他的表情就变成不知觉的凶狠瞪人，瞪得基诺寒毛都起了。  
“好啦好啦，不要再用这种眼神看着我了，太可怕啦。”基诺耸耸肩膀无奈道，“我其实只是过来告诉你因为大家昨晚都玩得太疯的缘故，今天都在这里休息一天啦~但是明天早上一定要准时出发咯。到时候你不要再让鲁路修睡懒觉了哦！”  
无可置否地应允了基诺的话后，他回到房内，像是如释重负一般叹了口气。被人给予情事上的建议什么的，总觉得有损男人的尊严呀。 看了看床上仍睡着的少年，他便坐到床沿，伸手去轻抚那软绵的脸蛋。  
平时像只冷傲孤僻的豹子，偶然也像是一只浑身是刺的刺猬，现在倒真的像只吃饱喝足又贪睡的猫咪了。  
得知到今晚仍能在这里过一夜，一瞬间他的脑海掠过太多黏糊下流的想法，连手也开始探入被窝里打算摸鲁路修的前胸。但又想到明儿要早起，假如今晚还跟昨晚那样激烈的话，鲁路修肯定起不来床，更骑不来马的……  
于是乎，左思右想，理智算是勉强赢了一回性欲，他的手也收了回来，只能不舍地抚摸着鲁路修的嘴唇，用指腹来感受那儿与某处相似的柔软度……  
可这摸着摸着便不禁回想到昨晚那甜美热烈的鲁路修，他的下体又热了起来，只能在自己对鲁路修乱来之前迅速逃出房间，去用奔跑来发泄多余的精力了。

跑步也跑了，午饭也吃了，回房间看到鲁路修还是睡着。百无聊赖之际，他跑到马房喂马，与心爱的兰斯洛斯述述心声。  
刷着马儿洁白的鬃毛，其实他早就心不在焉。心里想这些有的没的，不觉之间手上力道就没控制好，直把马儿弄得嘶嘶嗷叫。  
他一下子慌了神，手忙脚乱地安抚兰斯洛特，可马儿这次似乎真的生他的气，好一会都不肯平静下来。正大伤脑筋，一把女孩子的声音从旁边传来。  
“要我帮忙吗？”  
转首一看，是那名来自魔族，拥有一头梦幻般的翠绿长发的少女。穿上了农家女孩的衣裳，少女没昨夜看起来那么妖娆，伴着温柔笑容倒是有了点平易近人的错觉。  
“那……麻烦你了。”抱着尝试的心态把缰绳交给少女，少女伸手去轻抚马儿脖子，嘴中低低念着某种陌生的语言，很快暴躁的马儿便安静下来，更向少女亲近地蹭过来。他在一边看着这神奇的少女，总觉得她身上有某种与鲁路修相似的感觉，但又实在说不清。  
感觉到注视的目光，少女转头向他笑来，“又在想我们的魔王陛下了吧。”  
他吓了一跳，脸霍地红了，“你……也能读心吗？”  
听此少女忍俊不禁，弄得他更是尴尬。  
“难、难道不是吗？”  
“很可惜，我并没有鲁路修那样的能力呢。”  
“那你怎么知道我在想什么……”  
“你的想法全写在脸上，只要一看就明白啦。”  
“…………”  
感觉到对话的对象有点厉害，他顿时就产生了逃跑的想法。怎知脚才后退一步，他就被少女喊住了。  
“喂，不要这么害怕啦，我又不会吃了你的。”  
“呃哈哈……”  
不错，少女身上的魔性确实与鲁路修相似，但却比鲁路修要强烈得多了。  
之间少女把长裙整理好，找了个舒适的地方坐下，仿佛正准备为一场颇久的对话最好充足的准备。眯眯金色的瞳孔，确保光线不会太过刺目，她终于向朱雀看过来。  
“你是枢木朱雀，我是C.C。”  
这对话的开头介绍来得实在突兀，叫他有点无所适从。而少女也没打算让他习惯自己说话的方式，只自顾自地继续说道，“我这次是为了鲁路修来找你的。”  
“……鲁路修？”  
“没错，简单来说，我是来替他‘如你所愿’的。”  
“……”  
听到那句总被鲁路修挂在嘴巴的话，他突然就沉默了。他从没想过会有他人来代替鲁路修来满足他，更不曾想过自己的愿望如果由他人来实现还有没有意义。  
总而言之，这个叫做C.C的少女来到自己的面前，而且好像即使自己拒绝，她都依旧会我行我素。  
“你不是很想知道鲁路修的故事吗，我来告诉你好了。”  
“为什么不是鲁路修来说？”  
如果改为第三者叙述，他总感觉并不是自己想要的。  
少女无奈地皱了眉头，颇不耐烦地瞪了他一眼。  
“我现在感受到鲁路修的苦处了，要对付这么一个人类，真是可怜。”  
“你……”  
被异性揶揄的感觉和跟鲁路修斗嘴的感觉实在是太差多了，碍于面子他只能吞声忍气，继续让C.C叨念人类到底有多讨厌。  
“你要知道有些事情让本人来说是很困难的，这点上你应该要多体谅他一点，而不是总强迫他说。”说着说着少女竟还作出了一副恋爱指导的模样，把他全身上下数落个遍，“本来呢，你们的恋情就希望渺茫的了，你脾气还这么倔，这不就是雪上加霜吗。鲁路修也是的，这么轻易就被人吃干抹净了，他还好意思当这个魔王的吗……”  
少女的唠叨像个木鱼在他大脑里不停敲打洗脑，自己的隐私被随便当作八卦那般点评，终于他忍无可忍，冲着少女大声喊了出来。  
“我和鲁路修的事情请你不要多管好吗？！”  
少女被他吼得愣住，可样子不像是受到惊吓，眼睛更是狐疑地向他瞟着，瞅得他心慌神乱，一下子又心虚了。  
“呃……我是知道跟鲁路修是…………没什么可能的啦……我们毕竟都是男的，而且还是人类和魔族，年龄上也差了很多……”  
“哈？”  
“…………什么？”他有什么说得不对吗？  
“性别和种族是没说错啦，年龄的话，算是你们两个最配的方面了吧？”  
“诶？但是……我只有十七岁啊？”  
“是啊，鲁路修也只有十七岁哦。”  
“…………”突然得知到鲁路修的真实年龄，朱雀有点傻眼。“但是…鲁路修是魔王不是吗？最少也应该有几百年，或者上千年的岁数……吧？”说着说着他也没底了，他对于魔王的概念也只是从人类代代相传的故事中得知，所以也理所当然地套到了鲁路修身上。  
听了他的话，少女不以为然地道，“上千年也太夸张了吧。一般来说有几百岁是正常的。不过鲁路修的话，就真的是像婴儿那么小的魔王哦。”  
“但、但是……我总觉得，有些时候鲁路修他……不怎么像十七岁啊。”  
他已经见过好几次。少年仿佛沉湎在记忆当中，或是对他斥以沉重的痛诉，这些深刻的画面跟感情，完全不似是一个只有十七年经历的少年所会拥有的。  
面对他的疑问，少女答得是理所当然。  
“那是当然的吧，因为除了鲁路修从这次出世到现在的十七年里，他还有着别的时间嘛。”  
“……………………啊？”少女好像不经意间说出了些天方夜谭的话，而他的大脑也一时半刻无法接受。“你说别的时间……是什么意思？”  
“那是……”斟酌了一下言辞，少女瞟瞟他，似乎在估量他的智力。“应该怎么说呢，虽然很想告诉你，但这可是魔族的秘密啊。”  
“呃……不是说告诉我的吗！”  
“唔~”迟疑着，少女突然灵机一闪，“对了！至少你是知道鲁路修与人类的最大区别吧。”  
“最大区别……？”他的脑子慢吞吞地转了几下，最后只能得出一个答案，“那大概是……很难死去？”  
“没错~”少女点点头说，“你一定会认为鲁路修他是永生的吧？”  
“……的确是这样。”至少以这趟旅行中他所看得到的来说，无论多严重的伤口都能以惊人的速度愈合，这样的身体确实像是永生所必备的。  
“那~记得他是从第一次见面起就想你成为他的骑士吧？”  
“唔……”他不知道这样的事情少女到底从何得知，但当这件事从少女口中说出时，他确实觉得不悦。那就像是鲁路修和他两个的秘密，容不得第三者插手。  
窥见他不快的神色，少女倒是笑得愉悦，“为什么不答应呢，枢木朱雀？”  
突然被唤了全名，他有些茫然。  
他还没做好作答的准备，而少女也并不想要他的回答。  
她只是想要叙述，一个残酷的命运。  
“你难道就不想得到这个世上，唯一能够杀死永生魔王的资格吗？”  
少女悦耳的声音掠过耳侧，如风声呼啸而过，他以为自己听错，或者她只是在开玩笑。  
“杀死……永生的魔王？”  
“是哦……”少女轻松地说着，像回念一个古老的童话故事那样，不带有任何的悲伤，不携有一点的眷恋，“十七年前，魔王的骑士把剑刺入那颗永远跳动的心脏。魔王死去了，然又重生，再一次踏上寻找唯一一个能够赐予他死亡的骑士。”  
刹那之间，在少女粉红色嘴唇中，仿佛有残断的破碎画面一闪而过。  
雪白染上了绯红，绯红又抚上了漆黑，白与黑的色块被红涂抹得难以辨认，最终浓成母亲肚里再次搏动的红色，又一次诞生到这美丽而残酷的世界。  
“你的意思是……他是为了寻找能够杀死自己的人……而出世的吗？”  
以颤抖的声音，来阐述这一可怕的事实。他看着少女神秘的金色瞳孔，希望对方给予他否定的答案。  
“或者可以更简单地说，他是为了死亡，而活着的。”  
少女说出一个可笑的谬论，但那一点都不能让他笑。  
“开什么玩笑……！那样的生命……那样的生命…………”  
他的身体，他的声音，都在颤抖。  
那是个难以接受的现实，他一直以为，鲁路修希望他成为的“骑士”会是一种最亲密无间的存在。他甚至是那么地想要应允鲁路修的请求，摒弃掉自己的一切，来成为魔王独一无二的“骑士”……  
而现在。  
摆在眼前的，竟是那么一个悲惨的现实。

“算是……我私底下给你的一个忠告吧。”少女站起身来，轻轻走到他面前。  
“那并不是你们人类称为的‘爱’。所以，别迷失了哦，人类的少年。”  
“因为，魔王陛下的愿望是‘死亡’。而你，则是唯一能如他所愿的‘骑士’。”  
“而你的愿望到底是什么，那只有你自己知道了。”  
最难以猜测的，正是人类的心。

绿色的少女消失在绿色的林子当中。  
他停伫在原地，被突如其来的一切冲击得不知所措。  
是该庆幸吗？  
他一直的坚持，原来是意外地做了件好事？  
开什么玩笑。

那……并不是他所祈愿的。  
绝对不是。

即使仍然对自己真正的“愿望”十分迷惘，但什么是他不想要的，他清楚得很。  
他不想要鲁路修死去。  
死在自己手上。  
那简直，就如碎片中所见的一样。

 

 

吃饱喝足，回到房间时天色已暗了下来。当寻去室内鲁路修身影时，他心里头还想着白天少女所说的话。那到底是不是真实，即使他去询问鲁路修，恐怕也只会是得到又一次被拒之门外的后果吧。就好像是拔掉了刺猬身上所有的刺，剩下那层柔软得仿佛一触即破的皮肤。鲁路修脸上绝望的表情，他不想再看见了。  
幽黑一片的房间里没有一点灯光。唯有敞开的窗户投来月色，照亮出一片皎洁。他看见少年搭着一件披风，坐在椅子上安静地阅读书本。在那顷刻之间，他忽然回想到与鲁路修初次会面。  
少年悬浮的身体被月色笼罩，就像是在无垠的透明海水中漂浮那样，少年黑色的衣衫、黑色的发丝，全都不受到重力牵引而轻舞舒扬。即使没有羽翼，没有任何一处与人类不同的地方，至今他都觉得，那名少年美丽得恍如隔世，是神使那一般的存在。  
他就那样静静地站在少年背后，幽幽地看了好一会，对方才察觉到他的气息。  
转过头来，少年的双眼焕发有紫莹的夜光。  
“朱雀？你是什么时候进来的？”  
一旦听到少年的声音，看到少年的容颜，再怎么深沉的思考都被一缕羞赧抹走。他支支吾吾着不知道该如何开始昨夜后的第一次对话，扭捏得好像自己并不是欺负人的那个。  
“你的身体…还好吗？”想来想去，最后吐出这么一句没出息的话。他虽然有点为自己的智商堪忧，但总好过提起那些只会让你我闹僵的事。  
本来并没有觉得什么的鲁路修听他一问，脸颊也跟着受影响一样红了。  
“你也知道的，我的身体只需要稍微休息一下就会什么事都没有的了……”  
那就是……即使今晚再来一回也没问题的意思吗？  
听到鲁路修的回答，他大脑第一时间反应出来的竟然是这样不知羞的想法。深知自己真的是尝到了点甜头就想得寸进尺，又或者真的是饱暖思淫欲吧，在这你我独处的空间里，怎能叫他忍得住不去触碰鲁路修呢。  
“呐，鲁路修……”缓慢地走上前去，双臂抱住那盈盈一握的腰肢。这一连串的动作来得如此自然，完全就是随性而为，不再有任何顾虑。  
他没有忘记使命。只是希望在这仅余的时间里，可以多遵从一些自己的欲望。  
慢慢地贴近鲁路修的脸庞，顺滑与蜷曲的发丝摩挲出一点瘙痒。那是一种似近又非近的距离。森绿的瞳孔能够清楚地捕捉璀紫色瞳孔中的细微动静，而又差了那么一点间距，让两张嘴唇无法亲吻对方。  
“你介意……和我做昨晚那样的事吗？”  
本来应为早上说出的蜜语，换了个时间，他依然甘之如饴。  
他感受到捧在手间的腰肢忽地颤栗了，接着更蔓延到鲁路修全身。放在自己心口上的两条细长手臂有点想要撑开他的迹象，但他只需稍稍使力，就能把这想要逃跑的家伙箍牢。  
见无法逃脱，鲁路修只能硬着头皮红着脸去回答那令人害羞的问题。  
“我从人类的书本上读到……这个应该叫做酒后乱性吧？而且对于正值青年期的人类男性来说，适时解决生理需求也是很重要的……所以……”  
这是什么可爱回答呀。他在心里不禁偷笑，婴儿般的魔王什么的，他总算是了解了。  
他所爱的少年便如同是一朵罂粟花。  
美艳不可方物，慢毒足以绝命。  
而他甘愿被这朵毫无自觉的毒花吸引，即使身陷囹圄也绝不后悔。

又到了夜深人静时。  
再次相拥而眠，这一日他感觉自己好像经历了太多的难以置信，至今都仍然没有真实感。他怀中的少年藏有太多太多不可告知的秘密，与无法想象的悲伤。  
所有的一切，都是不能成为“骑士”的他所不能触及的。  
看着少年在怀里双眼睁睁，毫无睡意的样子，他亦不想再去思考那些毫无结果的事情。果然，只有眼前的这个“现在”是最重要、最真切的。  
“鲁路修……你喜欢我吗？”  
刻意这样提问，他总有种自己在欺负小孩子的感觉。  
“那是人类的一种情感吧？我并不是太明白……”  
看着他的紫色瞳孔纯粹而无暇，不曾沾染过人类所刻画的魔族的罪恶。  
那一份漆黑的纯白，愈发叫他心碎。  
他必须作出其他的表情，才来掩饰此刻的剧痛。  
“听好了鲁路修。”用命令般的口吻说出，他猛地摁住那手感极好的的臀部往自己下身压去，并咬上少年柔软的唇，用力地亲吻蹂躏了好一阵才肯罢休。  
突然就被侵犯的少年涨红了一张秀气的脸，想要发怒可是又不敢，生怕他火了会再把自己压到床上翻滚。  
即使他很想这样做，但考虑到明天必须早起，还是只能作罢。  
抱紧那害羞得缩起来身体，他伸手拂过少年的唇，“这个嘴巴…”  
再狠狠勾了少年的臀间敏感的穴口，“和这个嘴巴…”  
作出侵占性质的霸道宣布。  
“都是属于我的，你明白了吗？”  
“………………！！”  
被平日玩弄在鼓掌之中的对象做了奇怪的事情就算了，反正自己也不明白那到底是什么意思。但现在竟被他自以为是地宣布占有权，这就让自尊心极高的鲁路修受不了了。缺乏人类应有情商的少年压根没去想过这话中的甜蜜涵义，而完全想去到极端的另一边去，羞辱感与全身上下的酸痛融合在一起爆发出发。  
“你这个……目无尊长的人类！！我都陪你做酒后乱性的事情了你还一句感谢都没有！你跟第一次见面一样毫无长进！一点礼貌都没有学会！”  
“好了好了，要睡了哦~~”  
抱好这炸毛暴走的猫咪，他把被子一盖，自有对付的妙策。  
“呀！你不准乱摸！！”  
“嘘……声音小点啦……”  
“…………切。”

在他怀里的幽幽睡去的，是只属于他的少年。  
他有想过，假如他们不被冠上魔王与勇者的名字的话，他大概可以从明天起带着鲁路修逃离这趟旅途。但那终归只是无稽的妄想，假如他们不是魔王与勇者，他们便不会相遇，更不会有这样温暖的晚上。

无论他怎么臆想，等到明天太阳升起，这段旅途将会继续。  
他将踏上最后的一段路，重回那阔别已久的帝都。

那儿，将会是一切的结束。  
他的心愿，他的恋情。

“鲁路修……”  
难以抑制哽咽的声音。  
从何时起如此眷恋这怀里的温暖。

 

假如可以的话，真希望这夜不会终结。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第十四章  
勇者的抉择

屹立在眼前的，是阔别已久的帝国都城。这数月的旅程，说长也不长，当迎来结束之时，一切都如转瞬之间。他从孤身一人，到拥有许多的伙伴，再到现在，即将又准备孤身一人。  
基诺的军队已经驻守于城外，魔族的两名少女与似乎和鲁路修有着密切关系的杰雷米亚都被鲁路修遣散。临别之前魔族的少年与他们说过什么，他并不清楚。远远地看着换下军服，又一次穿上最初出发那套漆黑服装的少年向自己走来，天空中有数只乌鸦在盘旋低鸣，那似是最后的送别，唱着丧歌，翻开最终的篇章。  
他整个身体的血液都仿要凝固，任凭少年怎么叫他都做不出反应。  
“朱雀……朱雀！！”  
他不甘心地握紧拳头，甚至有点不敢相信这就是现实。  
他最害怕的一刻，到底还是来临了。  
“你还是呆在那里的话我就先走了哦！”  
看着跟一根木头无差的他，鲁路修叹口气，转身就走。  
“…………鲁路修！！”  
当少年走出一段距离，他才终于从沉痛中清醒过来，小跑着追上对方。

 

属于南国的暖湿气流形成沉重而带有黏着感的风，拂动他与少年的披风。侧首偷望少年的容颜，他忽然忆起与少年的初次见面。  
如今想来，那便像是在荆棘之城沉睡的公主，等待命定的某人前来唤醒。  
而他，这名帝国的勇者，今天终于完成使命，遵照约定，把“公主”带回来了。  
踏上帝国王城的黑白二色地砖，久经磨损的鞋底发出与当日一样的声音。他的心依旧跳跃如初，怀着不安与忐忑，走上这条伸向威严之巅的道路。侍卫们为他们列队欢迎，昂首挺胸，矗立如松，恍若迎接英雄归来的仪式，向他们致以最高的敬礼。  
“恭迎第99代布里塔利亚皇帝——！！”  
最后的一声传诵，最后的一扇大门缓缓打开。天国般的曙光照耀在漆黑的少年身上，侵染那如夜盛放的紫罗兰色瞳孔，虔诚、憎恨都说不上的一张晃白脸庞，仿佛再次堕入一个曾经的梦中，被抹去除了黑白之外的色彩。  
在最后的一刻，鲁路修向他柔软微笑，嘴唇张合地似说了一句简短的话。但一切都仿佛融入了无声之境，他没听清楚鲁路修对他说了什么，而自己想对鲁路修说的，更是一个字都没能开口。  
就这样，徒然地坠入这最终的审判。

 

“把公主带回来了吗？勇者枢木朱雀。”  
自王座传来的高傲声音铿锵低沉，独具王者之风，不如当日所听见的那样桀骜不羁，而是多了数分柔和，与青年人独具的沉稳与儒雅。  
猛地抬头看去，他惊讶得快说不上话来。  
正从阶梯徐徐走下的，并不是当初如他订立契约的国王，而是一名他从未见过的金发王子。见他诧异的模样，王子友善地解释道，“父王陛下从你出发起就开始身体抱恙，所以现在有我代为管理政事……”对他绽开的友好笑容，当朝向身旁黑色少年时，当即变了味道，“只是你带来的好像并不是公主呢……”  
烟紫色的眼细细眯起，满含猜疑与危险地把那披戴着巨大披风、掩藏着真实面容的少年上下端看。顿时，他不知道该如何向王子说明这事，但很显然，鲁路修并不需要他来介绍。  
九个春夏与秋冬，对于魔族的他来说并不长，一切仿佛依然历历在目，光阴如白驹过隙，他终于重新踏在这人类最高的殿堂，目睹他所熟悉的景象。  
“您还记我吗？”不再是孩提的声音，亦抹去当日稚嫩的微笑。当伸手撩开兜帽，他已盛放出撼人心魂的美丽，笑得睥睨而魅惑。  
“我敬爱的修奈泽尔王兄……”  
“…………鲁路修。”没有想象中的惊慌失措，但足以摧毁王子殿下的镇定自如。但震撼过后，被鲁路修唤作王兄的人并没有露出多少亲人相见的喜悦，而是冷漠得如同面对一个陌生人。  
“鲁路修，你既然有勇气再次回到这里，想必也能预见到这之后我会怎么做吧？”  
“王兄，我能回到这里，就代表了我有觉悟接受即将发生的一切。所以……你还在迟疑些什么？我啊，可不再是您那可爱的王弟了呢……”  
同样眯起那相似的瞳孔，少年抬抬眉毛，带笑挑衅，那孤高的架势完全不把人类放在眼中。站在一旁的他其实不能理解他两的对话，可就在一刹之间，他察觉到王子的傲气被鲁路修的气焰刺痛。  
就像是点燃了引线，这虚伪的和平瞬间破裂。在他意识到要制止之前，王子已挥手下令，“把他捉起来！！！”  
这一声令下，早就候在两侧的侍卫汹涌而上，把他和鲁路修分开。  
“放开我！！”突然被擒住双手，他下意识想要用力挣脱。而且凭他实力，要打败这里的侍卫并救出鲁路修实在是区区小事。可他不能，他必须按照鲁路修的吩咐去做，否则他的整个民族，都会重新坠入水深火热之中。  
对比起他，被众多侍卫以刀剑劫持的少年情况更显危急。可少年没有抵抗，即使剑刃抵在喉间，也依然一派默然，冷眼看这突如其来的发生。  
压制住怒气，虽然按鲁路修所说他应该表现出对魔族深恶痛绝的态度，可他还是忍不住了。“殿下…你想对他怎么样？”  
这一路以来，都是他在保护鲁路修。虽然总会有颠倒过来的情况出现，可要他看着鲁路修陷入危情而无动于衷，实在是太强人所难。而且现在，唯一能保护鲁路修的就只有他了。他不明白鲁路修为什么要把自己的势力都一一分散，单独进入这处处是敌的王宫中，还要让最后能保护他的自己都离去！  
他看不清魔王的心或谋划，他只能期望这是鲁路修所设计的一段苦情戏码，等到最后一切落寞，他仍可和鲁路修再次相见。  
“枢木朱雀，”王子冷漠地对说道，“你出色地完成了任务，但这之后的事情你无权插手。请先回去静候，和你约定了的承诺一定会兑现的。”敷衍完他这个小角色，王子一挥手，让侍卫把他带下。他的双手被捉住，只能随侍卫的脚步逐渐离去。  
他将要和鲁路修分离了。  
这一分别，何时会再见？  
鲁路修的计划里并没有详细说明。  
啊转尽了头，去看那一直沉默的魔族少年。而在此时，一直死寂的少年终于抬起眸子，看去他，与他目光相汇。  
那紫罗兰色的眼，带着温柔地抚慰他，仿佛在告诉他不必担心，但也似乎在表述着另一种思念。  
朱雀。  
他听到了不以唇舌来传达，不以耳朵来听取的声音。  
他震惊地看着鲁路修，本被按下的心绪一瞬之间涌起波澜。  
再见了。  
少年的嗓音飘入他心扉，贯穿他身体每一个细胞，在他的胸膛、他的灵魂中激烈回荡。  
鲁路修……  
鲁路修…………  
什么狗屁计划，什么拯救民族，在这个瞬间全都比不上他不想失去鲁路修的心情。  
他有种预感，一旦在这里分离，他两就会变成永远。  
“鲁路修……！！鲁路修——————！！！”  
声嘶力竭的呼喊终被沉重的门扉隔绝，再也无法传递到彼方。  
在感受到悲伤、眼泪掉下之前。他似乎便失去了他的最爱。  
伫立在这扇门前，他的表情僵硬，眼眶裂痛，掉不出一滴泪水。  
这简直如同被宣布了无期徒刑，比死刑还糟糕。  
一天、两天，还是三天？  
到底要多久，才能结束这场等待。

 

 

那是回到那家徒四壁、毫无生活气息的屋子的第三日。朱雀终于忍耐不住，上了以前从来不去并非常不屑的酒馆。习惯性地选择了毫不起眼的角落，再随便地点上几瓶啤酒，连开瓶器都不用，手指一掰，瓶盖砰地飞出，他仰首就咕咚咕咚地往胃里猛灌。  
饮着南国那逊色得多的啤酒，本一个大好少年也沦落到以酒消愁的地步。这三天里，他用尽办法去打听王宫的消息，可结局自然是一无所获。没有了鲁路修，他好像一下子变回了从来的那一个他——光有一身蛮力，还有那个说出来都叫人笑掉大牙的梦想。  
简直就如同废物。  
不停地嘲笑自己，酒一杯继一杯喝光。好几个身材火爆的女郎坐到他的旁边，都被他的模样或恶语吓跑。以往他或许还会对女性的搭讪沾沾自喜，可现在他什么美人都看不进去了，浓成一团浆糊的大脑满是那让他又爱又恨的少年，各种狡黠的疯狂的可爱的表情都一一萦回在梦中。他没有一秒钟不是在想着鲁路修，他害怕自己再这么等下去，可能再过几天就会拿着剑去闯王宫，然后把一切都搞糟了。  
“到底要让我等多久啊……混蛋……”  
喊着哽咽地吸吸鼻子，不知不觉间他喝得脸都红了，眼泪鼻涕一并流出，脸上见痒就拿衣袖一擦，结果糊了一脸，当有人喊他的名字回头看时，着实吓人一大跳。  
“哇！朱雀……才几个月不见你怎么这样啦！”  
“玉城…………呃……”他一开口，嘴巴就喷出一股浓烈的酒气，胃里的晚餐似乎有翻腾的迹象，害他立即捂住嘴巴。  
“行不行啊你……”玉城坐到他旁边，好心地帮他撤去账单上还没上的啤酒，并叫酒保送上一杯热水。  
“不过啊，你这回来得是时候啊！你有没有听说到国王赦免我们去当兵的传言啊！如果那是真的话就太好了！！”  
“…………”接过酒保送来的热水，他一点都不想去回答玉城的话。以夺回公主作为交换的这件事，他不曾对任何同族的人说过。一方面是自己并不喜欢张扬，另一方面是当初他也没有十足的信心能从魔国带回公主，又或者即使他成功带回公主，帝国也未必会兑现对他的承诺。  
只是如今，他最初的希冀似乎真的要实现了。  
他带回来比无用的公主厉害得多的家伙——帝国的死敌，魔王。稍微想想，只要以魔王做人质，魔族自然也就能轻而易举地歼灭吧？即使以魔王来要挟魔族投降的反感不成功，放出擒拿住魔王的消息，也可以赢得全国上下的支持和信仰吧。无论怎么想，只要鲁路修在手，帝国就无所畏惧了。  
那个王子，到底会怎么对鲁路修呢……  
假如他敢伤害鲁路修的话，那我………  
捏着手中水杯，朱雀愤怒得浑身都在发抖，杯里的水颤抖得快溅出来了，吓得酒保和玉城连忙退开三尺。  
恰时酒馆似乎骚动起来，几名身穿军服的人进场扫荡，把喝酒跳舞的人一个个全部赶跑。见状玉城推了推朱雀，让他快点逃，可他就是黏在凳子上不肯走，于是玉城丢下他自己逃掉，让他自己一个应付这来之不善的条子。  
才一会儿，本热闹的场子空荡得只剩下他一个人。几名大汉把他围了个半圆，他手捉水杯，郁闷地抬起头来，好一阵子才能从好几个重叠的影响中分辨出真正的一个。  
“你是枢木朱雀对吧？请跟我们走一趟，修奈泽尔殿下想见你。”  
“………………啊。”  
叹出一口又浓又臭的酒气，他嘴角一歪，肆意笑开。  
总算是等到了啊。

卸下身上武器，再经全身检查，确认没有威胁之后，他终于得以进入殿下的会客室。没心情去品赏室内装修的华丽，他便笔直把目光投降那名身材高挑、肩膀宽厚的王子。虽说是鲁路修的兄长，可他着实没能从王子身上看出和鲁路修有什么特别相似之处。就连那号称独有的瞳色，也和鲁路修浓艳的色泽大相庭径。  
稍觉浅淡的紫色，更像与他有过一面之缘的尤菲米亚公主。  
正端量着，王子从办公椅上站起，迈着优雅而缓慢的步子走至他的跟前。这一靠近，跟让他感觉到自己与对方的差距。身高、体型，更多是血统造成的气质相异。  
而王子亦看着他，那双眼瞳并不似一般异国人表现出的不屑，更像是看一个物品，考虑他的价值，评估风险与所得。  
他不喜欢这样的眼神。明明都是人类，却为了种族的不同而整个你死我活，在魔族眼里，或许就像狗咬狗骨，自相残杀吧。  
“喊你来这里不为别的，正是告知你最想知道的事情。”回避了他不善的目光，王子开始这夜深的谈话。“虽然约定是让你带回尤菲米亚公主，但是给帝国带回了更有用的人物，所以父王决定按照约定，释放整个大和民族，你们可以选择回国，或者继续在布里塔利亚生活，一切权利和义务都和布里塔利亚人一样。”  
“…………感谢殿下，和国王陛下的恩赐。”得知民族解放的消息，他竟然发觉自己并不如想象中那么兴奋。因为那早是鲁路修计划中较为确凿的一步，接下来更让他介怀的，是帝国会怎么处置用来交过一个民族的魔王。  
“立下大功的你，父王决定给予神圣布里塔利亚第七骑士的称号，以后就为帝国尽心力力地工作吧。”  
“这个……”这天降的名衔让他顿时手足无措，况且为帝国服务什么的，他想都没想过。“我做的一切都是为了日本而已，第七骑士什么的，请恕我无法胜任。”  
听到他的谢绝，王子显然有些不悦，但转眸间，王子依然微笑，“枢木，我想你定是误会了吧。这不是你能够抉择的，成为第七骑士是释放日本的条件之一，解放民族并成为级别最高的骑士，这是百利无一害的吧？“  
“…………”他并不是贪慕虚荣的人，也对这种好听得很的职位没有兴趣。可事到如今，也只能先答应看看了。  
“成为第七骑士也可以，但请殿下先告诉我要怎么处置魔王。”  
“啊，我正想说这事呢。还不如说，这才是今晚的重点。”谈论起鲁路修，王子的眸中仿佛多出了些生动。“枢木，你对魔王是怎么看的？”  
“怎么看…？”呆呆地重复着，他下意识觉得这个问题十分危险。以鲁路修的策略来看，他必须保持对魔族的憎恨态度，尽量不对鲁路修表现出过多的感情。虽然好像在三天前就露出了马脚……  
见他扭扭捏捏不肯回答，王子也不强求，自顾自地继续说来，“对，你与他怎么说都共同经历了三个月的时间，相信多多少少也对他有点了解了吧？而且，在我看来，你对鲁路修的情感并不普通。”  
“呃……”  
虽然他一句话都没说，但似乎已经被剖析得一清二楚。  
聪颖的人族王子细心观察他的神色变化，一切早在鼓掌之中。  
“那就请恕我唐突了。枢木朱雀，你是魔王鲁路修的骑士吗？”  
瞬间的惊动，如霹雳当头一棒。这可以算是魔王最大秘密的事，到底是怎么被他面前这人所得知的？刹那间，他不自觉握紧拳头咬紧牙齿，不知道该如何回答。  
单从他的震惊与细微反应，王子就能猜测到答案。  
“……不是吗。”  
“唔…………”  
那样的察言观色，简直有如读心般准确。  
拖着下巴思量少刻，王子终是放弃掉最初预想一般，向他无奈说道，“那也就没办法了。枢木朱雀，这是最后的机会。我给你三天的时间，你一定要成为鲁路修的骑士，并在三天后的魔王审判日用剑，将那颗不死的心脏刺穿。”  
“殿下……你说什么…………？！”  
这样的展开，并不在鲁路修的意料之内。  
“想必你是知道的吧。除了魔王的骑士之外，世上无人可以真正杀死魔王。所以，这个任务处你之外无人当了。”  
为何可以如此冷静地说出杀死亲人的话。  
“不对……不对！！我想问的是……为什么要杀死鲁路修！！殿下，他不是您的王弟，不是您的亲人吗？！  
面对曾经的血脉至亲，人类比魔族更加冷酷。  
“当鲁路修作为魔王苏醒的那天起，他便不是我的王弟。而且你并不是不知道的，魔王会重生，所以你其实不需要这么介意的。因为这一世的鲁路修已经完全脱离了人类所期待的发展，所以我们便决定将他毁掉，重头来过，这样的话，他就能够按照我们的期望而成长，变成一个为人类所用、造福百姓的魔王了啊。”  
为什么还可以如此轻松地笑着，说出这么骇人的话。  
“把他杀死……再重塑一个他……”  
那还会是他所遇见的、恋上的鲁路修吗？和自己一起的记忆，鲁路修还会记着吗？还是说，会变成空白一片，与他形容陌路？  
“枢木，我看得出你对鲁路修有着特别的情感。如果你希望的话，我大概把重新的鲁路修交给你照顾，只要你按照帝国的方针去培育他，其余的私人情感帝国是不会干预的。你想要鲁路修变成怎样都可以，他会只爱你一个，唯你一人所独有，再也离不开你，这样…………不正是你所祈愿的吗？”  
永远地，伴在我的身边。  
只看着我，只有我一个人。  
除了我之外，再也一无所有。  
这样的鲁路修，是我所期待的吗？  
只要，成为了鲁路修的骑士。把剑，插入那颗不灭的心脏。  
这一切都会成真，历史将被改变。  
魔王与勇者，将会永远地在一起。  
这真的，就是他的愿望吗……？

那是个庞大的诱惑，从人类口中说出的，比魔族更为吸引的邪恶诱惑。他的内心距离挣扎，他明明知道那是不可为之的，但人类的私欲驱使他不断往那可怕但甜美的未来幻想。他可以完全地拥有鲁路修，任意地鲁路修做各种事情，让鲁路修没有他就不行……  
那绝对是罪恶。  
比天国更美好、更幸福的罪恶。  
人类自私的渴望让他张口，想要答应那比恶魔都要可怕的人类。但总有一点点的残念挽留住他，让他迟疑。  
在这一刻，他不能依靠鲁路修的推断。他必须凭着自己的分析，作出属于自己的抉择。

如当天，他决定孤身一人，背负整个民族的命运那般。

“这个任务，请交付于我吧。”  
留下一滴热汗，他故作镇定地回答。  
无论通过何种办法，他终将占有那名可爱的少年。  
那才是他，勇者真正的抉择。

勇者与王子的契约被写入猩红的瞳孔之中。  
窗外的乌鸦低飞盘旋，张开巨大的黑色羽翼，飞向魔王所在的笼牢。

 

 

 

对侍卫拿出王子给予的许可，守卫地牢的士兵开出一条路，让他通往那深黑不见天日的地方。进入黑暗的一瞬间他的眼睛没能适应，只能缓慢摸着墙壁，一步步走下台阶。借着地牢里少得可怜的几盏灯，他才慢慢习惯过来，并不住加快脚步，向前奔跑而去。  
“鲁路修——！！”漆黑一片的地牢里，他没能第一时间找到相见的身影。他的喊声在狭窄的空间扬开，并形成隐约的回音。他焦急地环顾四周，好一阵过去了，才发觉在一个角落里头，有一团黑色在微微颤动。  
“鲁路修？是你吗！！”焦急地喊着，他快速地跑到那间牢房前用钥匙开门。扶起那倒卧在地的身体，少年白皙的容颜立即显赫于这片黑暗之中。鲁路修像是睡着了，脸白得诡异，嘴唇也没有一点血色，抱在怀里的瘦弱身体僵硬而冰冷。  
“可恶……他们到底对你做了什么……！”在重遇的那一刻，他的眼泪差点忍不住掉了下来。赶紧把鲁路修发冷的身体拥入怀中，用披风把对方裹紧，让自己的体温一点点传染到鲁路修身上。  
“快醒来啊……你这让人担心的家伙……”嘴巴不住不住地叨念，他不断用手搓揉鲁路修的手指，感受着那份如同死亡的冰冷，心脏如撕裂一般疼痛。  
即使知道对方不会死亡，没每一次看见少年受伤，他总有种畏怕的感觉。是因为自己爱恋着对方，还是因为他真的有能力去结束这条永生的性命。  
捂了好久，怀里的少年终于有了苏醒的迹象。浓黑的睫毛颤悠颤悠地，眨了眨，里头的眼睛才怯生生地睁开，瑰丽的颜色像蒙上一层梦的薄雾，迷迷糊糊地望着他，不掺杂一点罪的眼瞳，纯净得如初生的婴儿一般。  
“朱……雀？”  
朦胧动人的声线，刹那间牵动他心。倾时，他若是失而复得那般笑了，捉起少年的手贴在自己温热的脸颊，再一遍遍细细亲吻。  
“鲁路修……太好了……”  
激动地再把少年抱紧一些，他真的因为那一次分别真的会成永远。倘若叫他永世不再与鲁路修相见，那他活在这世上等同于行尸走肉。  
鲁路修醒了那一切都好办。他马上就抱起少年，要向牢门走去。  
“我现在就把你救出来。”  
听到他这句话，还没醒透的鲁路修一下子全醒了。  
“等一下朱雀！！”猛地捉紧他的衣服，少年手脚乱甩地挣扎起来。“我不能从这里逃走！你一旦这么做的话，计划就全泡汤了！！”  
“唔……”本来英雄救美的心情还蛮高涨的，被鲁路修一提点，他也确实意识到问题所在。  
“明白了的话就快放下我！”怀里少年的傲慢命令叫他脑筋一热，差点就真的想不什么都不顾地从这牢里逃出，然后远走高飞。但想归想，他还是能抑制住自己天马般的冲动，把鲁路修轻轻放回地上。  
坐好的少年整了整自己的衣衫，才发觉朱雀的手压根没离开过自己的腰杆，而是跟自己一起坐下。  
“喂……还不放开我。”清醒了的鲁路修可不再像刚醒过来那时候的可爱了。  
“…………你就这样说行了。”不过对于恢复冷傲的鲁路修，朱雀仍然不愿放手。  
“…………”拿这执拗人类没辙的少年只能凑合着亲昵的姿态，就当是坐在了一张狗毛椅子上了。“我的信使为我报信了，三日后，帝国即将对我执行公开审判，对吧？”  
“……嗯。”抱紧着鲁路修，像是不想让他受伤那样，朱雀闷闷地点了头。  
“而你将要登上第七骑士之位，对我执行审判式吧？”  
“没错。”  
无视朱雀在自己身上越来越不舍的拥抱，鲁路修捏颌思考着，“虽然是意料之外的发展，但总算还在掌控之中。你就按照修奈泽尔所说的去做就行了。在那天——唔！好痛啊！！”  
说着说着，身体突然被朱雀用力抱紧，眼看他整个脑袋都要埋进自己的身体里面了，两个身体贴近得密不可分，他像个撒娇的孩子一样，抱着心爱的宠物不愿放开。  
“我不会做的。”贴近鲁路修的胸膛，他朝着那里，低声叙说，“我不会成为你的骑士，绝对……不会用剑刺向你的。”  
“朱雀……”那一份属于人类的体温，对魔族的少年来说太过炙热。那份人类的感情，少年还未曾明白。只觉得太过庞大，太过沉重，能够把自己压得喘不过来，却又有着不可思议的巨大引力。  
为什么呢。鲁路修如此问自己。在他的认知里面，给予他这样感觉的，应该只有属于他的骑士而已。打从一出生起，他就一直做着同一个梦。梦里有白色的他，与他黑色的骑士。他知道梦中的人就是他此生必须寻找的对象，可这十七年以来，他都不曾看清过骑士的容貌。  
在最后的一瞬。他的心脏被刺穿，梦境被血红色淹没。  
他听见心脏逐渐停顿的跳动，听见人们疯狂激烈的呼喊。  
还有，某个哭喊着自己名字的声音……  
他想着，假如这一切重演的话，他定必能寻回那个命定的骑士，向他述于这十七年来梦回的思念。  
那个人……会是你吗？枢木朱雀。  
这一个没头没脑就闯入他生命的人类。  
捧起那张眷恋着自己的脸庞，他细细地看着，不落下一丝遗漏。朱雀看见，那看着自己的紫色瞳孔渐渐焕发出荧光，如漆黑连夜中不灭的星辰，照亮他的双眼，照亮他的生命。  
“成为我的骑士吧……就当是我为你夺回民族的自由也好，这是我最大的请求……请刺入我的心脏，成为我的唯一……”  
柔嫩的嘴唇，魔魅的声音，用这样的表情、声线来蛊惑，让他沉入难以自拔的深海。  
“为什么会是我？”沉醉于这样的诱惑，他搂紧了少年的腰肢，让少年占据在自己的大腿上，在自己的上方，向自己施加甜美的魅惑。  
“问为什么啊……”重复他的提问，少年似笑非笑，眼眸间满是宠溺，如似望着最心爱的东西，却又带点可叹的无奈。“那大概是因为……命运吧？”  
“……命运？”如此可笑的一个词。但这数月来的一切，用命运来解释似乎也说得通，那还真是一个给蒙混过关的词啊。  
“是啊……”少年怀缅般笑着，双眼深深地看着他，像是想从他翡绿的瞳孔中挖出某些梦里萦回的身影。“你会来到我的城堡，以及之后发生的所有事，我都曾在预知的梦中大致见过。而之后，我将被骑士杀死，结束这一世的生命，堕入轮回，然后再次重生于世上……只需要，刺穿这里，我的梦境或许就会清晰起来吧？”  
捉着朱雀的手，去抚摸自己微弱蹦跳的心脏。蹦越的心跳声，正是存活的证明。它会一直跳着、跳着，假如没有人来敲开它的话，它将永不停止，但这又有什么意义呢。他不想要悠长而无聊的生命，假若能像母亲那样，遇见这世上属于自己的唯一一人，那么即使被杀死，亦没有遗憾。  
“可是……不会痛吗？”听着少年轻生的话语，朱雀觉得自己的心是冷的。轻轻抚摸少年隔着黑色衣服的胸口，他不禁想象以剑刺穿这里的画面。撕裂漆黑的颜色，里头白嫩的皮肤绽裂出嫩红的肌肉，喷洒出鲜红的血液，少年会倒在他的怀里，用濒死但欣喜的目光看他。少年找到了骑士，而他，又找到了谁呢。  
“会痛哦。但是不要紧的，我已经习惯了。”  
温柔地说出残忍的话，连倾听的他也觉得悲哀。  
“但是你还是会痛的吧？”  
痴痴地说出这句，他突然用力揪痛了鲁路修的心脏。少年吃痛地叫了出来，那把声音刺痛而带着点色情，令他回想到和鲁路修亲热时候的景象，下身差点就勃起来了。“痛的话说出来不就好了，为什么要忍耐？”他低低地说着，如着了魔似的，把少年忽地按倒在冰冷的地上。  
“朱雀……？”倒映着莹紫色的光，他瞳孔的绿色如月色下的湖水，漂亮得不可思议。  
“就像我把你弄痛，你就会大声地叫出来一样……我相信没有人会喜欢痛的吧？！”他就像月夜下疯狂的狼一样，在鲁路修的身上悲鸣、嗷叫，希望他的声音和爱恋，能够真真正正地传达到对方的心上。  
“你的伤口会很快愈合，即使死了也能重生……也许对你来说这不算什么，也就是一瞬就过的痛楚……但是我…………我会痛啊……”  
每次一看见你受伤，我便会心如刀割。  
绿色的眼眸渗出泪光，那悬挂在天空的碧绿之池落下细雨，一点一滴地打在底下少年的脸上，滴落于那片焕发异光的紫罗兰花地。  
在那刻，他第一次发觉，原来人类的眼泪是如此美丽。  
“为什么你总是不明白……鲁路修，我真正的愿望……是你啊……”  
我喜欢你。  
我爱你。  
这样的感情，能够传达出去么？  
低头印上那不讲理又笨拙得出奇的家伙，他在鲁路修的嘴中尝到了泪的味道，闲闲的，但叫他更加饥渴，想用更多的水分去稀释这苦楚。霸道又横蛮的一个长吻把鲁路修嘴里的空气都快要夺去，这吻的色情质量不高，更像是宣布所有权的惩罚，吻得鲁路修浑身发软，最后倒入他的怀里，任他主宰。  
“你这个……讨厌的人类……”脸红着说出厌恶一句，朱雀还在用舌头舔他嘴巴，轻咬着柔软的唇瓣。  
满意鲁路修发出的娇嗔，他突然松开那留恋不已的唇，认真地凝视去那双浓艳的瞳，再捧起少年的手，凑在嘴边缠绵细吻。  
“你会如我所愿的吧，我美丽的魔王陛下？”  
才短短三个月，人类的勇者似乎成长许多，被这绿眸子勾魂摄魄地一看，魔族的少年竟觉心动，全身上下都好像要发烫起来。  
这说是命运，更像是注定他要被这时而呆愣可爱又时而成熟性感的人类制裁了。他莫名地就有点爱不释手地抱紧朱雀，心里慌慌乱乱的，一时间说不上话来。  
摇头摆尾听从命令的小狗固然很可爱，可偶然化身成狼，表现出叛逆不羁难以驾驭的一面似乎也不错？  
虽然有违初衷，但魔王绝对会一言既出，驷马难追。  
绽开一记浅淡的笑，如回忆曾经的幼稚一般，他突然明白或许他一直在梦中追寻的，再也无法归来。  
现在，在他眼前真实存在的，才是他触手可得的宠爱。  
“果然，温暖和甜蜜的东西，才是最棒的呢……”  
幽幽自语着，他伸手勾住勇者的脖子，绽放那不可一世的妖娆灿笑。  
“假如这就是你的愿望的话，那我就实现它吧。”

无论是生、或死。  
只要是你所祈愿的，我都将不遗余力地为你实现。  
前世亦是，今世亦是。

“一切都，如阁下所愿。”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

第十五章  
魔王审判日

被活生生地钉上恶魔的角，与后背的蝙蝠翅膀。他的身上没有一处属于魔族的特性，必须加点什么，才能够让人们认为他就是那个传说之中无恶不作、吞噬人类的魔族之王。  
被捆绑双脚，再用钉子钉入手臂，架上十字架。他的脚下堆满柴薪，只需一点星火，便可熊熊燃烧。最初汹涌不止的血液很快就凝固成深红的痂块，刺骨的剧痛也逐渐麻痹，他的意识模糊不清，凭着最后的知觉，他感受到白昼的温度与刺目的日光，烧烫他的伤口，把他身上漆黑的部分侵蚀与暴晒。  
穿上被赐予的最高骑士礼服，他披着一身代表正义的白色，象征帝国的金色徽章于手臂耀发光芒。最后的一刻终将来临，套上黑色的手套与皮靴，不让污秽的血液玷污这身的荣耀。披上蓝色的披风，配好开刃的长剑，在黑暗之中，他听到人们在叫嚣，在责骂，用属于人类的正义，去批判那一名被冠上七宗罪的少年。  
如此可悲的人类。  
盲目、疯狂、愚蠢，写满憎恨与复仇的脸庞一张张地挤满整个城镇，连帝国这条最大的街道亦被挤得水泄不通。他从高处仰望而去，炽热的白光弥漫整个视野，拥挤的人群如无数只蚂蚁熙熙攘攘，密集得令人觉得可怕。  
一只只向上伸展的手，张开的手心，弯曲的手指，令他有一种幻觉，童话书中所描绘的地狱，大概就是这样。假如谁不甚坠入这片手掌的海洋，不消片刻就会被撕成碎片了吧。  
所以，他一定要屹立在高处，用最坚定的步伐，去走这段最后的路。

“杀死这个贻害众生的魔王！！”  
“神的制裁终于来了！！”  
“让他永不超生！！”  
“这个世上不需要魔族的存在！！”  
“烧死他！！”  
“烧死他！！”  
“烧死他！！”

语言形成了轰烈的巨浪，冲击着他的耳膜，让他举步维艰。  
他的面前，就是魔王。  
无任何阻碍的，被钉在神圣十字架上的黑色魔王。  
从腰间抽出长剑，他听见无数的欢呼与叫好，就差一步他便能他成为人类的救星，诛杀魔王的英雄。只消，把他手中的剑，刺入那颗柔软的、微弱蹦跳着的心脏……一切将被改写，他的民族将被解放。  
他曾经最最渴望的自由，将会重临。

魔王鲁路修被钉在染红的十字架上，身后绽开的翅膀无力耸拉着，那看起来就似一只濒临死亡的燕尾蝶，在这耀眼的日光下蒸发着生命最后的辉煌，美丽得叫人窒息。  
那就是魔族。即使看起来与人类毫无差别，却拥有人类永世都不能具有的、更靠近神的灵魂。  
举起剑，活到现在，他从来如现在那样，不顾后果不后悔地去做一件事。比起自告奋勇背负起民族命运，这更似是他的宿命，他真正服从内心的愿望。

“点火！！”  
随着一声令下，熊熊的裂魂瞬间升起，锁死魔王的十字架化成火红，黑色的少年随即葬在火海之中。漆黑的翅膀燃烧成凤凰的羽翼，涅槃于中的身躯响起啸天的凄鸣，倾时间，街道两旁的玻璃尽碎，人民捂紧耳朵，大地为之颤动。本嚣张的白昼如畏怕了般收起威风，晴朗的天空被乌云掩埋，乌鸦的翅膀盖着住炙热的太阳，世界恍如来到末日，天和地都为之震怒。  
“枢木朱雀，快点审判魔王！！”  
王子的命令早已失去了沉稳的威严，若是再这样拖延下去，想必整个帝都都会陷入厄运，九年前黑暗的那天将会重临。

一切就如同传说中的故事。  
被人类饲养的魔王长大了，回到他出生的地方，在这天、在人类与神的眼睛下，接受由勇者执行的最后审判。

而他，则是唯一能够杀死魔王的人。  
他拥有那样的资格，拥有那样的能力，并且拥有是否执行的抉择权。

这个繁华的都城已经变成了地狱与火海。  
他手持制裁魔王的圣剑，瞄准那颗漆黑的心脏。  
深呼吸，隔阻所有纷纷扰扰。  
勇者绿色的双眸能看到的，只有魔王紫红的瞳孔。

人类的希望，尽在这闪耀辉芒的剑尖之上。  
然而，那并不是传说，不以人类的捏造为真实。  
他真正的愿望，就只有自己能够主宰。

“枢木！！你到底在干什么？！”  
白色的身影冲入烈火，谁都不看清火红之中到底发生了什么，但最后，被寄予厚望的勇者丢弃了人类所望，犯下了忤逆的逆天大罪。  
黑色少年被他抱出大火，那颗被人类憎恨的心脏并没有插上剑刃，负伤的少年带着疼痛地睡去，秀气的脸上虽沾着血滴，却甜美得如睡着的婴儿一样。

所有人都震惊了，都在指责、谩骂，甚至向他投掷东西。这一切都恍如堕入地狱的恶鬼在挣扎、羡慕活着的人一样被他无视，他抱着鲁路修，在少年耳边呢喃了一句，接着用力拔出少年身上的翅膀与角，痛感让少年嘶喊出来，捉痛他灼伤的身体，喷洒而出的鲜血溅了一地，如遍地开放的曼华珠沙，那个画面凄艳而动人，美得叫他心痛。  
“好痛啊，朱雀……”  
“没关系的鲁路修，很快就会结束了。”  
痛得剩下喘息的柔弱声音，少年眼中落下的泪水，一滴一滴如锥子刺痛他心。  
再次抱起鲁路修，他向惊慌失措的王子瞪人走去。还没行至跟前，就被惊恐的侍卫用长矛，但他也没打算进一步接近，又或者伤害对方。他只冷冷地看着王子浅紫的眼，又看看怀里的鲁路修，留下永别的话。  
“修奈泽尔殿下，我将带走你心爱的王弟。从此之后，再也不会回来。”  
在那刹那之间，他分辨得到王子脸上流出的感情，那不单只是愤恨或愠怒，更有藏得很深很深的一种眷恋，和他的爱恋十分相似。  
可是，所有事情都要结束了。他必须尽快离开这个地方，带走鲁路修，逃离王军的追逐。

“………………捉住他！一定要把魔王抢回来！！”  
抱稳鲁路修，他奋力用一旁的屋檐跳去。这惊人的跳跃力让上前捉捕的士兵扑了个空，变节的勇者以敏捷的身手飞檐走壁，在王子想出下一个应对方法之前，一记巨大的爆炸声从城的某处响起，瞬间有山崩地裂的错觉，轰起的热浪让所有人纷忙走避，再也顾不得什么魔王勇者，此时这乱况还是保命为重吧。  
“到底发生什么事！？”  
“报告殿下！王宫受到了来历不明的攻击！现在兵力全部集中在这里了，所以王宫就……请马上下达命令吧！！”  
“……城里的士兵马上回王宫守卫！魔王的追击由城外的部队负责！！”  
“是！！”

王子失措地跌坐在椅上，冲击来得太过突然，失去了的东西差一点能复得，但最后还是棋差一着，变得如此狼狈。  
鲁路修，这就是你对我的惩罚吗……

战火四起的皇城，逃窜的魔王与背叛的勇者，被颠覆的人类传说，都一一在魔王审判日上演。

 

“兰斯！！”高升呼唤爱马的名字，在身体急速坠落的一刻，马儿飞速奔跑个，赶上他疾风的速度，让他一瞬即能骑上马背，不浪费一分一秒继续极速突破重围。但与这完美动作同来的更是难以置信的震动和裂痛，朱雀都还能忍受，但鲁路修就真的痛得眼泪都飙了。  
“嘶————好痛啊啊啊！！！你难道就不能温柔一点吗？！”本来还有点模糊的鲁路修立即清醒得不得了，在朱雀怀里一弹起就揪住他的脸，势要把痛楚给他分一半过去。  
“难道我不痛吗混蛋！！快放手啦！！”刚才的触动瞬间清空，现在朱雀满心又全是这魔王真是恶劣得不得了的想法。怒吼着，他还要捉紧兰斯洛特的缰绳，避开一个又一个迎面而来的士兵，不断从四面八方飞来的箭雨，还要分神跟这死性不改的魔王唧唧歪歪，他容易吗他？！  
“你就给我忍耐一下啊！”怒吼着驾驶兰斯洛特来一个急速甩尾漂移，顺便马蹄一起踢飞几个在转角处准备偷袭的家伙，他真心觉得自己快要应接不暇了，“蜃气楼！蜃气楼在哪里啊！！”那只强大得上天入地无所无能的魔物在的话，他和鲁路修绝对可以很快就逃出去的啊！  
怎知鲁路修还在怀里淡定冷静地回答，“蜃气楼和杰雷米亚，还有C.C卡莲都有其他更重要的事情要做。所以这里只要你一个人就够了。”  
“什么？！难道还有事情比这边要重要的吗！”  
“够了你给我闭嘴，专心骑马。”  
“…………”  
明明受了那样重的伤，说起话来还有气无力的，为什么就能若无其事理所当然地命令他，而且他还觉得自己全无反击之力呢？  
深知道自己早已掉下深潭无法拔足，虽然怀里抱着鲁路修的感觉真的很好，但他还是忍不住要悲叹一句。  
“啊啊啊啊真是的——！！我为什么会栽在你的手上啊？！”  
用力策马挥鞭，马啸声响斥一方。即使有数千个士兵阻挡在前，形势坏得一条糊涂，逃出生机的机会微乎其微，他都未曾如此刻那样觉得自己浑身充满力量。  
原来忠实于自己的想法，不受任何人或事的影响，卸下所有负担，一心遵从真实的的欲望，他能够如此轻松，酣畅淋漓地迸发出最强的潜力。  
“驾！兰斯，再快一点！！”

笑着冲出那一直紧缩自己的枷锁，他不再有后顾之忧。  
从一开始，他选择与魔王同行的那天起，他应该便相信。那个紫眸的少年，能够达成他的愿望。

“哇！混蛋，你就不能慢点、稳点吗？！”  
“你真的是重伤得快死了吗？！怎么还这么啰嗦啊！”

 

 

帝都城内已经乱成一片，人们争相走避，如神即将把灾难降临于人世，本紧锁的城门亦被汹涌的人流推开，守城的士兵再也无法抵挡得住。于是，便趁这混乱之际，一匹白马如疾电飞驰，在众多人的眼底下，冲门而出。  
那上面黑色的是魔王，而那凛冽的蓝色身影，正是背叛了帝国的勇者。  
追击的士兵在十几米外的距离紧随而上，同样不顾市民的安危，疯狂地驾马践踏。  
此时的朱雀已气喘吁吁，虽前方已无刀光剑影，可身后追兵的死缠烂打实在让人头痛。他怀里少年的伤势是绝对不适合这样在马背上颠簸的，应该尽快找一个地方放下，让鲁路修稍微休息一下才对。扭头去看身后追赶的人，他不禁咂嘴，伸手猛地把身上披风扯下。果不出其然，后面紧追着的人没能避开这高速飞来的障碍，发出令人发笑的愚蠢声音，但他也没时间去耻笑，只能拼命让马儿加快速度，尽量地拉大距离。  
在这块他并不熟悉的土地上追逐，绝对是他占据劣势。即使马匹的持续力与自身的战斗力远高于敌人，但这样无目的地追组下去的话，肯定会发生意外的。眼看才稍微看不见后面的家伙，他的前方仍是广袤无垠的土地，完全没有可以遮蔽的地方。  
也许是探知到他内心的乱紊，鲁路修虚弱地说了一句，“往西边去。”  
“西边？！可我们的目的地是北方吧！”  
“别说了……假如见到屋子的话……就躲进去”  
“…………好吧！”  
扯动缰绳，他把马儿转了个急弯，随即往西边奔驰而去。才走了没多久，前方的密林中间有一间小屋，看起来被丢弃许久，早已年久失修。他再也不顾了这么多，把兰斯洛特放走入森林，自己则抱着鲁路修，推开门，马上就被飘落的厚厚尘埃呛到。  
他咳嗽着踉跄几部，脚底吱呀作响，屋子实在不怎么牢固。正环顾四周不知道该往哪里藏，他怀里的领导发话了，“下面……”  
“下面？”他不解地看向脚下，再试着用脚踩踩，声音空而不牢，大概下面是有地下室的。可他钻了几圈又找不到入口，最终只能在一个满是残垣败瓦的角落处用力一踏，把地板踩出个窟窿，然后小心翼翼地把少年抱进去，自己再缩着身体藏好，最后把杂物往洞口囫囵一堆，马虎了事。  
黑漆漆的窄小空间，两个人只能紧贴着对方，身体完全不能动弹。少年的呼吸本就微弱，他也不敢出大气，安静令身体衣物的摩擦声变得明显，仿佛在耳边放大数十倍一般，听起来竟有点意外的暧昧。他不住咽了口水，蹑手蹑脚地把鲁路修一点一点地挪回自己怀中，像个小孩抱着自己心爱的熊宝宝那样，把少年抱得满怀。  
“……怎么了？”  
对方的声音温柔地传入心中，他顷刻有些幸福得想笑，却又莫名地有种欲哭的错觉。复杂而层叠的心情，如品尝混淆着甜美与酸楚的草莓，太过不可思议。  
“没什么……就让我这样抱着你……”  
幻想这就是生命最后的瞬间，他作出了最匪夷所思的冒险，把命运与身份完全颠覆。假如就这样，拥着心爱的人，经历过最精彩刺激的故事，他大概也会无憾地死去吧。  
“呐，鲁路修……”  
千言万语藏在心里，也塞在喉头，他望着少年于黑暗中发光的双眼，那双晶莹的眼睛也望着他，久了，漏出一声轻笑，他摇摇头，再把少年揽得紧些  
他知道，也许这个时刻，他应该说一些类似深情告白的话。可是总觉得，言语什么的，再也不重要了。现在，他只需抱紧鲁路修，等待时刻的流逝。他的心情，也许没有三年五载都不能让这个迟钝的魔王知晓，但他相信总有一种缘分，把他两签在一起，然后终有一天，他的爱意会心照不宣。  
即使千军万马来到，他都会不离不弃，永不放开。  
屏住呼吸，忍耐轰隆与耳的马蹄声，他感受到整间小屋都在震动，几乎摇摇欲坠。蹄声停止之后，有人闯入屋子，接着，各种硬物碎裂、砸落地板的噪音嗡嗡不绝，他听到士兵的咒骂声，乱挥剑劈砍的声音，好几次脚步声就响在头上，他的心脏急速跳动着，这短短几分过得煎熬难耐。  
打杂了好一会都没什么发现，地面的人似乎有放弃的迹象。心想着很快就能逃出生天，上方竟突然传来一句话，将他的希望泯灭。  
“队长！地板有血迹！他们一定来过这里！”  
血迹？！这句话瞬间有如晴天霹雳，他立即想到，鲁路修的伤口应该已经结痂，不可能在掉出血来，那么地上的血迹……难道是他身上的？！  
“你们给我再找清楚点！！！”  
他的大脑顷刻一片空白，若是再这样让他们找下去的话，找到他和鲁路修只是时间的问题而已。要出去拼了吗，还是继续藏着……？！  
慌张与混乱充斥他的大脑，他什么计谋都思考不了，四肢只懂死死地搂着鲁路修，唯一能想到的，就只有不让鲁路修再受伤。  
难道就只能这样结束了吗。  
他的身体从未如现在这般剧烈颤抖，吵得聆听着他心声的少年无法安眠。  
“安静一点。”魔魅的瞳孔幽幽地看着他，那其中没有半点迟疑，孤傲与美丽，两者镶嵌得天衣无缝。  
“鲁路修……”他如着魔般念出了声音，而就在此刻，上面的人似乎发现了端倪。  
“我刚才好像听到了有人在说话！”  
“在哪里？！”  
“好像是…………”  
快将被揭露的真相，只需再迟一秒钟，一切将无法挽回。  
“嘿！你们好呀！！”  
一具人体猛地被打飞在地，看清了那竟是一名士兵，众人当即把剑防御，自门外走进的人带着数个部下，叉腰挺立，笑得俊朗又傻憨，当即闪亮了整间破房。  
“你是什么人！？竟敢妨碍我们搜查魔王！”  
来者一听，抱着肚子大笑起来。  
“哈哈哈哈城内的家伙都这么有趣的吗？难道你们没听到二王子殿下的命令吗？城外的搜索，交给城外的军队来做！我就是驻守城外军队的头，基诺•拜因贝鲁克少将，听过这名字没有啊？？”  
听到这名衔，众人都瞬间没了刚才的气势。  
“……好吧，失礼了。不过，请让我们搜查完这间屋子，再把任务交给你们吧！”  
“……”金发青年极厌烦地搔搔自己金灿灿的脑袋，“嘛你们还要继续耽搁下去的我是没所谓啦~反正刚才已经在北边的森林发现了魔王和勇者的踪迹，就让我的部队领功算咯~”  
“已经发现魔王和勇者？！您说得是真的吗？”  
见对方还有一丝怀疑，青年继续兴致勃勃地添盐加醋，“你的意思是我骗你吗？那个勇者是棕发绿眼，而魔王是黑发紫瞳，我一直驻守在城外都能知道他们的外貌，除了刚才看到他们了还能有别的可能吗？”  
“……那少将为什么不去追击他们，反正在这里跟我耗！”  
“啊啊啊……”对方的执拗让青年不多的耐性用光，眼看他翻了个白眼，终于不客气地摆出一张臭脸，烦躁地吼出声来，“我就是看王城的家伙不顺眼怎么着？！这里是本少将的地盘，还不乖乖滚蛋的话就去见上帝吧！！”  
“……！！”或许是贵族子弟的不讲理早已深入人心，这一威吓王宫的士兵再也不敢多问，只能灰溜溜地退出屋子，往北边追去了。  
“少将，我们也快去追吧！”部下们虽对平日嘻嘻哈哈没正经的首领摆出阔少姿态感到奇怪，但也不敢说些什么。  
“好吧，我们也去追了！”挥袖让部下先出去，青年在小屋中停留踱步，踩踩地板，似悟出什么般莫名笑了。  
“少将，您还在里面干什么！”  
“好了，我快出来啦~”  
整整自己身上军装，青年转身，即要离去。  
“一定还会再次见面的吧。”  
似是自语的一句，留在这间小小的屋子中，亦荡进他与少年的心中。  
策马声高扬升起，地面的震荡随之逐渐远去。等了好久，确定安全后，他终于可以带着鲁路修从地下翻出来，呼吸一口充满尘土与森林芬芳的空气。  
才站好没几秒钟，少年虚弱的身体又要倒下来。他赶紧一拉，顺着手臂的力道，将对方迎入自己怀中。  
什么话都不用说，就像是与生俱来的冲动那样，借着悄然而生的心悸与如鹿撞的心跳，垂眸贴近那张可爱的唇。轻柔的触碰似蜻蜓点水，亲吻后他看着鲁路修带点羞涩地笑出，不知怎么本只有一些害羞的少年看到他的笑后脸霍地红了一片，连说话都说不清了。  
“你……你这个……无礼的人类！谁、谁准你亲我了？！”  
“好啦，我可爱的魔王陛下。”  
“……干什么这样叫我。”听着如此甜腻的称呼，就连高傲的魔王也娇羞起来了。  
“偶然这样也不错吧？”愉悦看着少年罕见的可爱表情，他也有过想说的漂亮告白，可张嘴欲言又休，心里被太多如棉花的东西塞得满满又温暖的，总觉得无处开头。  
“嘶~”不知何时，兰斯洛特已在门口等候。他又看了看鲁路修，把人家看得莫名其妙，才终于含着一个意味颇深的笑，将少年抱起，走向迎接他们的马儿。

有再多的话，再多的心意，都无需在此刻迫切叙述。  
从今往后，他将有更多的时间，去把那未能叙说的话写入新的童话中。

 

“你不担心吗？”  
“担心什么？”  
“你的同胞啊。”

用伪装的姿态躲藏在离帝都不远的小村庄已经数天了，虽出入都有点颤颤惊惊的，但总归来说，村庄的人民都不对帝都的事情太过感兴趣，大家融洽客气，略有点与世隔绝，却活得简单而幸福。  
借住的平房被午后阳光投射出大片凉爽的阴影，观赏为房主人卷起袖子劈柴的朱雀，鲁路修玩弄着指尖的猫尾巴草，慵懒的样子活像一只吃饱喝足的黑猫。  
听到少年的提问后，朱雀停下手上功夫，倒是挺认真地思考起来。  
“现在我肯定被日本的…全城的人骂得狗血淋头了吧。”  
露出一个苦涩的笑，但他的表情看起来并没这么在意。  
鲁路修沉默着，分析朱雀刚才的表情涵义，心想人类真是复杂云云。  
咔嚓、咔嚓，一遍又一遍响起劈柴的声音，午后和平而温暖，让少年睡意连连。  
再第三个呵欠打完后，一个轻快的脚步声在屋子旁边响起。是每天都会过来送报的小男孩又来了。接过今天的报纸，鲁路修懒洋洋地瞄了一眼，接而抿抿嘴巴，像猫儿那般笑了。  
伸长手臂，把报纸给朱雀递去。  
“勇者枢木朱雀的愿望——实现了哦。”  
满头问号地接过报纸，朱雀一看，手上的斧头随即插进土地里。  
“这……这是怎么回事啊！！”  
捧着报纸他兴奋又激动地大叫，又难以置信地站着把报纸上所写的重复阅读，鲁路修看着他活灵灵溜动的眼睛，心情十分不错。  
“噗啦噗啦”几声从空中传来，少年昂首一看，这次是他的信使来送信了。  
轻轻解开乌鸦脚上捆绑的信笺，鲁路修摸了摸鸟儿的羽毛，让它放飞在蔚蓝的天空中。怀着绝不对他人展露的柔情，以纤细好看的指尖拆开期待已久的来信。  
一字一句，如往日历历在目，美好的回忆跃然眼前。  
见到鲁路修笑得如此甜美，朱雀不禁疑惑道，“谁写给你的？”  
“没什么，”带着得意的笑，少年把信收入贴身的衣服里头。“只是我所送出的礼物的感谢信而已。”  
“哼…………”  
“别哼了，我们也是时候出发了哦？”  
拍拍屁股上的尘土，少年伸了个懒腰，再看一眼这片美好的乡村景致。  
回到北国的话，恐怕此生就再次不会见面了吧。  
可即便怀念，也早已永别了。  
默默看着鲁路修的脸，他也似乎明了点什么。把斧头和柴在一边放好，他走到少年身边，淡然无事一般地说，“现在就出发，怎么样？”  
“……现在？”少年显然没预料到如此之快。  
“不行吗……？”牵起少年的手，他试图慢慢去温暖那份冻固的冰冷，以笑容，和时间，与他不言的爱意。  
看着那双翠绿清澄的眼，少年的瞳孔擦过一抹难舍的泪光，可最终依旧浅笑出来，轻轻地紧扣住他的手。  
“不……现在就出发吧。我想快一点……回到魔界。”  
那一个笑容，是为他绽放的。  
那个漆黑的少年，终于为他拥有。  
捧起少年的手，勇者单膝跪下，低头亲吻他的魔王。  
“一切都……如陛下所愿。”

 

『号外！国王陛下驾崩！继位的是过世的玛丽安娜王妃那死而复生的女儿……娜娜莉•V•布里塔利亚？！  
受到柯内莉亚公主殿下的支持，在登位的第一天娜娜莉女王宣布，释放所有日本人，免除他们硬性从军，并停止对魔族的进攻，开展与魔族的和平谈话！这是人类史上的第一次大胆尝试，宫内的贵族对此…………………………』

 

亲爱的兄长大人：  
我已经收到您送给我的礼物。从今以后，我一定会珍惜兄长大人赠与我的这份沉重而珍贵的礼物。虽然知道不太可能，但我仍希望与兄长大人再一次相见。我永远不会忘记您，永远都会爱着您。  
祈愿您幸福、快乐。  
娜娜莉

 

骑上爱宠蜃气楼，两位少年慢悠悠地开始了逆方向的旅途。  
“现在想来，你不会从一开始就布置好所有的事情吧？”  
“真是愚蠢的人类，这怎可能呢。即使拥有预知的能力，未来也是变化莫测的。”  
“…………总觉得很难让人相信。”  
“人类还真是一种多疑的生物呢…都事到如今了，你还不愿意成为我的骑士吗？”  
“我说了无数次，我•是•不•会•做•你•的•骑•士•的。”  
“……多么顽固的人类啊。”  
“但是，我也绝对不会让别人成为你的骑士。所以，这个位置就永远为我留着吧。等到那一天，或许我就回答了哦。”  
“……………………你不觉得从进入帝都起，你就越来越嚣张了吗？”  
“是吗~~~这或许……就是人类的本性吧！！要跑了哦兰斯洛特！！”  
“喂！别蒙混过关！蜃气楼，马上赶上去！！”

 

 

勇者与魔王的故事就此落下帷幕。  
传说与童话翻至最后一页。  
前往魔界的路途还非常遥远，那之后会发生什么，大概再也无人知晓。  
接下来的篇章，只会为魔王与那位骑士未满的人类所书写。

 

—THE END—

 

那并不是人类所渴望的“爱”。  
那是比“爱”更深刻的东西。

 

假如终有一日你必须死亡。  
唯一能杀死你的，只有我。

 

 

__________________  
我烂尾了哈哈哈哈哈hhhhhhh2333333wwwww  
嘛，本来也不是想要特别诠释深刻意义的作品啦  
大致地写一写，本来想十二章就完结，但现在看来，其实把其中几章简短的缩在一起也行嘛【你这逗比  
好啦完结撒花！！  
我还会写一点点小花絮番外  
大概就是朱雀在魔界的日子  
写完之后会有一段整修期，后果才会再开连载哦！！  
感想看完的大家=3=

 

———————————————————下面是番外———————————————————  
来到魔界已经一周。  
这里的生活远没有想象中的和人界的诧异甚大。他每日作息不变，一切仿佛归于平静，北国的太阳早早升起，照满他迎阳的卧室，驱散寒气，携来与旧日相似的新一日气息。  
起床、叠被、更衣。要说什么与以前不同了，那肯定是这分配给自己的充满古典文艺的房间，还有只要打个响指就能点亮的烛灯吧。  
踏出房门，到餐厅享用以魔力来自动供应的早餐，填饱肚子后他感觉无所事事，偌大的城堡其实并没有什么闲逛的价值，聊聊几个魔族的侍女更对他不感兴趣，最后能让他感觉稍微自在点的地方，大概只有魔王陛下的卧室了。  
房门压根没锁，他轻易地进了去，脚步也没刻意放轻。经过这一周，他深知想要吵醒睡梦中的魔王陛下到底有多难。绕着大得离谱的穿走了半圈，来到右上角靠角的地方。柔白的被褥包绕着魔王柔软的黑发，窗纱漏进的阳光为眼前景象抹上朦胧柔光，令那位熟睡的少年看起来就像是天使那般甜美而纯净，不染半点俗世的尘埃。  
你真的是魔王吗……？至今如今，这个疑问都一直没能从他心里撤下。可爱至此的魔王，他还是第一次听说呢。  
怀着那青涩的悸动，他不禁低头亲吻、品尝少年的嘴唇。因为知道对方不容易醒来，所以加了点肆无忌惮，撩开贝齿，吸吮里头美味的津液，缠绵地用舌尖倾诉自己日以继夜的思念。单方面的接吻只能让自个愚蠢地在床上发热，不甘心地狠咬了一口对方的嘴唇后，他终于肯放开，气恼地看着少年好像作了噩梦一样的表情。  
心头砰通一声，他就连对方厌恶的表情都觉得可爱，真是无药可救了。  
虽然唤不醒对方，可就这样走掉总有点不忿。闷闷看着那咂咂嘴又睡去的可爱睡颜，他突然坏意地伸出手，捏住那白白的脸颊，然后开始了捏揉的恶作剧。  
看着少年俊丽的脸蛋被自己扯得变形，感受着指尖皮肤的滑嫩和柔软，虽然心里的不忿有些缓解，不过似乎有别的暗涌愈演愈烈了。  
“嗯唔………”少年发出了难受的声音，听起来竟像是在撒娇作嗲。他闷闷地捏了一会，放开手后少年又好像无事般调整着舒服的睡姿，继续呢哝着听不懂的话语呼噜入睡。  
欣赏完魔王的可爱小剧场，他带着宠溺地轻叹一句。  
“十七岁的婴儿吗……”  
微笑地揉揉少年的头发，他站起身，离开房间，开始新一天的工作。

 

金色的瞳孔盯着棕发的少年前腿离开陛下的房间，两条纤长的白色长腿便随之迈了进去。  
望着魔王甜美的睡脸，少女弯起嘴巴顽劣地奸笑。对于唤醒魔王，她自有一套特别见效的方法。伸出一只食指，在自己额头上指画几下，再拨开少年零落颈间的发丝，在那细嫩的后脖上慢慢悠悠地划出某个类似大鸟振翅的图案。  
在少女手指离开他皮肤的一刹，少年的后颈突然从里焕发出红晶色的光，如是血液突然迸流一样，灌充出刚才少女划下的神秘图腾。然后随这异像而来的，是某种大煞朝晨好景的惊叫声。  
绿发的魔女驾轻就熟地捂住耳朵，乐呵呵地看着熟睡的魔王被后颈传来的疼痛感刺醒，痛得从床上翻滚起来。  
“C.C！说了多少遍不要这样叫醒我！！”面色青白的魔王鲁鲁修愤怒地捂住自己的后颈，那个样子看起来就像是一只带有起床气的黑猫。  
“我说你啊。”魔女暧昧笑着，凑近少年暴怒的脸，“再这么把骑士冷落下去的话，说不定哪一天他就回去了哦？”  
“……”沉默片刻，少年妖冶的紫色瞳孔暗淡下来，“朱雀他来过吗？”  
“啊。”  
“……难怪我总觉得刚才好像被狗咬了一口。”摸摸嘴唇，少年愠怒地把眸子撇向一边。  
“他现在在哪里？”披上御寒的斗篷，少年向魔女问道。  
“一如既往地在庭院里练剑吧。”  
“哼……”  
拉长着审视的鼻音，少年穿上拖鞋，走到窗边拉开帘子。  
初升的阳光映入魔王的瞳中，俯瞰的风景一瞬间迷乱那静谧的紫罗兰色。  
有多久没有像今天一样早起了？  
少年的记忆模糊而混杂。  
只逐渐清晰地见得，万物凋零的庭院中，他那未满的骑士正与红发的魔族少女正战得激烈。

 

皓色的巨爪，被少女玲珑的身躯驱使得如旋风闪电。而人类的少年也不甘示弱，矫健身姿灵活难擒，好几十个回合下来，魔族的少女都没有占据上风，可朱雀也没有得到什么优势，两人暂时看来势均力敌，输赢定断，就看在谁坚持得更久了。  
结果虽然来得比预想要迟，但始终没有出乎意料。  
人类的少年被击倒在地，钢铁的五爪插入脖颈周围的地面，造出个活生让人不敢动弹的笼牢。红发少女在上方得以笑开，他只得在下面无奈浅笑。  
战斗结束，少女拔出爪子，用另一只手把少年拉起。  
“对于区区的一个人类来说，能去到这种程度算是很不错的啦~”  
“哈哈……”拍拍身上尘土，少年笑得有点羞涩。  
“其实我不明白，只要你答应魔王陛下，就立即可以得到巨大的力量。以你的资质，一定可以马上就战胜我，成为魔族最强的战斗力的。”  
“我知道的，卡莲。”少年含蓄地浅笑，那样的谦逊与内敛，大概是魔族所不能具有的。  
“但即使这样，我还是要以自己的力量来变得更强。”  
像是暗自下决心，少年握握拳头，青涩的笑里含着难以摧毁的坚定与不移。  
“再来一次吧，卡莲！”  
“……好吧~我一样是不会让着你的哦！”

 

“啊啦啊拉，真是可爱的人类少年呢。”从高处窥看着，年龄为未知数的魔女发出了中年妇女一样的感叹。见旁边的魔王盯着看得呆了，魔女不禁卸下那不正经的笑，无奈地叹口气，摇摇头。  
“你懂得怎么训狗的吧，鲁鲁修？糖果与鞭子要双管齐下的呢……”  
调侃了一句，见对方没反应，魔女更是摇摇头，转身准备离去。  
“他对你来说到底是什么呢？快一点认清楚吧，你这个迟钝的婴儿。”  
门在身后轻声关上，高跟鞋的声音逐渐远去。  
少年停留在窗边，目光一直难以移离。  
直至被发觉，那对绿莹莹的双眼向上望去，与他的相视，少年平静的心池泛起圈圈涟漪。  
哗啦一声拉合窗帘，他怕得躲在窗后，脑海一片混乱。  
那一个笑容，与梦中的………………不似。

你到底是谁呢，朱雀。

 

被强行吵醒的魔王再也睡不下。拉着他那挂名骑士到城堡周围的市集转了一圈，最后把购物的任务扔给人，自己跑到郊外和宠物魔龙玩去了。  
眼看将到黄昏，天上乌鸦聚集成全，很快便到魔物骚动时分。心想着这家伙不会是迷路吧，或者直接已被苏醒的魔物撂倒，魔王陛下不得不从松软的草坪怀抱中离开，去找找他的人类骑士。  
不过还没走出几步，远处便出现了熟悉的身影。  
抱着一堆货物，朱雀从远的那头小跑过来。  
“抱歉…稍微有点迷路…”  
“……没事。”还真被他说中了。  
只要朱雀回来了，他就放心在这片舒适之地呆到繁星高照的夜晚。  
掏出袋里新鲜的苹果，张大嘴巴咔嚓一口，果肉鲜甜多汁，质感爽脆痛快，真是让人不愿停口。看着朱雀狼吞虎咽的样子，鲁鲁修撑住下颌悠然问道，“比人类的苹果好吃吧？”  
“嗯嗯嗯嗯……”朱雀的头点得像小鸡啄米。  
“这是当然的了。魔族肥沃土地出产的食物，在人界都能卖到三两倍的价钱呢……所以说朱雀。”魔王摊开他黑色的手掌，像是要索取什么东西地伸到朱雀的脸前。刚又拿起一个苹果的棕发少年喉间的果肉还没完全吞下，手就顿时停在半空，表情呆滞，“……什么？”  
“找零啊。”鲁路修理所当然地回答。  
“呃……”朱雀尴尬地把头转向一边。  
“我给你的钱是绝对有剩的，难不成你已经学会私吞了？”  
“没有这回事！”朱雀赶忙为自己辩解，“我敢发誓我没有私吞！”  
“那为什么没有找零。”  
“…………”支吾着，朱雀的气势迅速变弱，“因为……店子明明在减价，可是店家怎么都只肯用原价卖给我……”  
“因为是人类所以被坑了吗。”魔王一阵见血地总结。  
“大概……是这样吧。”从来都不会讨价还价的人感觉到备受伤害。  
看朱雀垂头丧气的样子，只有十七岁的魔王并没有安慰的想法。  
“所以说，成为我的骑士不就好了。”  
而是简单直接地，再次提起这个伤害互相感情的建议。  
什么察言观色，什么体贴入微，可能对这个年岁的魔王来说都太过困难。  
转头，以那好比凝萃了夜色的紫瞳朝他笔直地投向目光，那算是一种温柔的刺伤，让人既爱又恨的伤害。  
虽然总觉得郁闷，甚至想要大发脾气，把对方直接在这草地上推倒，可到头来，他学会的是无奈浅笑。  
“又提起这件不可能的事啊……你难道就这么希望我变成你梦中的那个人吗？”  
半带着玩笑与忧伤，他试着轻松地去谈论这个话题，他同时也不知道鲁鲁修到底有没有察觉到他的感情。用那样的、痴恋、沉迷的表情，去怀念、叙述那个重复而又重复的梦境，那一个从来都不曾见过的虚像。  
“我不知道……”捏紧了膝头，黑色的少年如沉湎梦中。“虽然我一次都没看清楚过，但我总觉得，你跟他很像、很像……我会想，假如哪一天，你真的成为了我的骑士，梦里的那个人，是不是就会揭开面具。”  
“那只是你上一世的梦而已，鲁鲁修……”那么可笑的，他的敌人，竟是从未见过的对手，一种虚无的存在，却又是难以战胜的可怕。  
“我知道的，朱雀……可那梦境那么真实，血好热，我的心脏从没像那样激烈地跳动……”步入死亡的一瞬，在梦中不断重复地上演，令少年如中毒一般上瘾，困于难以挣脱的桎梏。  
再这样下去的话，朱雀会觉得，他所钟爱的少年将被甜美的噩梦困锁，即使身体被抱入怀中，灵魂也早已坠入梦境。  
“鲁鲁修！”他不得不厉声唤醒对方，让少年看着他的眼睛，看着现世的一切。  
那对瞳孔里的迷惘、失措，都将有他拯救。  
让我带你出深渊吧。  
“我对轮回转世什么的一点都不清楚，即使我真的是你梦里面的那个人，我也早已经不是‘他’了。”拉过少年冰凉而颤抖的手掌，即使隔着厚绒布的手套，他也依旧锲而不舍地希望向里面传入温暖。  
“我拥有全新的记忆，我是一个截然不同的人了。虽然你会记得一些以前发生的事，但那已经全部都过去了。那个在你梦里出现的人，大概也不在了吧……所以……”  
握紧少年的手，用稍过的力度，令你感到痛，感到暖，感到生存。  
“看着我吧，鲁鲁修。我就在你的眼前，在你一伸手就可以到达的地方。”  
毫不华丽的辞藻，又看似有点矫情，被人类的少年倾吐出唇，有种青涩可笑，却又纯粹得欲哭的触动。  
在那个瞬间，似有眼泪涌入眼眶，却被少年以魔法无声色地消去。当眯细眼睛笑起来时，紫色的眸子里似有星光闪烁，刹那间悸动听者的心。  
“我可听得一清二楚哦，你这个随便定下的承诺。虽然很是动听，但要履行的话，可是非常难的哦。”  
轻抚过人类温热的脸庞，心情愉悦的魔王陛下印上奖励的一个轻吻。还没等朱雀脸红心跳反应过来，鲁鲁修从草地站起来，拍拍身上草叶，准备归城。  
“等、等一下啦！”  
匆匆赶上少年的身边，没想到得来的竟是少年的刻薄挑刺。  
“啊，刚才你离我距离超过我的手臂能够到的了。”  
“诶？刚才的不算啊！！”  
“呵呵~”  
“……”  
无论过了多久，都一样是性格恶劣的魔王。  
和这个被欺负了虽然不甘心，但总为对方表情心动的他。

“假如你还作那个梦的话，就让我来做点什么吧。”  
走着走着，朱雀突然认真地说。  
鲁鲁修出奇了，“嗯？真是自大的发言呢，我可不知道你有控制梦境的魔法啊。”  
“……鲁鲁修，你还真的是如C.C所说，是个小婴儿呢。”  
“说什么？快点告诉我，你是学会了什么法术吗？”  
“那可是比法术更有效的哦。”  
“快告诉我。”  
“嗯~今晚就告诉你吧？”  
“不能反口哦，人类。”  
“是啦~”

让你在睡之前累趴了，不就什么梦都作不了嘛。  
由此看来，魔王陛下的智力，还需要大幅度提高呢。

 

***  
“呜哇！”  
随着一声惨叫，屁股摔在地上都要开花了。痛得龇牙咧嘴的少年捂捂自己可怜的屁股，抬眼看了下向自己伸出手来的红发少女，心里完全按不住如此粗暴肯定嫁掉的吐槽。  
“这已经是你今天第十次输给我了哦，还要继续吗？”第十次拉起朱雀，卡莲都要对这胜负早定的对决厌烦了。  
“哎……今天就这样结束吧。”朱雀叹口气，虽说自己很有勇气和挑战欲，可总这样落败，不受挫才怪。  
“我说你好歹也是魔王陛下看中的骑士候选，怎么就这么弱啊？”  
即使被女孩子这样问了，他还是不知道怎么回答。  
看他难为的样子，卡莲摇摇头摆手道，“去试着叫陛下分你一点力量如何？”  
“分我力量？”这还真没想过呢。  
“是啊，虽然具体是怎样的我不清楚，但这不应是既定发展吗？”  
“……”听完卡莲的话，朱雀不禁认真思考起来。  
这的确很想故事书里有的通常发展。既然成为了同伴，一般来说都能得到队友各种辅佐技能的帮助吧？虽然至今为止，鲁鲁修都没为他施加过诸如治愈术加速术等法术……  
抱着鲁鲁修到底会不会辅佐技能的猜测，朱雀的双腿便来到了魔王的寝室前。正要抬手敲门，他又转念一想：如果问鲁鲁修的话，肯定又会被要求成为骑士，到头来肯定又会是个不越快的发展。  
站在门前考虑了一会，朱雀还是决定舍弃最终目标魔王，转而投奔另一扇门。

“你说获得力量？”  
“嗯。”  
嚼着新鲜出炉的披萨，魔女眨眨金灿的眼睛。  
“这还真是闻所未闻呢。”  
“诶？但是卡莲是这么对我说的呢……”  
“那家伙大脑不太好使，就你这种同类会轻易相信。”  
“呃……那就是说其实没有这回事吗……”  
一想到又要败在女子之下，朱雀头顶就乌云密布。  
看着人类少年罕有的丧气模样，魔女粘有芝士的嘴角一歪，笑得奸诈奸诈的。  
“嘛，虽然未曾听过，但不难想象。”  
“诶！就是说有可能吗！”  
一听到她的话，少年的绿眼就冒发亮光，真是比那个骚包魔王好玩太多了。  
“既然是获得力量，那就是从魔王身上获取吧。”魔女开始像模像样地忽悠。  
“具体来说是怎么做呢？”被忽悠的对象在跟前煞有其事地点头。  
“唔…要说怎么获取…就自然会想到身体上能分泌什么的地方吧。“  
“………………啥？”朱雀眨着精灵的大眼，头上冒着问号，就是听不懂这么科学的说法。  
就知道他不明白，魔女进而解释道，“就像是母亲给婴儿哺乳，这不就是一种补给营养的方法嘛……所以说——”  
“我明白了——！！谢谢你C.C！！”  
她的话还没说完，眼前便迎来闪亮到不行的目光，手再被朱雀用力一握，然后那人就一溜烟似的冲出房间，不见了踪影。  
沉默着，C.C只能在说我什么都不知道，鲁鲁修你多保重了。

“鲁鲁修！”  
吭的一声，魔王陛下的卧室门被人粗鲁打开。来者招呼就这么随意一声，随即风也似的闪现在黑发少年的身前。倚在床上读书的少年气定神闲，完全不介意现在的姿势完全处于劣势，泰然自若地与那对兴奋不已的绿眸对视。  
“朱雀，虽然现在只有你与我，但你这种行为实在是太无礼了。”  
“我很抱歉……”朱雀认真地盯着那对漂亮的紫色眼睛，心脏不禁噗通噗通作响。叹了口水，人类少年已经蓄势待发，“但接下来的，可能更加失礼了，魔王陛下。”  
正出奇朱雀怎么突然肯叫自己陛下，鲁鲁修的衬衫忽地就被人掀开，棕色毛茸茸的脑袋像只小狗崽一样窜进去，发现那吐露着沐浴后花瓣芳香的粉色凸起后，朱雀张开嘴巴，一下子把鲁鲁修的乳首含了进去。  
“朱雀——啊！！”  
胸前简直就像是被瞬间抽空那样，让少年惊得书本也掉了，只能失魂地捉住埋在自己衣裳里的脑袋。咬住那粒花蕾的同时全身都马上火热起来，使出吃奶的力去吮吸那可怜的小东西，又忍不住用牙齿和舌头去不停啃咬舔吻，绕着那周围转圈，翻索尖端稍稍凹陷的小孔，让它在自己的嘴中逐渐变硬伸张，仿佛想要更多的吻那样，向他的嘴巴发出炙热的邀请。  
“啊……朱雀……不要……啊…嗯……”  
随着那媚人的呻吟，少年的身体滑入褥中，衬衫也被解到两侧，朱雀在鲁鲁修的左胸前忙活着，右手亦不闲着，一时抚摸那因喘息而不停欺负的右胸，一时用手指捏揉那因快感而同样挺立右乳。  
受到如此双重攻势的少年只能躺在床褥上，似是要他更卖力一点地抱着朱雀的脑袋，连双腿间的密地也开始燥热不安，偷偷地互相摩擦起来。  
一边的胸部玩弄完毕后松嘴，拉起暧昧的银丝，少年的乳尖被唾液湿润，红润得像个美味的草莓。意犹未尽地舔了一下那可爱的小玩意，少年的身体不住颤栗。换一口大气，朱雀爱恋地看着还没受到宠爱的鲁鲁修的右边乳首，指尖捏着不停搓揉。  
凑近那看起来迫不急的小东西，朝他呵一口热气，满足地听鲁鲁修难耐的呻吟，他终于张开饥渴的嘴巴，眷顾起另一边来。  
带点粗暴的吮吸携有痛感，但这痛楚更是快感的一种，令少年属于恶魔的身体沉沦不已，随那灵感的舌头起起伏伏，下身的欲望不断被激发，终于在朱雀的用力一咬之下，胸前的快意全数涌入腿间，化成一束白液喷发出来，弄脏了朱雀的衣服，还是自己那红热的身躯。  
高潮的痉挛过后，少年脱力地跌入被褥大口喘息，前胸满是朱雀的唾液，小腹还粘有自己的精液。看着这样一幕的朱雀，不自觉地捏起一点还新鲜滚烫的白色粘液，盯了几秒，然后很是自然地送入嘴中品尝。  
在尝到鲁鲁修味道的一瞬间，他顿时醒觉了。  
原来魔女说的……是这样吗！！  
灵机大发的人类少年想都没想，两手一张就掰开了魔王的两条大白腿，还没等魔王来得及尖叫，他就一低头，把少年的根部整个含入了嘴中。  
“啊……！朱雀……干什么……哈……啊~”  
完全搞不清楚状况的鲁鲁修只能随着朱雀嘴巴的一深一浅而娇吟。还未完全成熟的性器在火热的温度与柔软的粘膜包绕之下，不消一会就再一次勃起，对方还坏意地专朝着顶端吮吸用舌尖磨蹭，唾液与动作的碰撞发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫秽声响。少年简直难以想象朱雀在含着自己下身用嘴巴帮着自己抽送的画面，强烈的羞辱与激烈的性欲冲击着，很快让恶魔诚实的身体达到高潮。伴着少年性感的叫声，朱雀嘴中充满了鲁鲁修浓郁的味道。  
松开嘴巴，舔净嘴角，把鲁鲁修的东西都吞入喉咙里。虽然好像真的说不上是什么索取能量，但看着少年在自己的身下呻吟，因为自己而高潮，用那绝不为人所听过的声音，呼喊自己的名字——他的身体火热不已，仿佛充满了无处发泄的热量一样，急切想要找到一个突破口。  
但还不行，还不够，他想要更多，更多他未曾见过的，即将为他展开的，鲁鲁修的一切。  
还没等鲁鲁修穿过起来，朱雀再一次吞没了软下来的茎部，含住它，让它在自己嘴中享受进入别人身体的热度与快感，然后勃起，又一次地迸发，再被自己全数品尝。  
如此捣弄了三回后，鲁鲁修已经筋疲力尽，根部也几乎无法勃起。被欺负到尽的少年脸蛋通红，羞得不敢去看身下不留一滴仍在舔着自己浴液的朱雀。  
“……不要……再做了……”  
用手臂遮挡着脸，少年的声线听起来细弱而带着点哽咽的成分。朱雀知道自己做得过火了，但听到那声音，看见那模样，就知道自己无法抑止。  
“是呢……也是时候，换我还给鲁鲁修了。”抿起一个爽朗到真的会让鲁鲁修以为要结束的笑容，朱雀一下扯开自己的裤头，里面某个巨大的物体迫不及待地蹦了出来，瞬间让鲁鲁修羞红的脸铁青起来。  
“等一下，朱雀……你不会真的要……”  
恐怖的肉棒凑近那瑟瑟发抖的后穴，而它的主人则笑得闪亮朗然，俨然像即将饱餐一顿前感谢上帝一样。  
“请恕我失礼了，魔王陛下。”  
“…………别…………你这个无礼………………啊！”

 

寻找力量源泉什么的，大概早都被忘掉。  
虽然好像用了错误的方法，但似乎歪打正着，第二天的骑士预备枢木朱雀精神满满，实现了第一次对战卡莲胜利。  
就是可苦了魔王陛下，本来已经够长的睡眠时间现在更加长了，也没时间去责备这件事的罪魁祸首魔女C.C。

 

看着窗外因胜利而欢呼的人类少年，绿发的魔女微笑着，走到魔王的窗边坐下。  
“快一点成熟起来吧，鲁鲁修。”  
轻轻地抚摸少年柔软的黑发，少女笑得温柔而宠溺。  
“嘛……即使永远都是这样，也不错呢。”

低头，在少年额上印下一吻。  
“祝你……”祝福的话未完，少女似惊觉什么，收回了习惯性的后句。  
“还是祝你快点醒来吧，因为……你的骑士，在等着你呢。”

 

是永不会成为骑士的，你的骑士哦。

 

——END——


End file.
